Magic Summer in Ituyakari
by Fumino-chan-SS
Summary: Summary dentro de la historia/ Adolescentes-Amistad-Amor-Magia-LEMON. Os aseguro que no os desfraudaré.-
1. PROLOGÓSUMMARY

**_""::-PORTADA-::""_**

**_"Magic Summe in Ituyakari"  
_**

**_Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Itachi, Chouji, Sakura, Ino y Hinata son amigos desde primer año de la ESO , en 2 de eso con 14 años el primer dia de vacaciones de verano, Chouji es arrollado por un tren en las vias mientras jugaban al futbol, todos sus amigos presenciaron tal horrible situacion, Sasuke se siente culpable y se aleja del grupo,3 años mas tarde pasa de ser un niño con sobresalientes en sus notas, simpatico y amable a convertirse en una persona odiada, conocido por ser popular, llendo a fiestas con alcohol y un golfo total con las chicas, Sakura que sentia un amor profundo por el, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas,¿Quedará algo de amor dentro de ella?, Naruto tambien odia a Sasuke por el chico en el que se ha convertido ¿Que pasará con su amistad?. Itachi su hermano siente que su hermano no es el que era y se apena de no haber podido ayudarle. Los demás tambien sienten el grupo vacio despues de que Sasuke se fuera y sumandolé la lamentada perdida de Chouji los pone tristes... 3 años después del accidente de Chouji el ultimó dia de clases, Itachi invita a sus amigos a su casa de verano, en la cual tambien estará Sasuke, el primer dia en la casa por la tarde, Itachi encuentra un juego de mesa llamado "Ituyakari" Que resulta ser un portal magico a otro mundo, el cual transporta a todos los de la casa, incluido Sasuke...¿Que pasará ahora que están todos juntos en un mundo magico lleno de peligros?  
_**

**_Opening  
_**

_Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, muy lejos el sol,_

_Un verano, mi canción frente al piano tu y yo  
_

_Te dí mi corazon por amo, por amor  
_

_Si camino puedo soñar que todo vuelve a empezar  
_

_La luna va a reflejar que solo yo te puedo besar  
_

_Y en un segundo te hago dar la vuelta al mundo  
_

_Con un beso que al llegar pueda hacer que tú me vuelvas a amar.  
_

_Tus labios me hacen daño no lo puedo evitar  
_

_Dificil controlarlo, imposible descifrar  
_

_Y activas mis sentidos y aumentas mis latidos  
_

_Ya sabes lo que puedes lograr.  
_

_Tus labios me hacen daño, yo me dejo tentar  
_

_Es algo por instinto que no logro explicar  
_

_Un imán que nos atrae, una fuerza incontrolable  
_

_Dejémonos llevar que mas dá.  
_

_Tengo sed de tu dulzura que me enferma y que me cura..  
_

_Jugando a que no quieres nada vas a lograr  
_

_Se nota en tu mirada que me quieres besar  
_

_Y aunque nieges lo que sientes, y te creas indiferente  
_

_Las cosas pronto van a cambiar..  
_

* * *

**Esto solo es la portada, lo proximo que escribiré será el Capitulo 1.**  
**Cosas que aclarar:**  
_**  
*Sasusaku;**_ **_Sakura odiará a Sasuke, pero tendran mucha quimica y acabaran por volverse a enamorar. Aunque antes de decirse Te quiero, el deseo los llevará por delante. (No digo más)_**  
**_De esta pareja habra LEMON seguro._**  
_***Naruhina;**_ _**Hinata podrá dejar alado todo y decirle a Naruto que está enamorada de el.**_  
_**De estos tambien habra LEMON.**_  
_***ItaIno:**_ _**Ino fué novia de Itachi cuando eran niños, pero Ino lo dejó por su novio actual Sai, pero siguió siento amiga de Itachi, pero en este mundo se dará cuenta de quien verdad ama es a Itachi. ¿El la amará**_  
_**No se si habra lemon o no..Depende se lo que vosotros querais.. (Digan que si, anda).**_

**Ahora si,me despido hasta que escriba el capitulo, quise hacer un Opening y pues mirad, la cancion de Besame- Cali & El Dandee (Como dice Verano y Amor) me pareció perfecta.**

**Byebye Kiss**


	2. Vacaciones de verano

_**~~CAPITULO 1~~**_

**_"Vacaciones de verano"_**

**Pasado: 19 de Julio de 2009.**

_**Acababa de tocar la campana de todos los colegios anunciando la llegada de las vacaciones de verano. Todos los niños caminaban felices a sus casas, un grupo de amigos estaba en un jardin cercano a sus casas haciendo planes para verano.**_

- ¿Como salieron vuestras notas?.- _**Preguntó un azabache llamado Sasuke, era un niño lindo, simpatico y amable.-**_ Yo saqué todo sobresalientes_**.- Sonreia el azabache picando a sus compañeros.**_

- Yo suspendí 3.-_** Dijo un rubio llamado Naruto, un niño bastante imperactivo que hacia sonreir a cualquiera**_.- Espero que mi madre no se lo tome a mal.-

- Si te castigan, te mataré tenemos que hacer muchos planes.- _**Hablaba uno mas gordito, Chouji.**_- Mis notas salieron bien.-

- Es verdad, Chouji tenemos que disfrutar este verano a tope...pronto empezaremos 3º de ESO.- _**Dijo un castaño llamado Kiba.**_

- ¿Y tus notas, Kiba?.-_** Preguntó Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke por un año.-**_

- Mmm..saqué todos suficientes, pero mi madre se lo tomará a bien seguro.-**_ Kiba por dentro estaba pensando en lo furiosa que se pondria su madre._**

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.-_** Lo llamaba una pelirosa con un trozo de papel en la mano, una rubia y una pelinegra venian tras ella.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿Que sucede?.- _**Preguntaba el azabache poniendosé frente a ella.**_

- Mira, Sasuke-kun.- _**La pelirosa le tendió las notas al azabache con una sonrisa.**_

- Wow, ¿Copiaste en todo?._**- Preguntó Naruto observando tambien las notas de la pelirosa.**_

- No, idiota yo aprobé porque estudié.-_** Puso sus brazos en jarras encarando al rubio.**_

- Estan muy bien, sacaste sobresalientes y notables, sigue asi Sakura-chan algun dia serás tan lista como yo.- _**Sonrió el azabache devolviendolé las notas.**_

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun.-_** Agradeció la pelirosa sonrojada.**_

- ¿Que planean hacer estas vacaciones de verano, chicos?.- _**Preguntó la rubia.**_

- Pensabamos disfrutarlo.-_** Contestó Naruto.**_

- Si, Naruto ¿Iremos a comer ramen, verdad?.-_** Preguntó Chouji a su amigo rubio.**_

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?.- _**Naruto le sonreia a Chouji.**_- Pero no pienses que perderé contigo.

- Hei, ¿Que tal si empezamos las vacaciones jugando al futbol?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si es una buena idea.-_** Dijeron los chicos.**_

- Hey, ¿Nosotras podemos ir?.-_** Preguntó Hinata timidamente.**_

- Pues claro que si Hinata-chan, cuantos mas mejor.- _**Respondió Itachi.**_

- Pero Itachi, ellas no son tan buenas como nosotros.- _**Se quejó Kiba.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-_** Preguntaron las tres chicas con un aura negra.**_

- Ya calmaros chicas, Kiba quiso decir que no soy tan buenas como nosotros porque sois mejores aún.- _**Corrigió Itachi.**_

- Yo no..- _**Kiba intentó negarlo pero Naruto le tapó la boca.**_

- Bueno, ¿entonces adonde quedamos?.- _**Preguntó Ino a los chicos.**_

- Mmm, iremos al descampado que hay al lado de las vias del tren.-_** Respondió Sasuke.**_

- Bien, y ¿que hora?.- _**Preguntó la rubia.**_

- ¿A las 4:00? o si no podemos quedar a otra hora.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- No, bien a las 4:00 en las vias del tren.-_** Aceptó Ino.**_

- Nos vemos, no quiero que mi madre me heche la bronca.-_** Dijo Kiba.**_

- Si, yo tambien me voy.-_** Chouji también se despidió de todos.**_

- Cierto, Sasuke tenemos que irnos nosotros tambien.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_- Naruto ven con nosotros, pasamos por tu casa y te dejamos.-

- Bien, bueno adios chicas.- _**Se despidió el rubio, Sasuke alzó la mano en forma de despedida y sonrió.**_

- Adios.-_** Se despidieron las chicas, estás tambien se fueron a casa.**_

_**(4:00) Marcaba el reloj, los chicos poo a poco fueron llegando al lugar donde habian quedado. No parecia haber nada de movimiento, Sasuke trajó su balon de futbol que le habian regalado sus padres por las buenas notas que habia sacado, Tubieron una pequeña pelea que la organizaron empezada por Naruto y Kiba mientras elegian los equipos, finalmente Itachi decidió los equipos, una vez ya hechos comenzaron a jugar, Naruto envió el balon lejos, callendo en las vias del tren.**_

- Vaya.., lo siento Sasuke.- _**Se disculpó Naruto**_

- No pasa nada, yo iré a buscarlo.-_** Dijo Sasuke empezando a correr hacia las vias, una vez llegó cogió el balon, pero su pié se coló en uno de los huecos entre las vias.**_

- ¿Sasuke sucede algo?.- _**Pregunto su hermano Itachi al ver que Sasuke tardaba.**_

- Se me coló un pie, no puedo sacarlo.- _**Dijo mientras intentaba sacar el pie.**_

- Sasuke, cuidado.-_** Gritó Sakura.**_

- ¿Cuidado porque?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- El el tren se hacerca.- _**Dió otro grito Hinata.**_

- Sasuke, maldita sea sal ya de hay.- _**Gritó su hermano alterado viendo como el tren se hacercaba.**_

- Yo, no puedo, no puedo sacarlo.-_** Sasuke sentia mucho miedo, intentó sacar el pie pero seguia atrapado entre las vias.**_

- !Sasuke¡.- _**Gritaron todos viendo como el tren comenzaba a pitar y a hacer señas para que se quitara de la via, pero Sasuke no podia moverse, el tren parecia ir cada vez mas rapido, El azabache oia los amargos gritos de sus amigos llenos de angustia, el tren estaba apunto de llegar cuando Chouji sin pensarlo corrió hacia Sasuke y le empujó, El zapato de Sasuke seguia en la via y el salió hacia el otro lado callendo al suelo descalzo y agarrado a su balon, Chouji estaba tirado en las vias del tren, intentó levantarse, pero el tren le pasó por encima arrollandoló. Todos observaron tal tremendo choque, no fué facil ver como el cuerpo de Chouji se descomponia frente a sus ojos y la sangre brotaba.**_

- _Chouji_.- _**Susurró Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de Shock, Todos pasaron la via y fueron a ver como estaba Sasuke.**_

- ¡Chouji!.-_** Kiba, Itachi y Naruto miraban los escombros del cuerpo de Chouji en la via.**_

- Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?.-_** Preguntaron las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos viendo que Sasuke seguia en Shock.**_

- Ha sido mi culpa..-_** Fué lo unico que salió de la boca de Sasuke.**_

_Su culpa._

_Su culpa nada más que de el._

_Eso era algo que le atormentaria el resto de su vida._

...

**Actualidad: 19 Julio 2012.**

_**Una chica pelirosa de cuarto curso, 17 años, el pelo largo hasta la cintura, iva caminando por los pasillos del instituto, había conseguido sacar matriculas de honor en todas las asignaturas. Pasandó por las taquillas escuchó a la pandilla mas popular del instituto, en esa pandilla estaba Sasuke Uchiha, compañero y amigo desde hacia 5 años, que tras el accidente en el que perdieron a su amigo Chouji se distancio de ellos, conviertiendosé en un "Chico malo" sus altas calificaciones bajaron mucho, y segun decian ivan con una chica cada dia, segun decian ahora estaba con Karin, enemiga de la pelirosa desde hacia mucho, Karin odiaba a Sakura y casi siempre se metia con ella, Sakura vió que Karin comenzaba a hacercarse a ella, para molestarla seguramente..Sakura no le hizo caso y se dispuso a abrir su taquilla, cuando alguien la cerró pasando su brazó por el hombro.**_

- ¿Me dejas abrir mi taquilla?.-_** Preguntó Sakura mirandolá con recelo.**_

- ¿Porque deberia?.- _**Preguntó Karin en tono de superioridad.**_

- Porque si no te voy a partir la cara.-_** La amenazó la pelirosa.**_

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Esque quieres que les cuente a todos tu secreto?.-_** Le preguntó la peliroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.**_

- ¿Que quieres Karin?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa intentando evitar los de su "secreto".**_

- Quiero, que me hagas los deberes de vacaciones si no los hago bien suspenderé.-_** Pidió la peliroja.**_

- ¿Que?, llevo todo el año estudiando y esforzandome, ¿Y me pides que me pase el verano haciendo tus deberes?.- _**Preguntó con ironia la pelirosa.**_

- Si.-_** Respondió Karin.**_

- Pues, ¿sabes? tu novio antes sacaba buenas notas, pideseló a el.-_** Dijo señalando a Sasuke que estaba sentado en la mesa junto al resto de la pandilla de Karin.**_

- Sasuke no es mi novio, solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando.-_** Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, lo cual afecto un poco a la pelirosa.**_

- Hmp, no me importa.-_** Mintió la pelirosa, enrrealidad escuchar eso fué como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazon, pero ¿Porque? si la pelirosa lo odiaba.**_

- Bueno, ¿Me haras los deberes?.-_** Preguntó Karin.**_

- No.- _**Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- Mira, me los vas a hacer si o si.- _**Amenazó Karin.**_

- He dicho, NO.-_** Repitió la pelirosa.**_

- Y yo dije que si.-_** Karin se avalanzo a ella, y comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo, puñetazos, bofetadas..etc. Kiba y Naruto andaban poralli cerca y fueron a alejar a Sakura, mientras Suguetsu y Sasuke alejaban a Karin.**_

- Soltadme, soltadme.- _**Gritaba la pelirosa deseandole partirle la cara a Karin.**_

- Sakura-chan basta.- _**Le pidió el rubio.**_

- Ja-ja.-_** Rió la peliroja.**_- Sakura, ¿Quieres que todos sepan tu secreto?.

- Ya vamonos, Karin.- _**Ordenó Sasuke, no sabía la razon pero no queria ver como Karin arruinaba la reputacion de Sakura.**_

- Espera, Sasuke creo que todos deberian saber que Sakura estuvo trabajando en..uhm...- _**Sasuke le robó un beso a Karin para que no dijera el secreto de Sakura.**_

- Ya vamonos, no merece la pena.-_** Ordenó Sasuke.**_

- Maldito.- _**Murmuró Naruto.**_- ¿Como se atreve a decir que Sakura-chan no vale la pena?-

- Sasuke eres un imbecil!.- _**Gritó Sakura soltandosé del agarre de Naruto y Kiba.**_- Eres un idiota, creido, un grandisimo cabron, cretino, y horriblemente odioso.- _**Gritó Sakura con ceño fruncido.**_- Te odio.

- Hmp.- _**Fué lo unico que soltó Sasuke mientras desaparecia por el pasillo con su pandilla.**_

- ¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien.- _**Pregunto Kiba mientra Sakura lloraba en los brazos del rubio de al lado.**_

- No, ¿Porque se alejó asi de nosotros?.-_** Preguntó Sakura secandosé las lagrimas.**_

- No lo sé.- _**Respondió Kiba, miró a Naruto y el rubio mostraba una cara de tristeza.**_

- Chicos, ¿Que pasó aqui?, ¿Porque lloras Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Itachi llegando hacia donde estaban sus amigos.**_

- Eh, Karin.- _**Se limitó a decir Kiba.**_

- Vaya, bueno olvidaros de los malos rollos, quiero invitaros a mi casa de verano estas vacaciones.-_** Sonrió Itachi.**_

- ¿A tu casa?, pero Sasuke tambien está los veranos contigo, ¿No?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Si, bueno pero hace tres años que no hablais con el, ni el con vosotros, solo ignorarlo.-_** Respondió Itachi.**_

- Bueno, será dificl porque Sakura-chan acaba de gritarle enmedio de todos que es una imbecil, un idiota, un creido y mas cosas.-_** Comentó Kiba aguantandose las ganas de reir.**_- A si que..-

- Se lo merecia.- _**Se defendió Sakura cruzando los brazos.**_

- Sakura-chan...bueno tu solo ignoraló ¿Si?._**- Aconsejó Itachi.**_

- Esque encima besó a Karin y ella dijo que..arg los odio.-_** Dijo Sakura enojada.**_

- Sakura, ella es su novia.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- Aja, ella me dijo que solo se acostaban de vez en cuando.-_** Bufó Sakura en un tono de molesta-celosa.**_

- Mmm, entiendo._**- Sonrió Itachi.-** A si que Sakura-chan sigue enamorada de él, por mucho que diga que le odia.-** Pensó Itachi.**_

- ¿Que entiendes, Itachi-kun?.-_** Preguntó Sakura recelosa.**_

- Nada, nada, cosas mias, no te preocupes..diles a Ino y Hinata que tambien están invitadas, ¿Si?.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- Si, yo les diré ¿y cuando iremos?.- _**Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Es cierto, ¿Cuando?.-_** Tambien pregunto Naruto.**_

- Pues mañana por la mañana a las 10:30 preparensé, ire a burcaros en mi coche.-_** Itachi sonrió iva a estrenar su recien comprado coche era lo bueno de tener 18 años.**_

- Es cierto Itachi, tu ya tienes coche.-_** Lo miró molesto Kiba.**_- No es justo, yo tambien quiero..-

- Pues solo tienes que esperar un año, enano.- _**Se burló Itachi.**_

- ¿Que?, perdona yo no fuí el que repitió curso y ahora está en un grupo donde todos son menores por un año.- _**Se la devolvió Kiba, e Itachi dejó de reir.**_

- Chicos paren, ¿Nos vamos Kiba?.- _**Preguntó Naruto, Kiba asintió con la cabeza.**_- Hasta mañana Itachi.-_** Se despidieron los dos.**_

- Bueno me voy Itachi-kun, nos vemos mañana.- _**Se despidió la pelirosa, el se despidió y se fué.**_

_**Sakura volvió a su casa andando, de camino a su casa estaban las vias del tren donde ocurrió aquel accidente que le costó la vida a Chouji, ella no se entristecia al recordarlo, ella le gustaba recordar lo felices que eran, ¿Que si hechaba de menos a Chouji? pues si, como todos..Bueno ella pensaba que al unico que no le importaba era a Sasuke, ella estaba completamente segura que al que menos le afecto la muerte de Choji fué a Sasuke, aunque la verdad; La muerte de Chouji fué la que hizo que Sasuke cambiara tan repentinamente y se alejara de ellos...Cuando la pelirosa llegó a su casa le enseñó la nostas a su madre.**  
_

- Mama, ya estoy en casa, traje las notas.-_** Sonrió la pelirosa entrando a su casa**_.- Hola Pakkum._**- Saludó a su perro.**_

- Hija, sientate preparé tu comida favorita, ¿Aprovaste todo cierto?.- _**Pregunto la señora Haruno.**_

- Si, mama todo matriculas de honor, me han dado una beca para la universidad de la ciudad de aqui alado es la mejor del lugar, y no está muy lejos puedo ir en autobus, pero no se si haceptarla o no..- _**Comento la pelirosa sentandosé en la mesa.-**_

- Es una gran oportunidad, no deberias dejarla escapar.- _**Le aconsejó la señora Haruno.**_

- No deberias dejar marchar esa oportunidad.-_** Dijo su padre entrando en la cocina despues de un duro dia de trabajo.**_

- Hola papi, ¿Enserio lo crees?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Si y tal vez podrias ayudarnos, ultimamente están despidiendo mucha gente en mi empresa, si estudias y encuentras un buen trabajo, podrias ayudarnos a pagar la hipoteca y todo.- _**Le aconsejó el señor Haruno.**_

- Ya estuve trabajando el verano pasado, y te ayudé con la hipoteca, ¿No?.- _**Pregunto Sakura.**_

- Si, hija pero todavía quedan 7 años de hipoteca y si me hechan del trabajo..no se lo que haremos._**- Respondió el señor Haruno.**_

- Bueno papi, no te preocupes ¿Si?.- _**Sakura tranquilizó a su padre.-**_

- Porcierto hija, ¿En que estuviste trabajando el verano pasado?, te pagaban bien podrias volver.- _**Le dijo su madre mientras les servia la comida.**_

- No voy a volver mama, además era solo un trabajo de camarera.-_** Le respondió Sakura, sentia algo oprimiste en su corazon, no era del todo mentira.**_- AH porcierto se me olvidaba, mañana me voy durante todo el verano, Itachi nos invitó a mi, Ino, Hinata y los demás a pasar el verano en su casa.-

- Oh, ¿El hijo mayor de los Uchiha, no?.- _**Preguntó el señor Haruno, Sakura asintió.**_

- ¿Y como está Sasuke? desde lo de Chouji no se nada de el, ¿Ya no sale en vuestro grupo?.-_** Pregunto la señora Haruno.**_

- No, mama el ya no se junta con nosotros.- _**Contestó Sakura terminando de comer.-**_ Bueno yo me subo a mi cuarto, tengo que prepararme las cosas para mañana.-

- Uhm, si.- _**Los señores haruno siguieron comiendo.**_

_**Sakura subió a su cuarto y llamó a Hinata e Ino para avisarles lo de mañana, y luego ordenó su maleta, 4 bañadores, muchos tops, faldas, pantalones baqueros cortos y una simples sandalias bonitas, Crema solar, sus gafas de sol favoritas, un vestido playero y su bolsa de aseo. Cuando terminó se puso los cascos para escuchar musica y desconectar un rato del mundo que le rodeaba...Pasaron las horas y casi sin darse cuenta se hizo la hora de cenar. Bajó abajo y comió la cena..charló con sus padres y subió de nuevo a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida, con un solo pensamiento.**_- _¿Que me esperara estas vacaciones?_

**Fin del capitulo 1-Continuará.**_  
_

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? espero que les guste, dejenme reviews con sus opiniones, me pondrian muy feliz =D**_

_**Byebye 3**_

_**Prox-capitulo: ¿Ituyakari?**_


	3. ¿Ituyakari?

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**¿Ituyakari?**_

**20 de Julio de 2012**

_**Un coche rojo, marca ferrary iva por la carretera, en el ivan 6 personas una de ellas iva en el maletero por si los pillaba la policia por ir mas de 5 personas en el coche.**_

- Itachi, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?.- _**Preguntó la persona que iva en el maletero.**_

- Faltan uno 20 minutos, tranquilizate Naruto.- _**Respondió el Itachi con las manos en el volante.**_

- Bueno, aguantaré, Ino-chan , ¿Estas grabando el paisaje como te dije?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Uy, Naruto-kun lo siento se me olvidó.- _**Contestó la rubia riendosé.**_

- Ino-chan eres mala.-_** Dijo Sakura riendo con ella.**_

- Ehh, ¿tu tambien Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Naruto desilusionado.**_

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun pero tranquilo de vuelta tu irás sentado y Kiba-kun ira en el maletero._**- Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Yo porque?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_- Sakura-chan si no no podré estar a tu lado.- _**Se quejó Kiba.**_

- Ah Kiba-kun, no toques hay, hace frio.- _**Se escuchaba reirse a Sakura.**_

- ¿Que le haces a Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó el rubio pensando que Kiba estaba metiendolé mano a la pelirosa.**_

- No es nada Naruto, Kiba-kun solo abrió la ventana, y refresca.- _**Respondió Sakura, Naruto respondió con un "hn"**_

- Hey, ¿Es aquella la casa Itachi-kun?.-_** Preguntó Hinata señalando una gran casa realmente bonita que tenia la playa enfrente.**_

- Si, esa és.- Respondió Itachi.

- guau, se nota que es la casa de un Uchiha, es preciosa.-_** Admiró Ino.**_

- Gracias, aunque debeis decirseló a mi padre, él la contruyó.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_- Deben estar alegres de volver a veros.-

- Si, hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos.-_** Comentó Ino.**_

- Es verdad, ¿Porcierto, Sasuke..ya está aqui?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Si...-_** Respondió Itachi viendo la cara de preocupacion por parte de Naruto y Sakura.**_

- Y dinos, Itachi ¿Como se tomó que nosotros vinieramos aqui a la casa a pasar el verano?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_

- " Me da igual ", fue exactamente lo que dijo._**- Respondió Itachi mientras aparcaba el coche.**_

- Ohm, vaya.-_** Exclamó Kiba.**_

- Bueno ya salgan del coche, Naruto aguanta que te sacamos del maletero.-_** Informó Itachi.**_

- Bien.- _**Se alegró el rubio, cuando salieron todos del coche, Itachi abrió el maletero y Naruto salió a coger aire y estirarse**_.- Tengo ganas de ver al Teme.

- No te hablará.- _**Afirmó Itachi.**_

- Verás como si.- _**Bufó Naruto, Itachi rió al verlo desesperado porque Sasuke le hablara.**_

- Hola chicos, como crecieron, me alegra veros.-_** Sonreia Mikoto saliendo de la puerta de la casa.**_

- Hola, señora Uchiha.-_** Saludaron todos al unisono.**_

- ¿Donde está Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Está dentro en su cuarto.-**_ Respondió Mikoto, Naruto salió disparado dentro de la casa._**

- Bueno, vamos a ir entrando.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_

- Si.- _**Asintieron los otros.**_

_**Una vez ya dentro escucharon a Naruto hablando solo.**_

- ¿Porque está Naruto-kun hablando solo hay arriba?._**- Preguntó Ino.**_

- ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?.-_** Preguntó Kiba.**_

- ¿Que le pasará?._**- Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Estará intentando que Sasuke le hable, no me habla ni ami..-_** Respondió Itachi.**_

- ¿A ti tampoco?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_

- No.- _**Respondió el Uchiha mayor.**_

- Es raro ver a mis hijos, no hablarse me pone triste, antes siempre se reian juntos.-_** Comentó con nostalgia Mikoto.-**_ Bueno sus habitaciones están arriba.

- Naruto y Kiba dormiran en una habitacion, las chicas en otra.- _**Ordenó Itachi.**_

- ¿Que?.. oye ami no me importa compartir la habitacion con ellas..- _**Dijo Kiba sonriendo.**_

- No.-_** Dijeron las tres chicas al unisono.**_

- Bueno, vamos a ver que hace Naruto.- _**Ordenó Itachi subiendo por las escaleras seguidos de los otros.**_- Dejas aqui vuestras cosas, vamos a ver que hace Naruto.-_** Ordenó Itachi mientras señalaba las habitaciones.**_

_**Una vez acabaron fueron direccion a la habitacion de Sasuke, Naruto estaba intentando llamar su atencion hablandole sentado a su lado, y Sasuke no le contestaba, ni miraba pero se le veia agobiado.**_

- Teme.-

-...-

- Teme...-

-...-

- Teme...-

-...-

- ¿Teme?...-

-...-

- TEME, ¿ESTAS SORDO?.-_** Le gritó en toda la oreja a Sasuke.**_

- CALLATE DOBE, DEJAME EN PAZ.- _**Le devolvió el grito, Naruto sonrió y se le avalanzó a abrazarlo.**_

- Teme, sabia que acabarias por contestarme._**- Sonreia el rubio.**_

- Alejate de mi, Dobe, no me toques.- _**Ordenó el azabache mientras se desacia del agarre del rubio.**_

- Vaya, el mudito hablo.- _**Se burló Itachi.**_

- Ya, callate Itachi.- _**Frunció el ceño el azabache.**_

- ¿No vas a saludar Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó Ino alzando una ceja.**_

- Hmp, hola.-_** Saludó sin ganas.**_

- Amargado.-_** Murmuró Kiba.**_

-_** Sasuke pasó del comentario de Kiba y miró a Sakura y sonrió.**_- Parece que te tendré aqui todo el verano.-

- ¿Que, y que viene eso ahora?.-_** Preguntó enojada Sakura.**_

- Tendré tiempo para vengarme de ti.-_** Contestó el azabache. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Sasuke le habló a Sakura.**_

- ¿Ve-vengarte?.-_** Preguntó Sakura recelosa.**_

- Hmp, ¿Crees que me puedes llamar de todo e irte asi sin más?.- _**Sonrió Sasuke burlonamente hacercandosé mas.**_

- Idiota, no sabes cuanto, cuanto de odio.-_** Lo miró directo a sus ojos, Jade vs Negro.**_

- Mientes.- _**Le susurró, mientras sonreia arrogante.**_

- Yo no miento, ¿Porque mentiria?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa sin bajar la mirada.**_

- No me odias ami, si no a ti.- _**Sasuke seguia sonriendo arrogante.**_

- ¿Porque deberia odiarme?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa confundida.**_

- Hmp, tu lo sabes._**- Le respondió pasando por su lado y salió de la habitacion.**_

- Arg..-_** Se quejó la pelirosa, ¿Porque deberia odiarse?...¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke?.**_

- Finalmente..será dificil ignorarlo, ¿No Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Kiba sonriendo.**_

- Bueno, chicos..ire a comprar la comida para hoy..habrá tormenta asi que hoy no podreis disfrutar de la playa.-_** Comentó Mikoto.**_

- Jooder, yo queria ver a las chicas con bañador.- _**Se quejó Kiba.**_

- Malnacido._**- Sakura e Ino le pegaron en la cabeza un buen golpe.**_

- No te preocupes madre, ¿Hay juegos de mesa, no?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, hay un monton en el armario del salon, buscalos.- _**Respondió Mikoto.**_- Bueno hasta luego.-_** Se despidió.**_

_**Los chicos bajaron al salon y se sentaron en los sofas, enmedio habia una mesa de café.**_

- Itachi.. los juegos de mesa son aburridos.- _**Se quejó Kiba.**_

- Callate, Kiba-kun..los juegos de mesa sirven para pasarsarselo bien con sus amigos.-_** Dijo Hinata intentando entrar en razón a Kiba.**_

- Nah, siguen siendo aburridos.-_** Volvió a quejarse Kiba.**_

- Callate Kiba-kun.- _**Ordenaron Sakura e Ino.**_

- Vale, vale.. yo solo digo que.._**- Kiba fué interrumpido por Itachi.**_

- Mirad, este nunca he jugado, no me suena ¿Que tal si jugamos?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- ¿Como se llama?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Ituyakari..no se que significa pero las instrucciones no explica como se juega.- _**Respondió Itachi mientras leia las instrucciones.**_

- ¿Que dice?.- _**Pregunto Hinata.**_

- Dice " Pasarás unas maravillosas vacaciones en el mundo magico de Ituyakari..podran ir a este mundo hasta 7 personas...duracion del juego 3 meses, para el tiempo, tendrás el doble de vacaciones".- _**Itachi leyó lo que ponia en las instrucciones, todos se quedaron confundidos.**_

- ¿Pero que idiotez es esa?.- _**Preguntó Kiba aguantandosé las ganas de reir.**_

- No lo sé..-_ Respondió Itachi._

- ¿Lo provamos? abreló Itachi-kun.- _**Pidió Ino.**_

- Está bien._**- Itachi comenzó a destapar la caja y salió un rayo de luz.**_- ¿Pero que?.

- ¿Que es esa luz Itachi?.- _**Preguntó Kiba, depronto un remolino acompaño al rayo de luz.**_

- ¿Que estará sucediendo?.- _**Pensaba Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina.**_

- Ahhh.- _**Hinata y Sakura estaban gritando y abrazadas.**_

- AHHH.-_** Todos gritaron ya que el abujero de la luz, los hizo desaparecer.**_

_**{{...}}**_

- _**sasuke abria los ojos lentamente, sentia un enorme dolor de cabeza y escuchaba dos voces.**_- Hmp..-

- Sasuke-kun..despertaste.- _**Dijo Hinata, a su lado estaba Sakura sin decir nada.**_

- ¿Donde..donde estamos?.- _**Preguntó el azabache confundido.**_

- No lo sabemos... hace poco nos despertamos Sakura-chan y yo..pero solo estabas tu y esto es un sitio muy raro.- _**Respondió Hinata mirando a todos los lados, estaban enmedio de una selva con arboles, lo extraño era que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido de algun pajaro o animal.**_

- ¿Como hemos llegado aqui?.-_** Preguntó de nuevo el azabache mirando a Hinata que era la unica que alparecer le hablaba**_.

- Cuando tu hermano abrió la caja...despues despertamos aqui...es extraño.._**- Contestó Hinata.**_

- ¿No sabes donde están los demás?.-_** Volvió el azabache a hacer una pregunta.**_

- No.-_** Hinata negó con la cabeza.-**_

- Hola.-_** Un pequeño osito marron con ojos esmeraldas se colocó alado de Sakura, la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver un oso tan pequeño volando y encima hablando.**_

- AHHHHHHHHH.- _**Gritó la pelirosa lanzandosé a Hinata con miedo, la cual tambien se sorprendió mucho.**_

- Ya veo..estoy soñando._**- Dijo el azabache.**_

- Esto, no es un sueño estais en Ituyakari.-_** Dijo el pequeño oso marron.**_

- ¿Entonces, donde estamos?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- En Ituyakari, mi mundo...- _**El pequeño oso fue cortado por Sakura.**_

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUI, ESTO NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL.-_** Se alteró la pelirosa.**_

- He dicho que siii, esto es real.- _**Dijo el pequeño oso.**_

- NO PUEDE.-_** Dijo Hinata tambien alterada.**_

- BASTA.-_** Gritó Sasuke calmando a las otras dos.-**_ Oye si esto es real, ¿Que pruevas tienes?.

- Mmm, veamos..¿Sueles soñar mucho conmigo? ¿ O con estas dos?.- _**Preguntó el pequeño animal.**_

- Mm, contigo y Hinata no.-_** Respondió el azabache mirando de reojo a la pelirosa sonriendolé burlonamente.**_

- ¿Pero que dices? Arg eres ODIOSO.- _**Le espetó en su cara la pelirosa.**_

- La venganza se hace mas, y mas cruel.- _**Sonrió arrogante el azabache.**_

- Es tu culpa, me provocas a que te insulte.-_** Se defendió la pelirosa.**_

- Bueno, chicos parad ya..Dinos pequeño...¿Como te llamas?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Kepu.-_** Dijo el pequeño animal.**_- Os explicaré que es esto pero teneis que seguidme, vuestros amigos estan con mi amo.-_** Ordenó Kepu.**_

- Esta bien.- _**Acepto la pelirosa.**_

_**Fueron caminando detras del pequeño animal que volaba, era estraño pero tambien era extraño el haber aparecido en ese lugar. Llegaron a una zona costerea, vieron a todos sus amigos hay, Hinata y Sakura fueron corriendo a reunirse con los demas mientras Sasuke seguia alado de la pequeña criatura. Un hombre de unos 34 años estaba alli.**_

- Hola, ¿Porque tardaste tanto Kepu?.- Preguntó el hombre peliplateado.

- Esque, estaban no querian creerme.-_** Respondió Kepu.**_

- Oiga, nos prometió que cuando llegara su mascota y nuestros amigos, nos lo contarias todo.-_** Le recordó Itachi al hombre.**_

- Cierto, bueno para empezar..Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, yo soy el encargado de esta isla magica, de Ituyakari...- _**Kakashi explicó que estaban en una "Isla"magica, con seres magicos.**_

- Espere, espere.- _**Cortó Kiba**_.- ¿Como vamos a salir de aqui?.-

- No podeis.- _**Respondió el pequeño animal**_.

- ¿Como que no? pero si hemos entrado debe haber una salida, ¿No?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- No podeis..almenos en 3 meses.- _**Respondió el hombre que decia llamarse Kakashi.**_

- ¿Porque tres meses?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Porque eso seria hacer trampas.- _**Contestó Kepu.**_

- ¿Porque habla tu mascota Kakashi?.-_** Preguntó Naruto mirando al animal asqueado.**_

- No soy una mascota.- _**Se enfadó kepu.**_

- Es mi acompañante.-_** Corrigió Kakashi.**_

- ¿Un acompañante que es eso?.-_** Pregunto Hinata.**_

- Es.. como explicarlo...tu animal interior, aparte de hacer compañia pueden usar magia.-_** Respondió Kakashi.**_

- ¿Que esta cosa hace magia?.-_** Preguntó Sakura poniendo entasis en la palabra "Cosa" lo cual molestó mucho a Kepu.**_

- ¿A quien llamas tu "cosa"? Itayukii.- _**Kepu despues de utilizar la palabra Itayukii Sakura fué rodeada por una nube de humo, cuando la nube se disolvió Sakura tenia orejas y cola de gato, y una ropa bastante sexy, un top rosa con escote que dejaba ver su ombligo, y unos pantalones cortos rosas y un collar de gato puesto en su cuello del mismo color;rosa.**_

- KYAAAAAAAA¡, ¿Que me has hecho?.-_** Preguntó toda sonrojada, tapandosé como chicos (Sasuke incluido) se quedaron mirandolá como si de una diosa se tratara.**_- ¿Que ocurre? no me mireis asii.-_** Les ordenó muy avergonzada.**_- Kepu, lo siento mucho porfavor devuelveme como estaba antes.- _**Pidió la pelirosa.**_

- Nop.- _**Le negó Kepu.**_

- Sakura-chan estas linda de gatita.- _**Dijo Ino.**_

- Cierto.- _**Afirmó Hinata.-**_

- ¿A si?.-_** Preguntó mirandosé de pies a cabeza.**_- La verdad esque me veo sexy.-

- Si.- _**Afirmaron Kiba y Naruto babeando, Itachi se giró para no verla y Sasuke la miraba arrogante.**_

- ¿Que miras Sasuke-kun?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño. El azabache se fué hacercando hasta quedar cerca de ella.**_

- No es la primera vez que te veo asi.-_** Le susurró el azabache al oido, la pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos y recordó a lo que se referia.**_

_**Flash Back.:::**_

_Verano de 2011._

_Sasuke, Suiguetsu y Karin entraban a una discoteca. Alli se sentaron en la barra, de pronto sonó una campana que anunciaba el principio de un show, Sasuke casi se atraganta con su copa al ver que Sakura salió de alli vestida de gata, habian 2 chicas mas pero el solo se fijó en la pelirosa, ella y las chicas comenzaron a hacer movimientos sexys al ritmo de la musica bailando con las barras._

_- ¿Que hace..?.- Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase._

_- ¿Esa no es la chica pelirosa que era amiga tuya?.- Preguntó Suiguetsu señalandolá._

_- Si, ella es la frentona, Sasuke vamonos de aqui.- Ordenó la peliroja._

_- No.- Le negó Sasuke._

_- Pero..- Karin fué cortada._

_- ¿Que coño hace ella en un lugar como este?.- Se preguntaba Sasuke en voz alta._

_- La mayoria de las chicas que trabajan aqui, tambien hacen otros servicios, es una ramera.- La insultó la peliroja._

_- Oye Karin, tu conseguirias trabajo rapidamente aqui.- Se burló Suiguetsu._

_- Callate, idiota.- Le pegó la peliroja a Suiguetsu._

_- Callarse los dos.- Sasuke realmente se notaba decepcionado.- ¿Acaso ella hará ese tipo de servicio?, ella no puede hacer eso..- Pensaba Sasuke._

_El Show se terminó y Sakura no pudo evitar fijaste en aquellas tres personas que conocia, les miró y pudo fijarse en que la mirada del azabache era de odio, ella pensó que seguramente el la odiaba a ella...Rezó porque ellos no dijeran nada, pero ni siquiera habló con ellos._

_**Fin del Flash back.:::**_

- ¿Que hacias en un lugar como ese?.-_** Le preguntó el azabache en un susurro que nadie logró oir.**_

- Eso no te importa.- _**Le respondió de mala manera.**_

- Sasuke, no te hacerques tanto a Sakura-chan.- _**Le regañaron Naruto y Kiba.**_

- Hmp, ya arreglaremos cuentas.-_** Le volvió a susurrar para luego separarse de su lado.**_

- ¿Entonces solo podremos salir pasado tres meses?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, porcierto Kepu, devuelve a esa chica a su estado normal.-_** Pidió el peliplateado.**_

- Okey, amo.- _**Acepto el pequño osito marron.**_- Ituyakii.-_** Dicho esta palabra Sakura volvió a tener la ropa de antes.**_

- Ben, Ahora ¿Que haremos durante tres meses? ._**-Pregunto Ino.**_

- Bueno, pues pasarlo bien, ¿No?.- _**Preguntó con irnonia el peliplateado.**_- Estais en mi paraiso tropical

- ¿Donde dormiremos?.- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- En las cabañas.-_** Respondió el peliplata.**_

- ¿Que cabañas?, señor.-_** Pregunto Itachi mirando alrrededor y no había nada.**_

- Ups, cierto seguidme, esque el campamento está en la otra zona de costa.- _**Se disculpó el peliplata.**_

_**Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, y siguieron al peliplata por los senderos de aquella especie de "Isla", seguramente el verano no estaria tan mal como pensaban aquello era un paraiso tropical, y las chicas estaban encantadas de aquel pequeño osito, era un monada, pronto llegaron a las cabañas, era un campamento con 8 cabañas, una fogata medio apagada enmedio de las cabañas y la playa a dos metros frente el campamento.**_

- Esto es el paraiso.- _**Dijo Ino admirando el paisaje.**_

- Cierto, esto es fantastico.-_** Apreció Hinata.**_

- Señor Hatake, ¿Cada uno tendrá una cabaña para el solo?.-_** Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, y para vuestro acompañante.-_** Respondió Kakashi.**_

- ¿A-acompañante?.- _**Preguntaron todos.**_

- Si, mañana os ayudaré a invocarlo.-_** Respondió el peliplata.**_

- ¿No es genial? estamos en un mundo magico y el Teme vuelve a ser nuestro amigo._**- Sonrió Naruto.**_

- Yo no dije que seria vuestro amigo de nuevo.- _**Dijo molesto Sasuke.**_

- Teme, no seas amargado, tienes tantas ganas de reirte con nosotros...como en los viejos tiempos.-_** Sonrió Naruto con nostalgia que realmente le llegó a Sasuke.**_

- Hmp, bobadas.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_- _Realmente si los hechaba de menos, tal vez el destino me esté dando otra oportunidad..aunque nunca podré perdonarme a mi mismo lo de Chouji._.-_** Pensó el azabache.**_

- Vayan a dormir, ahora...Mañana hablaremos..- _**Kakashi fué cortado.**_

- Señor, es la hora de comer, ¿Como pretende que durmamos?.- _**Pregunto el rubio.**_

- Si quereis comer, haré la fogata pero despues de comer cada uno a su cuarto.- _**Ordenó Kakashi.**_- Teneis ropa en vuestras cabañas a vuestro gusto.

- ¿Como sabe nuestros gustos?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Al entrar a este mundo, se analizaron vuestros gustos, ahora no mas preguntas._**- Pidió Kakashi**_

- Si.-_** Exclamó el rubio.**_

_**Comieron la comida que les preparó Kakashi, pescado asado en la fogata, realmente estaba bueno, luego cada uno se fué a su cabaña, Sakura estaba en la suya mirando las cosas que habian, miró en el armario y vió mucha ropa, era realmente linda, se dió la vuelta y miró por la ventana se esta un bella vista al mar...depronto escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.**_

- ¿Quien está ahi?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa, alguien la cogió de los hombros y la estampó contra la pared**_.- Sa..suke, ¿Que haces aqui?.-

- Hmp, te dije que ya arreglariamos cuentas, ahora dime ¿Que hacias en un lugar como ese aquel verano?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke, está vez hablaba enserio, sin sonrisas arrogantes ni nada solo odio.**_

- Yo, tan solo bailaba, nada mas, nesesitaba el dinero.-_** Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Solo eso?.- _**Preguntó el azabache.**_

- Si, ahora sueltame me haces daño.-_** Pidió la pelirosa, el azabache aflojó un poco el agarre pero no se movió ni un centimetro.**_

- ¿Sabes..cual será mi venganza?.- _**Preguntó el azabache muy cerca de la boca de la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Cual?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa entrecerrando los ojos.**_

- ¿Dices que me odias, no?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke juntando sus cuerpo con la de la pelirosa, poniendo sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella.-**_ responde, ¿me odias?

- Si, te odio.-_** Respondió sin separse de el, aveces el deseo, puede mas que la razon, y ellos se deseaban.**_

- ¿Enserio?.- _**Sasuke rozó sus labios con los de la pelirosa.-**_

- Si.- _**Respondió ella, Sasuke le dió otro corto beso, y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del azabache**_.- Te odio.-_** Le decia entre beso y beso que le daba el azabache.**_

- ¿Entonces porque me deseas tanto, como yo a ti?.- _**Preguntó el azabache pegandola mas a el.**_

- Tu lo has dicho, solo es eso deseo.-_** Respondió la pelirosa.**_

_**El azabache se lanzó a ella con un beso hambriento, caminaron desesperadamente hasta la cama, se recostaron en ella y comenzaron a besarse con lujuria y pasion, ninguno de los dos sabian cuanto duraban los besos, lo que no sabian era que en ese momento, los dos caerian presos en aquello que todo el mundo teme sentir; El amor.. Sasuke comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la pelirosa, hasta quedar en ropa interior, Sasuke mientras se quitaba la ropa no sabía el porque, pero ella era diferente, no hacia mas que repetirse en la cabeza "Solo es una más" pero alparecer el corazon podria mas que su cabeza, ella le llenaba de un sentimiento que no había sentido con ninguna otra, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa mordisqueandoló y lamiendolo, bajo hasta sus pechos acariandolos y besandolos, arrancandole pequeños gemidos a la pelirosa que se repetia una y otra vez que lo odiaba pero hasta ella sabia que era mentira, pero reconocerlo dañaria a su orgullo..Sasuke comenzó a bajarle las bragas a Sakura, sabía que esa era la primera vez de ella, seguian besandosé, Sakura le bajaba lentamente los boxes al azabache, el sonrió de lado, realmente le deseaba solo era deseo del uno por el otro... No aguantaba mas, nesesitaba hacerla suya, poco a poco fué introduciendo su miembro en la cavidad vaginal de Sakura provocando un gemido de dolor, esperó quieto hasta que ella se acostumbró, comenzó lentamente, mas tarde ella le pedia más y más... el hacia iva aumentando el ritmo haciendo que sus embestidas fueran mas salvajes y firmes, juntos llegaron al orgasmo, Sasuke salió rapidamente de ella y se corrió fuera, luego se tumbó a su lado, ninguno se abrazó, ni se miraron a la cara solo descansaban de aquello que les llenó de tanto placer, pasado un rato Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.**_

- ¿Estas segura que solo era deseo?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke tumbado en la cama mirandolá.**_

- Si..- _**Respondió un poco dudosa**_,- Yo lo odio, ¿Porque me sentí tan bien con cada beso? arg que locura yo..ya no estoy enamorada de el.- _**Pensaba Sakura.**_- ¿Para ti tambien fué solo eso?.

- Asi es, eres una más.- _**Respondió el azabache, pensaba que Sakura se iva a enfadar pero no fué asi.**_

- Una más...hn, ya lo sabia, sabia que solo querias desahogar tus deseos carnales con alguien.- _**Le sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.**_

-_** Ver la sonrisa de Sakura mientras decia aquellas palabras fué como si a su corazon le hubiesen clabado una estaca**_.- Si..- _**Fué lo unico que dijo Sasuke.**_

- ¿Cu-cuantas mas han sido?.- Preguntaba Sakura con recelo.

- No recuerdo.-_** Se sinceró el azabache.**_- ¿Porque me siento asi? ¿La estaré lastimando?

- Hn, entiendo..bueno espero haberte servido de ayuda Sasuke-kun.- _**Dijo la pelirosa**_.- Ahora dime, ¿Por que yo?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Mmm, es parte de mi venganza.-_** Sonrió el azabache.**_

- ¿Que?.- _**Preguntó un poco enojada.**_

- Mi venganza...cuando llege el dia de salir de aqui, estarás tan loca por mi que te daré donde más te duele, tu orgullo.- _**Le respondió Sasuke mirandola a los ojos.**_

- Lo que yo decia, odioso y cabron...-_** Dijo Sakura enfadada.**_

- Hmp, ¿Que esperabas?, ¿Que vendria a arrodillarme y a pedir perdon por alejarme de vosotros..?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke Ironicamente.**_

- ¿Porque te alejaste de nosotros?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa tristemente.**_

- _**Sasuke miró un punto fijo en la pared.-**_ Porque..- _**No le salian las palabras.**_

- ¿Y bien? ¿piensas decirlo?.-_** Preguntó de nuevo la pelirosa.**_

- Hn.-_** Sasuke seguia sin responder.**_

- Cobarde, no eres capaz de decir nada, obvamente fué por Chouji, eres seguramente el unico que no se acuerda de el.-_** Le echó en cara la pelirosa, eso fué un duro golpe para Sasuke.**_

- Callate, nos sabes nada, nada ¿Entiendes?.- _**Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y eso le hacía contar la verdad.**_- No entiendes nada, porque tu no fuiste la culpable de su muerte, yo si, he estado todos estos años alejandome de vosotros, volviendome en alguien que odio, para que no os pasara a ninguno de vosotros lo mismo que a Chouji, y ¿encima me lo hechas en cara?, no sabes lo que he pasado, nunca lo sabras..._**- Sasuke cogió aire despues de soltar todo lo que habia dicho.**_

- Lo- lo siento, Sasuke-kun.-_** Sakura cologó una mano en su hombro.**_

- Siento, haberte gritado.- _**Se disculpó el**_.- Me marcho antes de que venga el hombre ese y me pille aqui semidesnudo._**- Sonrió el azabache.**_

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Significa que somos amigos?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

-_** Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja.-**_ ¿No me odiabas? ¿O acaso mi venganza está funcionando?.-_** Sonrió burlonamente.**_

- No, no es nada de eso.- _**Negaba con cierto nerviosismo.**_- Yo nunca me enamoraria de ti.- _**Sakura infló los mofletes.**_

- Nunca digas nunca, Sakura-chan.- _**Le sonrió arrogante el azabache.**_

- Tal vez, seas tu el que está enamorado de mi.- _**Sakura puso sus brazos en jarras.**_

- ¿Sabes?, una vez lo estuve._**- Dijo Sasuke mirandola a los ojos.**_

- Basta, arg.-_** Se quejó la pelirosa.**_- ¿A que viene eso ahora?.

- Siempre te puso nerviosa estar a mi lado, en clase..nunca podia concentrarte cuando me sentaba a tu lado-_** Sonrió el azabache.**_

- Hn, ¿No te ivas?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa cruzando los brazos.**_

- A esto me refiria, tu no me odias ami, te odias a ti, por no poder odiarme.**- Sonrió arrogante.**- ¿Acaso me equivoco?.

- Debes irte, es hora de dormir, estoy cansada.- _**Le ordenó Sakura sin contestar a su pregunta.**_

- Hmp, está bien.-_** Sasuke se vistió y cuando termino abrió la puerta.**_

- Sasuke-kun.-_** Lo llamó la pelirosa**_.- Tu no tuviste culpa de lo que le pasó a Chouji.-_**le sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.**_

- Hn.-_** Sonrió el azabache.-**_ Sakura-chan, gracias.- _**Dijo Sasuke haciendo sonreir a Sakura.-**_ _Realmente tu no eres una mas..Sakura-chan._-_** Pensó Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta.**_

_**Sakura seguia desnuda en la cama tapada con la sabana, se levantó y buscó un pijama en los cajones y se lo puso, luego se acostó en su cama, en la que momentos antes habia estado el chico que siempre quiso y seguia queriendo en el fondo de su corazon, la cama olia a el, ella no tardó mucho en dormirse.**_

_**Sasuke llegó a su cabaña y se acortó en su cama, se durmió en pensando en todos sus amigos, pero entre ellos destacaban la pelirosa y el rubio, junto a su hermano.**_

_Sin saberlo, Sakura y Sasuke; habian caido en el juego del demonio, en aquel pozo sin salida, aquello que puede ser dulce pero a la vez amargo, algo tan simple y tan complejo como el amor.._

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo..._**

_**¿Que pasará en el proximo?, ¿Me adelante mucho para este momento entre Sasuke y Sakura?, bueno tardarán mucho en sincerarse y ser novios, pero no será la ultima vez que compartan momentos en cama...Y sobre el Naruhina o Itaino...AUN QUEDA HISTORIA TAMBIEN HARÉ COSAS CON ESTAS PAREJAS PERO MI PRINCIPAL ES SASUSAKU,**  
_


	4. Querido amigo

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**"Querido amigo"**_

_**Isla Ituyakari: 21 de julio de 2012.**_

_**(8:02 de la mañana)**_

_**Sakura dormia placidamente en su cama destapada de sus sabanas y abrazada a la almohada.**_

- Sakura..Sakura-chan despierta.-_** Sakura fué abriendo los ojos lentamente para toparse con el rostro de preocupacion de Sasuke.**_

- !Ahh¡, ¿Que-que haces tu aqui?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa sentandosé en la cama.**_

- Estuve pensando, ¿Es cierto que yo no tengo la culpa?, es decir ¿de lo que le pasó a Chouji?.- _**Preguntó el azabache mostrando preocupacion.**_

- Claro que no tienes la culpa Sasuke, pero ¿porque vienes a estas horas? podrias haber esperado a mañana.-_** Le respondió Sakura.**_

- Esque, veras...yo..-_** Sasuke intentaba decirle lo que pensaba.**_

- Tu..¿?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa animandolo a seguir**_.

- Yo quiero hacer las paces con todos...quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes..-_** Respondió el azabache mirando a un lado para no ver su sonrojo de avergonzado.**_

- _**Sakura sonrió tiernamente**_.- Sasuke-kun...-

- Arg, no hagas eso no sonrias asi._**- Ordenó el azabache sonrojado**_.- _Odio que me sonria asi..., me hace sentir..."raro"_.- _**pensaba Sasuke.**_

- Uhm, ¿Porque?.-_** Preguntó confundida.**_

- Nada nada, Entonces ¿Crees que me perdonaran?.-

- Veamos...yo creo que si.-

- ¿Tu me perdonaste?.-

- ¿Yo?.-_** Preguntó abriendo los ojos**_.- No lo sé...-

- Despues de lo de anoche deberias perdonarme.- _**Le sonrió burlonamente.-**_ ¿Fui el primero cierto?.

- Arg, lo de anoche fué un error.-_** Sakura hablaba nerviosamente sin mirarlo a la cara.**_- Nunca debí caer en tu trampa, solo lo haces por venganza y yo..no digo imbecil.., arg odioso realmente eres odioso, no se ni lo que digo, idiota.-_** Sasuke se sentó en la cama muy cerca de ella.**_- Idiota alejate, alejate, Sasuke-kun.- _**Sakura estaba sonrojada**_.- Arg.- _**La pelirosa se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie enfrente de la cama mirandolo con el ceño frucido.**_- Tu no lograrás vengarte de mi.

- Todavia no me respondiste, Sakura-chan.-_** Dijo el azabache.**_

- Si, fuiste el primero.-_** Dijo rapidamente sonrojada.**_

- Hmp._**- Sonrió de lado.**_- ¿No sentiste nada?.-_** Pregunto el azabache.**_

- Odio, odio fué lo que senti.-

- Pero tu me preguntaste si eramos amigos.-

- Pero.._**- Sakura fué cortada.**_

- También evistaste mi pregunta, de que no puedes odiarme.-_** Le sonrió burlonamente.**_

- Yo..yo, mn qe te quede claro una cosa, somos amigos apartir de hoy, y vamos a hacer como si nada de lo de anoche hubiera ocurrido,¿Vale?.- _**Ordenó la pelirosa sin hacerle mucho caso al azabache.**_

- Está bien, pero esa no será la unica noche.-_** El azabache empezó a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara sonrojada de Sakura al maximo por su comenzario.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir?, yo nunca jamás volveré a..-_** S****akura paró de hablar al ver que el azabache se le hacercaba mas, la acorraló en la pared y beso su mejilla.**_

- Nunca, digas nunca, ya te lo dije.-_** Le susurró a su oido.**_- Ey no tiembles..¿Acaso tienes debilidad por mi?.

-_** Sakura estaba temblando realmente tenia debilidad por el.**_- No, ahora vete se va haciendo de dia y tengo que vestirme.- _**Sasuke se alejó de ella.**_

- Está bien, pero yo ya estoy vestido, a si que no tengo por que irme, puedo esperarte.-_** Dijo Sasuke mirando como se enfadaba la pelirosa.-**_ Bueno, vale me iré, luego nos vemos.- _**Dicho esto salió sonriendo por la puerta dejando a Sakura sola en el cuarto.**_

- _Debilidad Sakura, el es tu debilidad.-_ _**Le decia una voz en su cabeza.**_

-_ No callate, tal vez..NO, yo no quiero estar enamorada de el._-_** Sakura estaba discutiendo con ella misma.**_

- _Pero sabes que lo amas, lo amas, no como cuando tenias 14 años, si no como ahora que tienes 17 realmente estas enamorada admitelo, además el te hizo camibiar, ¿Recuerdas?._- _**Preguntó la Sakura interior.**_

**Flash Back.**

_Unos niños de 13 años estaban en clase de matemáticas, En primera fila se encontraba un niño azabache, y a lado otro rubio, detrás estaban una pelirosa y a su lado una pelinegra._

_- Ya terminé el problema, ¿Entendieron?, ahora copienló.- Ordenó el profesor._

_- Se equivocó.- Dijeron el azabache y la pelirosa a la misma vez, se miraron y sonrieron.-_

_- ¿Como que me quivoque?.- El profesor examinó el problema.- Cierto, Sasuke no me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta pero tu Sakura..¿Estas enferma o que?.- Preguntó impresionado el profesor, Sasuke era el mejor alumno de la clase, pero Sakura siempre le habian costado entender las matemáticas. El profesor se dió la vuelta y comenzó a escribir otro problema._

_- Oye Sakura-chan.- La llamó el azabache, ella levantó la vista de su cuaderno y dejó de escribir, se sonrojó al ver la mirada de azabache dirigiendosé a ella._

_- Di-di-dime Sasuke-kun.-_

_- Me alegro que haya gente tan lista como yo en la clase, sigue asi Sakura-chan.- Le sonrió el azabache haciendola sonrojar._

_- Gr-gracias.- Agradeció la pelirosa._

**Fin del flash back.**

- ___En aquel momento, yo pensé..que si me volvia lista y sacaba buenas notas el se fijaria en mi...yo no era especialmente linda pero...tenia la esperanza de que algún dia Sasuke-kun se fijaria en mi, gracias a él mejoré mis notas y me he convertido en la persona que soy ahora_**.- Pensó para si misma.**

_**Sakura abrió un cajon y sacó unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, y una camiseta de tirantes rosa, a juego unas chanclas rosas, se dejó su largo cabello suelto y salió de la cabaña para sentarse un rato a la orilla del mar y contemplar el amanecer , esperando a que llegaran los demás.**_

- Hola Sakura-san.- _**Saludó el pequeño osito marron.**_

- Hola Kepu-chan.- _**Saludó la pelirosa**_.

- Siento mi comportamiento de ayer.-_** Se disculpó el osito.**_

- No pasa nada, perdoname a mi estaba alterada, no todos los dias voy a parar a una "Isla magica"..- _**Le dijo en tono gracioso al pequeño osito, este rió por el comentario de la pelirosa..**_

- Perdonada, ¿Tienes ganas de poder invocar a tu propio compañero?.- _**Preguntó el oso.**_

- La verdad, me muero e curiosidad por como será.-

- Seguro debe ser linda tu compañera.-

- ¿Como se sabe si tu animal compañero es chico o chica?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Porque es como la misma persona.-_** Le respondió el osito.**_

- Hm, ya veo, espero que mi compañera sea igual de linda que tu Kepu-chan.- _**Le sonrió dulcemente.**_

- Me pregunto que poder tendra tu compañera.- _**Comentó el pequeño oso.**_

- ¿Poder? yo creia que todos podeis usar la misma magica, ¿No?.-_** Pregunto la pelirosa.**_

- Bueno, la magia es una cosa pero el elemento es otra..por ejemplo yo tengo el elemento del viento, puedo hacer cosas muy rapido y controlar el viento...**-Le explicó Kepu.**

- Vaya...- _**La pelirosa estaba impresionada**_.- Oye Kepu-chan, ¿Tu crees en el amor?.

- Em, nunca me he enamorado, nunca a habido ninguna chica, desde siempre hemos estado mi amo y yo solos, no hay nadie mas en esta isla.-

- Uhm vaya...¿Te sentias solo?.-

- No, porque estaba mi amo, y me cuenta muchas historias... nos lo pasamos muy bien.-

- ¿Que tipo de historias?.-

- Pues son conocidos en tu mundo, como "Caperucita roja" o "Los tres cerditos", Yo no conozco a mas seres como yo, poreso me alegré mucho cuando llegasteis a la isla, pensé que asi habrian mas como yo y podria jugar con ellos.-

- Pues, apartir de ahora no estarás mas solo, Kepu-chan.-_** Le sonrió tiernamente la pelirosa.**_

- Gracias.-

- Kepu-kun, Sakura-san.-_** Los llamó el peliplateado desde el lugar donde estaban las cabañas, ya todos estaban despertados esperando a Kepu y Sakura.-**_ Venid aqui, vamos a empezar con las invocaciones.

- Si amo, vamos Sakura-san.- _**Ordenó el osito entusiasmado.**_

- Si.- _**La pelirosa se levanto de la arena y se sacudió, luego fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los otros.**_

_**Kakashi hizo una gesto para que le siguieran, los llevó a un sitio mas alejado del campamento donde se alojaban, era un prado donde estaba rodeado de arboles frutales y florales..Kakashi les ordenó que se sentaran y el se puso enmedio.**_

- Bien chicos, teneis que concentraros en sacar vuestro animal interior, ¿Ok?.-_** Preguntó el peliplata.**_

- Si.- _**Dijeron todos menos Sasuke.**_

- ¿Como?.-_** Pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja.**_

- Pues tan solo cerrad los ojos y pronto lo vereis intentando salir de dentro de vosotros.-_** Ordenó el peliplata.-**_

_**Cerraron con fuerza los ojos y miraron dentro de ellos mismos poco a poco fueron apareciendo unos lindos animalitos frente a ellos. Delante de Itachi y Sasuke salieron dos lobos, el de Itachi negro con ojos rojos y el de Sasuke azul marino oscuro con ojos negros, Naruto tenia un zorro amarillo con ojos azules, Hinata una conejita blanca con ojos blancos,Kiba tenia un perrito(como akamaru). Ino una ardilla con ojos azules, y Sakura tenia una gatita blanca con ojos verdes.**_

- Que linda eres.- _**Grito Ino abrazando a la pequeña ardilla.**_

- Me llamo hana, para me haces daño .-_**se quejaba la ardillita.**_

- Hola, soy Hinata ¿y tu?.-_** Preguntó amistosamente la Hyuga.**_

- Me llamo zafi, encantada Hinata-sama.- _**Dijo la pequeña y educada conejita.**_

- Yo soy Kyubi, ¿Tu eres mi amo? que desilusion.-_** Se quejó el pequeño zorro amarillo.**_

- ¿Perdona? Desilusion tu.-_** Se quejó el rubio.**_

- Hola, yo soy Ryo, gusto en conocerte amo, espero poder pasar buenos momentos contigo.- _**Saludó el lobo negro.**_

- Mm, yo soy Itachi y los mismo digo.- **Itachi le sonrió al pequeño animal.**

- Tu debes de mi acompañante, ¿Cierto?, me llamo Sasuke-_** Dijo Sasuke mirando al lobo azul.**_

- Yo soy Kyo, menos mal que me tocó alguien con cerebro, no como esos.-_** Señaló con su patita a Kiba y Naruto.**_

- Ey, escuché eso.- _**Kiba miró con desprecio a Sasuke y luego dirigió su vista a su animal.**_- Soy Kiba, ¿y tu?.

- Yo soy Akamaru, espero poder pasarmelo bien contigo este verano.- _**Dijo el pequeño cachorrito.**_

- MM, Que linda eres, dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?.- _**Preguntó Sakura sonriendole tiernamente.**_

- Yo soy, garnet...tienes un color de pelo extraño, y la frente muy grande.- _**La pequeña gata comenzó a sacarle defectos a Sakura inocentemente.**_- Pero...eres linda.

- Ahhaha.- _**Rió nerviosamente intentando no matar a aquella linda gatita.**_

- Bueno ahora que los conoceis será mejor que proveis el poder e vuestro animal..Poneros en fila.-_** Ordenó Kakashi a los animalitos, asi lo hicieron**_.- Veamos, cuando yo haga la señal.- _**Kakashi bajó la mano en forma de señal.**_

_**Todos comenzaron a hacer fruto de su poder, Ryo y Kyo tenian el elemento del fuego, Hana tenia el elemento de la tierra, Zafi usaba el elemento psiquico, Kyubi usaba el elemento de agua, Akamaru utilizaba el elemento del hielo y Garnet utilizaba el elemento del rayo.**_

- ¿Agua? ¿Que gano yo con agua?._**- Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Bueno Naruto asi no pasarás sed, jaja.-_** Se burló Kiba.**_

- Idiota, ¿Y tu con hielo que?.-_** Preguntó ironicamente.**_

- Con hielo, puedo hacer que Sakura-chan tenga frio y venga a mi para abrazarme y entrar en calor.- _**Le sonrió arrogante al rubio.**_

- Sakura-chan vendria ami.-_** Le enfrentó el rubio.**_

-_ Naruto-kun realmente ¿te gusta tanto Sakura-chan?._-_** Pensó Hinata tristemente para si misma.**_

- Hey, yo no soy de nadie._**- Se enojó Sakura.**_

- Sakura-sama es mia.- _**Gritó la pequeña gata de la pelirosa**_.

- ¿Tuya?, jaja una persona no puede ser tuya.- _**Se burló la ardilla de Ino.**_

- ¿Perdona y porque no?.-_** Se quejó garnet.**_

- Pues porque tu eres de la persona.-_** Negó Hana con la cabeza.-**_ Realmente eres estupida.

- Ardilla mocosa.- _**La insultó garnet.**_

- Paren ya.- _**Ordenó Kepu la mascota de Kakashi.**_- Yo queria amigos, no queria que esten peleados.- _**Dijo tristemente.**_

- Es cierto, hagan las paces.-_** Ordenó Sakura.**_- Los amigos no pueden estar enfadados.-

- Lo siento Hana-chan.-_** Se disculpó la Garnet.**_

- No, perdoname tu ami Garnet-chan._**- Se disculpó la ardilla.**_

- Amo, ¿Puedo hacer hoy una fiesta de almohadas?.- _**Preguntó Kepu a Kakashi.**_

- ¿Que? eso es para niñas_**.- Dijo el peliplata.**_

- HMF, porfavor.-_** Pidió el animalito con los ojos critalinos.**_

- Está bien, pero solo hoy.- _**Aceptó Kakashi.-**_ Pero no hagan mucho ruido esta noche.

- Bien, vayamos a jugar.- _**Ordenó Kepu feliz por tener animales como el con los que poder jugar, ya nunca más estaria solo.**_

- ¿Puedo ir, Hinata-sama?.-_** Pidió Zafi.**_

- Si, pero cuando sea la hora de comer, vendrás conmigo quiero conocerte más.-_** Le dijo la Hyuga.**_

- ¿Yo puedo Naruto?.- _**Preguntó Kyubi.**_

- Si, pero luego te veo.- _**Respondió Naruto.**_

- Ino-san, ¿Puedo?.-_** Preguntó Hana.**_

- Si..- _**Contestó Ino.**_

- Yo, voy a ir con ellos, Itachi-sama.-_** Le informó Ryo Itachi asintió.**_

- Luego nos vemos, Sakura-sama.- _**Se despidió la gatita blanca yendo donde estaban los demás animales.**_

- mm.-_** Sasuke miró hacia su mascota, no presentaba signos de querer ir con los demás animales**_.- Kyo, ¿Tu no vas?.

- No, Sasuke-sama.- _**Respondió Kyo.**_

- ¿Porque?.-_** Preguntó friamente.**_

- Quiero estár mas contigo, conocerte además no me interesa jugar.- _**Respondió Kyo.**_

- Está bien.-_** Aceptó Sasuke, Kyo se colocó en el hombro de Sasuke.**_

- Creo que yo iré con ellos_**.- Avisó Naruto.-** _Para que no se pierdan.

- Yo tambien, voy contigo Naruto-kun.-_** Dijo Hinata.**_

- Yo tambien voy.- _**Dijo Ino caminando hacia ellos.**_

- ¿Vosotros no vais?.- _**P****reguntó el peliplateado a Sasuke, Kyo, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru e Itachi..**_

- No.- _**Respondieron todos.**_

- Pues, pueden venir conmigo, les contaré una historia._**- Dijo el peliplateado.**_

- No somos niños, señor.- _**Informó Itachi.**_

- Lo sé, eso esque hace mucho tiempo que no recibo visitantes, ¿Saben?.

- ¿Cuanto?.-_** Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Desde que llegué a la isla.-_** Respondió el peliplata.**_

- Porcieto, ¿Que dirá mama, cuando se de cuenta de que hayamos desaparecido?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- El tiempo en la tierra está parado, cuando volvais no habra transcurrido nada de tiempo, ¿Esque no leeis las instrucciones?_**.- Preguntó ironicamente kakashi.**_

- Eso suena bien, podré pasar mas verano contigo Sakura-chan.- _**Sonrió Kiba a la pelirosa.**_

- Kiba-sama, si te ligas a la mujer de pelo extraño, Garnet será toda mia.-_** Se alegró Akamaru.**_

- _**Sasuke y Kyo comenzaron a toser por la conversacion de aquellos dos.**_-...-_** Los dos miraron con el ceño fruncido a Kiba y Akamaru que saltan de alegria.-**_

- Arg, Kiba tu no tienes nada que hacer conmigo.- _**Le informó la pelirosa.**_

- Me sé una historia buenisima sobre esto, se trata de un chico lobo que estaba enamorado de una linda gatita, pero tenia un rival en el amor, el chico perro, finalmente la chica admitió estar enamorada del lobo, el pobre chico perro se puso muy triste y...nunca mas se supo de él.- _**Contó el peliplata.**_

- ¿Que clase de historia es esa?.- _**Preguntó Sakura con cara de (¬.¬).**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿ati que te gusta más, el hombre lobo o el chico perro?.-_** Preguntó Itachi mirandola divertido.**_

- _¿No estará pensando en Sasuke o Kiba?, algo me dice que si._- _**Pensó la pelirosa.-**_ Yo..em etto..- _**Sakura no sabia que decir, si decia que el hombre lobo Sasuke se lo tomaria como una indirecta, y no le iva a dar la razon.**_- Yo creo que el chico perro.-_** Respondió evitando la mirada del azabache.**_

- Vaya, yo pensé que te gustaban mas los hombres lobo.- _**Comentó el peliplata.-**_

- Ohm, asi que...los chicos perros son mejores que los lobos..-_** Dijo apenado Kyo.-**_

- Kyo, seguramente Garnet te prefiere a ti, que a Akamaru.- _**Le sonrió Sakura al pequeño animal.**_

- ¿Enserio crees?.-_** Preguntó el lobo-azul.**_

- Claro, los hombres lobo son salvajes y atractivos, ninguna chica se resistiria.-_** Respondió Sakura sin pensar, depronto se percató de que Sasuke la miraba sonriendo arrogante**_.- _Mierda, ¿porque dije "hombre"? Sasuke se pensará que lo digo por el...arg debia haber dicho, Si y basta_.- _**Pensó la pelirosa.**_- _Aunque si lo decias por el._-_** Habló la voz de su cabeza, Sakura pasó de aquella voz tan molesta.**_

- Sakura-chan entonces, ¿Me prefieres ami, que a cualquier otro?.-_** Preguntó Kiba ilusionado.**_

- Naruto te matará, ¿Sabes?.-_** Avisó Itachi a Kiba.**_

- Mmm, correré el riesgo..¿Entonces Sakura-chan? dime ¿te gusto?.- _**Volvió a preguntar emocionado.**_

- Kiba, yo esque quiero a otra persona.-_** Se disculpó Sakura.**_

- ¿Que?, hn, entonces si Ino-chan, no quiso, Hinata-chan tampoco y tu tampoco...¿Quien me aguantará?.- _**Kiba hablaba tristemente.**_

- ¿Quieres decir que yo era el tercer plato?._**- Preguntó furiosa.**_

- Bueno, de todos modos no te enfades.-_** Pidió Kiba.**_

- Está bien..-_** Aceptó la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Me ayudan a cocinar?.- _**Preguntó Kakashi.**_

- Claro.- _**Respondió Sakura por todos**_.- Vamos, deberiamos percar algo.

- Entonces, Sasuke, Kiba id a pescar...Itachi y Sakura id a buscar leña.-_** Ordenó el peliplata.**_

_**Pasó un tiempo desde que comenzaron a hacer las tareas que Kakashi les había ordenado, mientras Sasuke, Kiba y sus respectivas mascotas pescaban, Sakura e Itachi estaban apunto de comenzar una conversacion.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿Enserio prefieres al chico perro que al hombre lobo?.-_** Preguntó Itachi mientras cargaba unos trozos de leña en brazos.**_

- ¿Crees que no se que estabas hablando de Kiba-kun y Sasuke-kun?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa enojada.**_

- Bueno, desde siempre estuviste enamorada de él, pensé que todavia...-_** Itachi se calló cuando vió a Sakura soltar una pequeña lagrima.**_

- Y-yo-yo I-Itachi, l-lo i-ntente.- _**Sakura se secó las lagrimas y cogio aire para poder hablar sin sollozar.**_- Verás yo, intenté olvidarme de el...intenté hacerme creer a mi misma que lo odiaba pero me di cuenta que no es así...- _**Se confesó la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Todavia lo amas?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si...pero no le digas a nadie, porfavor Itachi, yo confio en que no lo harás.- _**Le suplicó la pelirosa.**_

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-_** Le sonrió a la pelirosa tranquilizandola**_.- ¿Piensas declararte?.

- ¿Bromeas?, Sasuke-kun no puede enterarse de mis sentimientos, se lo que me hago, vamos tenermos que llevar la leña.- _**Dijo la pelirosa cogiendo unos pedazos de madera y caminando a paso rapido por delante de Itachi.**_

_**Llegaron al campamento, los animales y los demás todavia no llegaron, Sasuke y Kiba ya terminaron de pescar una gran cantidad de pescado. Sakura colocó la leña en una fogata todavia sin encender.**_

- Yo la encenderé.-_** Dijo Kyo lanzando una bola de fuego a la madera que comenzó a arder.**_

- Vaya, eres genial, Kyo-chan.- _**Admiró Sakura.**_

- ¿Enserio crees?, gracias.- _**Agradeció Kyo sonrojado.**  
_

- ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a Sasuke-kun de niño._**- Le sonrió tiernamente al pequeño lobo.**_

- ¿Te recuerda a mi?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si, de niño eras tan simpatico como Kyo-chan.- _**Le respondió la pelirosa**_.- ¿Verdad Itachi-kun?.

- La verdad esque si.-_** Admitió Itachi.-**_

- Nii-san, lo siento.- _**Se disculpó Sasuke de la nada.**_

- ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Porque?.- _**Preguntó Itachi extrañado.**_

- Por apartarme de vosotros..._**- Sasuke bajó la cabeza apenado.-**_ Por averme convertido en lo que soy ahora, te he defraudado, ¿verdad, nii-san?.

- Bueno, los hermanos mayores estamos en las malas y en las buenas, estupido nii-chan._**- Itachi se hacercó y tocó la frente de su hermano, como en los viejos tiempos.-**_

- ¡Oye!._**- Sasuke miró a su hermano feliz tocandosé la frente.**_

- ¿Y yo?, ¿Conmigo y Sakura-chan no te disculpas?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Con Sakura-chan me disculpé ayer.-_** Sasuke sonrió de lado y la pelirosa se sonrojó.**_- Pero a ti no tengo porque pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Y Naruto y las chicas?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Ellos si, cuando vuelvan.- _**Respondió Sasuke burlonamente mirando a Kiba.**_

- ¿Te hice algo Uchiha?...Antes eramos amigos._**- Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Está bien te perdono.-_** Sasuke comenzó a reir a carcajadas.**_

- ¿No deberia ser yo el que te perdone a ti?.-_** Preguntó Kiba ironicamente (~.~)**_

- Si, pero no importa somos amigos, ya esta.-_** Informó Sasuke.**_

- Teme, Kakashi, Chicos, llegamos.-**_ Avisó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos junto a Kyubi y los demás._**

- Preparé pescado asado.-_** Dijo Kakashi asando los percados y poniendolos en platos.-**_ Ya podeis empezar a comer.

_**Estuvieron comiendo durante una hora aproximadamente, cuando terminaron...Kakashi, Itachi e Ino juntos a sus mascotas fueron a descansar en un lugar apartado, Hinata y Sakura fueron a otro lugar apartado a las orillas del mar observando a Garnet y Zafi que jugaban haciendo castillos de arena, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a caminar un rato por la playa con sus respectivas mascotas.**_

- Naruto, tenia que hablar contigo.-_** Dijo el azabache con sus manos en los bolsillos.**_

- Pues dimelo teme.- _**Animó Naruto.-**_

- Verás, yo queria pedirte perdón...por haberme comportado como si no me importarais estos ultimos 3 años._**- Se disculpó el azabache.**_

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.-**_ Dijo tristemente Naruto.-_** Tu elejiste apartarte de nosotros...-

- Pero Naruto...-_** Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar.**_

- Seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo teme.-_** Sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreir a Sasuke.-**_ ¿Tenemos una relacion especial,no?.-

- Somos como hermanos.-_** Respondió Sasuke.**_

- Eso nunca cambiará.- _**Sonrió Naruto.**_

- ¿Hicieron las paces?.-_** Preguntaron los dos animalitos.**_

- Si._**- Respondieron los dos al unisono.**_

- Nos alegramos por vosotros.- _**Dijeron los otros dos.**_

**_Con Sakura y Hinata._**

_**Estaban sentadas en la orilla del mar, detrás estaban sus mascotas haciendo castillos de arena.**_

- Hinata-chan, te noto extraña..¿Sucede algo?.- _**Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Esque...me di cuenta de que Naruto-kun sigue enamorado de ti..y me duele.- _**Respondió Hinata tristemente.**_

- Pero, sabes que lo de Naruto-kun solo es cariño, no es amor Hinata-chan.._**- Dijo Sakura.**_

- Pero no parece cariño, Naruto-kun se pone celoso cuan..-_** Hinata fué cortada.**_

- Naruto y Kiba solo me tienen como un "premio" ninguno de los dos está enamorado de mi, solo compiten, ¿No te das cuenta?._**- Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Bueno..-

- Además vale que a Naruto le gusté pero Hinata-chan...eso cambió y si tu no le dices nada..alguna te lo acabará quitando._**- Le aconsejó la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Que crees que deberia hacer?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.-** _No puedo hablar con el, no me salen las palabras.

- Pues canta.-_** Respondió Sakura.**_

- ¿Cantar?, se reirá de mi.-_** Negó Hinata.**_

- Verás no me refiero a que le cantes una cancion, solo canta para ti misma, yo cuando estaba triste cantaba la parte de una cancion, la cual me recordaba a...-

- ¿Sasuke-kun?, recuerdo que siempre estabas intentando llamar su atencion, pero nunca le decias lo que sentias._**- Recordó Hinata.**_- ¿Y cual es esa cancion?.

- Se llama, No me crees- efecto mariposa, mira te la canto, ¿Ok?.-_** Preguntó Sakura, Hinata asintió y Sakura comenzó a cantar.**_

**No me crees-efecto mariposa:**

**Cantada por Sakura.**

_Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,_

_ no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,_

_ y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves. _

_..._

_Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,_

_ cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,_

_ entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

_..._

_Y si me entrego a ti sincera y te hablo al corazón espero que no me devuelvas un adiós._

_ Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,_

_ no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés._

_..._

_ y cada día, cada hora, cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves._

_ Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,_

_ cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,_

_ entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

_ No me crees..._

_...  
_

- Es muy linda, Sakura-chan.-_** Alagó la pelinegra.**_

- Cantas muy lindo._**- Dijeron la pequeña gatita y la conejita.**_

- ¿Enserio?, gracias.-_** Se sonrojó la pelirosa.**_

- Bueno, está decidido mañana intentaré que Naruto-kun se fije en mi.-_** Hinata se puso de pie firmemente.**_

- A si se habla.-_** La animó Sakura.**_

- Ahora volvamos, está anocheciendo.-_** Informó Hinata, comenzando a caminar por delante de Sakura junto a Zafi.**_

- ¿Eso, eso es el atardecer?.-_** Preguntó Garnet mirando al cielo anaranjado.**_

- Si, ¿verdad que es lindo?.-_** Preguntó Sakura de pié junto a ella.**_

- Si, es muy bonito.-_** Respondió Garnet emocionada.**_

- Volvamos.- _**Dijo Sakura cogiendo a la pequeña gatita en brazos.**_

- Si, Sakura-sama.- _**Garnet seguia mirando el cielo anaranjado, era realmente la cosa mas bonita que habia visto en su vida.**_

_**Llegaron al campamento, Kakashi ya tenia la mesa puesta y todos se sentaron a comer, pasaron dos horas y ya se hizo de noche, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la cabaña de Kakashi se llenó de pequeños animalitos jugando y riendo, se puso unos tapones en los oidos y se fué a dormir, mientras los demás en sus cabañas estaban apunto de dormirse. Pero habian dos que no ivan a dormir esa noche..Sakura estaba de pie mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado, depronto escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y entrar.**_

-_** Sakura se giró y vió a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo arogante**_.- ¿Que haces aqui? Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp, ya te dije que no seria la ultima noche.-_** Sasuke fué hacercandosé mas a ella.**_

- No, Sasuke-kun porfavor..-_** Pidió la pelirosa, el azabache ya había comenzado a besar su cuello.-**_ No lo hagas mas dificil..-

- ¿Dificil?.-_** El azabache cortó los besos.**_- ¿Porque va a ser dificil?.-_** Preguntó tontamente sonriendole.**_

- Pues porque...yo..-_** Sasuke no la dejó continuar hablando, ya la estaba besando de nuevo esos dulces labios que lo volvian loco.**_

- Admite que soy tu debilidad.- _**Le susurró al oido, luego volvió a besar el cuello de la pelirosa.**_

- No.-_** Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada, Sasuke la habia cogido de la cintura y la estaba apoyando contra el.**_- Sasuke porfavor, para..¡ah!-_** Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca Sasuke le había mordido el cuello dejando una pequeña marca.**_

- No quiero,.- _**Sasuke estaba sintiendo los latidos del corazon de la pelirosa, y el rubor de sus encedidas mejillas, con tan solo un beso la hacia enloquecer, eso le gustaba.-**_

- Sasuke-kun, ¡Ah!.-_** Sakura no lo resistió mas y besó con lujuria los labios del azabache, eran dulces, le excitaban. La traviesa lengua del azabache se metió en la boca de la pelirosa jugando con su lengua, ella se ruborizó la calida lengua del azabache le hacia perder completamente el control, Desesperadamente comenzó a quitarle la camiseta al azabache, el hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de la pelirosa. Sakura acariciaba el perfecto torso del azabache, Sasuke comenzó a llevarla hacia la cama, se tumbaron siguiendo con aquellos apasionados besos que se daban, Sasuke comenzó a bajar besando el cuello de la pelirosa, llegando hasta su vientre pero seguia bajando, cuando llegó a aquellos pantalones se los quitó, lo mismo hizo con sus panties, Sakura estaba nerviosa no sabía lo que el azabache planeaba hacer alli abajo, depronto sintió la lengua del azabache introduciste en su cavidad vaginal.-**_ ¡AH!, Sasuke-kun.- _**La pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos, sentia mucho placer con aquellos movimientos que hacia el azabache con su lengua, ella se agarró a las sabanas, sentia su corazon latir a mil, la pelirosa se corrió y Sasuke comenzó a subir volviendo a besar aquel cuerpo digno de una diosa, llegó a su boca y la besó con pasion, como nunca antes habia hecho, Sasuke se sacó los pantalones, y los boxes, la pelirosa abrió las piernas dejando sitió al azabache para colocarse en posicion, de una sola enbestida se introdujo dentro de ella, no sintió dolor, la pelirosa acariciaba la espalda del azabache mientras el daba salvajes enbestidas haciendo que la pelirosa se muriera del placer, con cada enbestida los gemidos entre los dos se hacian mas excitantes, obligandolós a continuar...juntos llegaron al climax, Sasuke estaba cansado, mas que la noche anterior.. Cayó encima de la pelirosa aun dentro de ella, esta véz se corrió dentro de ella, cosa que ella notó pero no le dió mucha importancia en aquel momento.**_

_**La respiracion de Sasuke era agitada, la pelirosa cambiando de posicion se colocó arriba de el, lo cual le sorprendió al azabache, ella queria hacerle sentir tanto placer como habia sentido ella, Sakura colocó sus manos en el torso del azabache mientras comenzaba a moverse en vaivén lentamente, Sasuke colocó las manos en la cintura de la pelirosa. el sonreia mientras soltaban algun que otro gemido de placer, la pelirosa comenzó cada vez mas rapido, Sasuke sonreia, ella realmente era fantastica, estaba sudada lo cual le encantaba, estaba hay para él y solo para él, los dos se encontraban apunto del orgasmo, Sasuke volvió a correrse dentro de Sakura, y ella cayó rendida encima de el, descansando su cabeza bajo el cuello del azabache, los dos estaban sudados, Sakura se movió hacia un lado, calmando su respiracion, depronto notó que Sasuke la abrazaba tiernamente, y acariciaba su cabello, la miraba intensamente a sus ojos, ¿Que estaria pensando el azabache?, parecia burcar la respuesta a algo..Los dos seguian abrazados, ninguno queria romperlo, Sakura se sentia cansada y poco a poco se fué quedando dormida en brazos del azabache, que pronto la acompañó. Los dos se quedaron durmiendo en brazos del otro placidamente durante el resto de la noche.**_

_**Fin del capitulo-Continuará**_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, he puesto una cosa, no se si pillais mi indirecta pero...no os aseguro que pase, pongo muchas trampas, tal vez penseis que soy tonta porque no sabeis de que hablo, pero bueno yo me entiendo y si habeis leido bien lo entendereis, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, ya empezaré con el Naruhina., ¿A que son lindos los animalitos? , me inspiré en los animalitos de un anime que se llama Jewelpet, pero no tienen nada que ver con estos, lo unico el tamaño y lo bonitos que son..jeje.  
**

**Proximo capitulo:_ Hinata-sama al ataque._**


	5. Hinata sama al ataque

**CAPITULO 4**

**_"¡ Hinata-sama al ataque !"_**

**Isla Ituyakari, 22 de Julio 2012.**

_**(07:32)**_

_**Sasuke llevaba media hora despierto, tenía a Sakura en sus brazos, el acariciaba cuidadosamente su cabello para que no despertara, tenia su mirada fija en el rostro de la pelirosa, al fin había encontrado la respuesta que tanto había ansiado buscar, estaba seguro ella le hacia sentir bien, "especial", no había ni punto de comparación con las demás ella era única, ahora tenía claro que la amaba, pero..¿Como decírselo?. Como decirle a la chica que es tu amiga y te acuestas con ella que la amas...¿Como?, Sasuke no tenía ni idea, el estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo pero decirle sobre sus sentimientos, le haría daño a ella, ¿Porque le haría daño?, Pues porque él se había comportado como un capullo durante 3 años y ahora si le decía lo que sentía por ella, su estúpido orgullo se iría a la mierda y ella sufriría y le echaría en cara con todas las demás con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales, y no le creería, ella seguía pensando que "Sasuke Uchiha nunca podría sentir nada real por nadie."... así que tras mucho pensarlo decidió que la amaría en silencio, la protegería sin que se diera cuenta, a partir de ahora serían amigos, sin venganzas, solo amigos, nunca más volverían a compartir cama, nunca mas se volverían a besar lujuria...nunca más.**_

- Uhm.- Sakura comenzaba a moverse.- ¿Sasuke-kun?.-_** Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.**_

- Sakura-chan tengo que volver a mi cabaña.- _**Le informó el pelinegro.**_

- Em, si..-_** Dijo la pelirosa apartándose de el para dejar que saliera de la cama.**_

- Sakura-chan, lo siento.-_** Se disculpó el azabache dejando a la pelirosa un tanto confundida.**_

- ¿Porque lo sientes?.-

- Pues..por intentar vengarme de ti, de esta "manera"...intentando que tu orgullo se fuera a la mierda y por que sé que te hace daño todo esto, aunque digas que no...-_** El azabache la miraba directamente a los ojos ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada pero Sakura parecía darle la razón a Sasuke.**_

- La verdad es que si me duele que intentes vengarte de mi utilizándome como un juguete sexual.-

- Te prometo que es la ultima vez que te utilizaré, ¿Podemos ser amigos? y ¿Olvidar mi venganza contra ti?.-

- Si.- L_**a pelirosa sonó un poco desilusionada.**_- _Bueno de todos modos, sabía que él nunca se enamoraría ni de mi, ni de nadie._-**_ Pensó la pelirosa._**

- _**Sasuke tendió su mano en forma de promesa y Sakura la aceptó.**_- Entonces..es una promesa._**- Le sonrió el azabache.**_

- Espero que así sea y también espero no entres en mi cabaña a media noche.._**- Le dijo la pelirosa irónicamente.**_

- Sakura-chan, ahora ¿Te gustan mas los hombres lobo o los chicos perro?.- _**Preguntó arrogante el azabache.**_

- Emm, nunca probé con un chico perro, cuando lo haga te llamo y te digo, ¿Ok?, aunque seguro que el chico perro es mejor.- _**Bromeó la pelirosa muy graciosa.**_

- Ja-ja-ja, Muy graciosa.-_** Se enfadó un poco Sasuke mirando como la pelirosa se reía a carcajadas.-**_ ¿Bueno ya es suficiente, no?.

- Es que, JAJA tenias que haberte visto la cara.- _**La pelirosa se tapaba la boca intentando no reír más.**_

- Mira, si no hubiese hecho la promesa, ahora mismo te hubiese demostrado que te gustan mas los hombres lobo.- _**Se burló Sasuke.**_

- ¿A si?, y dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gustan mas las gatitas o las zorritas?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa refiriéndose a Karin, Sasuke entendió a quien se refería.**_

- Pues, las gatitas._**- Le sonrió a la pelirosa.-**_

- Entonces, yo prefiero los hombres lobo, todos contentos ¿No?.-

- Ya sabía que me preferías a mi.-

- Bueno, si pero ya todo olvidado, solo somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?.-

- Si, maldita la hora que hice la promesa, bueno me voy no quiero que nadie se entere que he pasado la noche aquí, hablando con mi "amiga".- _**Sonrió el azabache mientras se colocaba su camiseta del día anterior.**_

- Mejor..porcierto...gracias por no querer vengarte más así de esta manera, realmente me dolía ver como me utilizabas..- _**Le comentó la pelirosa muy apenada.**_

- Ya te dije, no lo haré mas.- _**Sasuke terminó de vestirse y se sentó junto a ella dándole un cálido abrazo, ella le correspondió.**_- No haré nada que pueda hacerte sufrir, eres mi amiga.-

- Gracias.-_** Le sonrió soltando el abrazo. Sasuke salió por la puerta dejando a Sakura en el cuarto, realmente preferiría ser su amiga que solo un juguete sexual, ella sabía que Sasuke lo máximo que podría llegar a quererla era como a su mejor amiga, solo eso..no se arrepentía de las dos maravillosas noches que pasó con el, ni que el fuera el primero...lo que si se arrepentía era de no hacerle dicho: Sasuke te amo**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto Hinata se despertaba en su cama con los rayos del sol alumbrando su cara.**_

- Buenos días, Hinata-sama._**- Saludó Zafí a los pies de la cama.**_

- ¿Zafí-chan?.-_** La pelinegra estaba confundida y se levantó poniendo a la pequeña conejita entre sus piernas.**_- ¿No dormías hoy con Kepu-chan y los demás?.

- Si, es que tenia miedo, Kyo-chan y Ryo-chan se peleaban con Kyubi-chan y los demás intentaban separarlos pero no podían, me dió miedo y volví.-

- Vaya..no tienes que preocuparte las peleas son normales, además Kyubi-chan es igual que Naruto-kun.-

- ¿Enserio?, por cierto..ayer dijiste que hoy empezarías tu plan para conquistar a Naruto-sama, ¿Puedo ayudarte?.-

- Eh-etto..era broma Zafi-chan, yo no voy a declararme.-_** Se excusó Hinata nerviosa.**_

- ¿Ehh?, cobarde no me puedo creer que no seas capaz de declararte a un chico.-

- Es que Naruto-kun no es ningún chico, es la persona de la que estoy enamorada.-

- Bueno, si eso...¿Entonces puedo ayudarte?.-

- Que no voy a declararme..-

- Bueno si te ayudaré, juntas conquistaremos a Naruto-sama.-

- Dije que..-

- Ni una palabra mas Hinata-sama, yo lograré que tu y Naruto-kun sean pareja desde hoy.- _**Afirmó la pequeña conejita.**_- Me voy, tengo que planear muchas cosas.-_** Dicho esto salió volando por la ventana.**_

- E-espera Zafí-chan.- _**La pelinegra no logró parar a la revoltosa conejita**_.- _¿Que pensará hacer?._- _**Pensó temiendosé lo peor.**_

* * *

_**Zafí llegó a la cabaña de la pelirosa y garnet, la pequeña gatita había llegado hacía apenas 15 minutos.**_

- Sakura-sama, Garnet-chan quiero pediros ayuda._**- Pidió zafí.**_

- ¿Ayuda?, ¿sobre que?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Hinata-sama, quiero ayudarle a que se declare a Naruto-sama.- _**Respondió la conejita.**_

- Cuenta con nosotras.- _**Dijo Sakura sonriendo a la conejita.**_- Yo también quiero que Hinata-chan se declare.

- Y yo, y yo.- _**Saltó Garnet super emocionada con la situación**_.- Una historia de amor, nosotras debemos escribirla.-

- Garnet-chan, no te emociones tanto, nosotras no vamos a obligarlos a nada.- _**Le informó Sakura.**_

- Eso, eso solo vamos a ponerles trampas para que se enamoren._**- Dijo Zafi.**_

- Oh vaya, que rollo así nunca se enamoraran.-

- Ya verás como si, Garnet-chan.- _**Animó Sakura.**_

- Tengo un plan, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Sasuke-sama y Kiba-sama.-_** Explicó Zafí.**_

- Cuentanos el plan.-_** Dijeron las dos, zafí se acercó a ella y les susurró el plan.**_

_**...**_

_**(18:00)**_

_**Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, mientras Sakura les comentaba el plan que le explicó zafí.**_

- ¿Entendisteis?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- a ver si me e enterado, Hinata-chan está enamorada de Naruto, y nosotros...- _**Kiba señaló a el mismo y a Sasuke**_.- tenemos que llevar a Naruto directo a la trampa, ¿Me equivoco?.-

- Si, ya veo que entendiste.-

- Pero eso será cruel, obligar a Naruto a enamorarse de Hinata-chan, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti.- _**Dijo Kiba.**_

- Yo ya le dije a Naruto-kun... que yo quiero a otra persona_**.- Sakura bajó la mirada tristemente, ella amaba a Sasuke.-**_

- Bueno, entonces te ayudaremos.- _**Habló Sasuke, realmente se alegraba de que Sakura no sintiera nada por Naruto, aunque el era su amigo pero ya había comprobado que la pelirosa no era solo una chica más para el mismo, ella era la única que tenia su corazón.**_

- Gracias chicos, recordad a las 21:00 llevad a Naruto-kun al lugar que os dije, me voy tengo que prepararlo todo con Garnet-chan y Zafí-chan.-_** Se despidió la pelirosa saliendo por la puerta. Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron solos.**_

- Bah, ahora entiendo que Naruto le guste Sakura-chan es muy linda, no será la mejor pero es lista.- _**Sonrió Kiba mirando la puerta donde había salido la pelirosa.**_

- Hmp.- _**Claro que era linda, claro que era lista, para Sasuke era perfecta.**_

- ¿Que dices Sasuke?, ella cambió por ti.-_** Comentó Kiba.**_- Debías ser un chico con suerte, ella solo tenia 14 años pero cambió de ser un desastre en los estudios, para que te fijaras en ella.-

- ¿E-ella cambió por mi?.-_** Pregunto Sasuke impresionado.-**_

- Si, me lo contó hace no mucho...el mismo día del accidente de Chouji, yo y el, acompañemos a Sakura-chan a su casa, iva muy contenta con las notas, yo le pregunté ¿porque se había vuelto tan lista de repente.._**.- Kiba cambió su rostro a uno tierno.-**_ Ella me dijo "Porque si no soy lista, y no me esfuerzo, Sasuke-kun nunca se fijará en mi, yo no quiero que piense que soy un desastre", también dijo "Sasuke me dijo que le alegraba tener gente tan lista como el, eso me inspiró", sabes Sasuke, si tu no hubieses dicho aquellas 11 palabras, Sakura-chan no hubiese llegado a ser la persona tan lista que es ahora.- _**Sonrió tiernamente Kiba.**_

- Fui una idiota.-

- ¿Te gustaba cierto?.-

- Si, solo os lo dije a ti y a Naruto, ni siquiera a mi hermano..o a Chouji._**- Sasuke se entristeció mas de lo normal al nombrar a Chouji.**_- Os fallé a todos, incluso a Chouji.

- Chouji no te lo tendría en cuenta, recuerdas que decia " Quien no perdona a sus amigos , es como el ramen sin las especias, un amargado".-_** Kiba y Sasuke comenzaron a reír al recordar viejos tiempos.**_

- Tienes razón..¿A ti, no te gusta Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Es linda, y perfecta pero...aveces eso no lo es todo, te das cuenta que estás enamorado de verdad cuando; Con solo una sonrisa dirigida a ti te hace sentir especial, cuando una mirada te llena de felicidad, cuando la abrazas no quieres soltarla...cuando piensas que esa chica es única y perfecta, aunque no lo sea pero para ti es perfecta.- _**Kiba hablaba como un tonto enamorado.**_

- Kiba, ¿Hay algo que no me contaste?.-

- Emm, etto ¿Que si me e enamorado?.-

- Si, a eso me refiero.-

- Si..de una chica la veo todos los inviernos, ella vive en Okinawa, y solo la veo en vacaciones de Navidad que viene a pasar aquí en Konoha junto a su familia.- Habló el soñador Kiba.

- Vaya, ¿Quien diría que Kiba se enamoraría algún día?.-

- Habló el cúbito de hielo._**- Lo miró desafiante Kiba.**_

- Oye, yo si estuve enamorado.-

- El amor real es eterno, dime ¿Sigues amando a Sakura-chan?.-

- ...- _**Sasuke no contestó.**_

- Mira, aunque seas un Uchiha, eres un cobarde.- _**Habló Kiba mirando de reojo a Sasuke pensando que intentaría defenderse.**_

-...-_** El azabache tenia un rostro serio mientras miraba al suelo tristemente.**_

- ¿Sasuke?.-

- Le hice daño Kiba.-

- ¿Como que le hiciste daño?.-

- Se lo hice, le hice mucho daño.-

- No entiendo.-

- Yo, yo me alejé.-

- Pero no erais novios, solo erais amigos.-

- Pero yo no la queria como una amiga, ella era especial, ¿Y que hice yo?, irme con otras, ni le dí una oportunidad.-

- Pero, no respondiste a mi pregunta que es lo más importante, ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Kiba, depronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Apareció Ino frunciendo el ceño caminando hacia Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke.-_** Lo llamó furiosa.**_- ¿Tu estabas enamorado de ella, pedazo de inutil?.- _**Ino parecia enfadada, pero ninguno de los dos chicos sabía porque.**_

- Eso fué hace mucho, Ino-chan.-_** Respondió Sasuke sin mirarla.**_

- Mirame cuando te hablo, tu nunca mostraste interés ninguno en ella,ella estaba enamorada de ti y la tratabas diferente al resto, ¿Porque no le dijiste? y ahora vienes con que te gusta...incleible.-

- ¿Sabes una de las razones por las que no le digo que me gusta?, porque ella piensa igual que tu, me acosté con muchas, ¿sabes? ninguna es importante.-_** Sasuke omitió el dato de haberse acostado con Sakura, ya que a la pelirosa no le haria mucha gracis que contara eso**_.- Solo era sexo, pero no compensa nada, ¿Me oyes? NADA a una simple mirada o una sonrisa de Sakura dirijida hacia mi, eso es algo que nunca podrás entender, vete con tu novio Sai, ¿Me dices que yo la hice sufrir?, ¿Y que hiciste tu con mi hermano?, lo dejaste tirado como un perro, el te amo hasta el final, te perdonó muchas cosas, cuando te fugabas las clases para irte a furmar al baño, cuando lo engañaste con Sai ¿Te crees que no me enteraba? yo no hablaba con el, pero todo el mundo hablaba y decia que tu eras una PUTA.-_** Sasuke realmente estaba enfadado, Ino estaba al borde de las lagrimas, todo lo que decia Sasuke era cierto, ella hizo sufrir mucho a Itachi.-**_ ¿La verdad duele no?, Ojalá, ojalá pudieras sentir lo que yo siento, porque yo me siento una mierda, ¿Sabes?.-_** A Sasuke le costaba hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta y ganas de echar alguna que otra lagríma no le faltaban pero no lo iva a hacer**_.- Si no tienes nada más que decirme para hacer que me sienta un miserable mayor aún vete.-_** Sasuke miró a Ino, ella realmente vió que se sentia una mierda, soltando unas lagrimas se fué corriendo de aquel lugar dejando a Sasuke y Kiba solos.**_

- ¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien?._**- Preguntó Kiba preocupado.**_

- Una mierda, eso es lo que soy, un miserable, que solo hago sufrir a la gente.-

- Sasuke, no digas eso..-

- Kiba, vamos a buscar a Naruto, nesesito dejar de pensar en el pasado.-

- Si.-_** Kiba y Sasuke se dirigieron a la puerta para ir a buscar a Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Itachi, Kakashi, Kepu, Hana, Kyo, Ryo, Kyubi y Akamaru estaban tomando el sol en la playa sin ninguna preocupacion, solo se tranquilizaban con el oleaje y el sonido de la tranquilidad..aquello era el paraiso.**_

* * *

_**Garnet y Zafí estaban en alrededor de una gran cascada, su agua era azul cristalina y pura, estaba anocheciendo por lo que el cielo estaba anaranjado, Garnet y Zafí esperaban detrás de unos arbustos a que Sakura llegara con los demás...pasó un rato hasta que Sakura llegó y quedó allí escondida esperando a que Sasuke y Kiba hicieran su parte del plan.**_

- Sakura-sama, a Naruto-sama lo traerán Sasuke-sama y Kiba-sama, pero...¿quien traerá a Hinata-sama?.- _**Preguntó Garnet.**_

- Tranquila ya me ocupé de eso, le envié una carta anónima diciendo que viniera aquí.-_** Le explicó la pelirosa.**_

- Buena idea, Sakura-sama eres genial.-_** La admiró Garnet.**_

- Claro..¿Que esperabas?.-_** Preguntó con superioridad.**_

- Aquellos son Kiba-sama y Sasuke-sama y el rubio debe ser Naruto-sama.- _**Avisó la conejita.**_

- Si, vamos a ver, no hagáis ruido.- _**Pidió la pelirosa, después hubo silencio, Sasuke y Kiba le dijeron a Naruto que esperara sentado en una roca, después se fueron detrás del arbusto junto con Sakura y las dos animalitas que estaban con ella.**_

- ¿Que le dijisteis para que esperara?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Le dijimos que Hinata-chan quería hablar con el.-_** Respondió Sasuke.**_

- ¿Y no puso ninguna objeción?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- No, es el dobe, ya sabes.-_** Afirmó Sasuke.**_

- Shh, mirad la conejita llegó a la madriguera del zorro.- _**Dijo Kiba.**_

- ¿Conejita?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- ¿Zorro?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.**_

- ¿Madriguera?._**- Preguntó Garnet.**_

- Kiba-sama, los zorros no tienen madriguera sino los conejos.._**- Le corrigió Zafí.**_

- Me refiero a que Hinata-chan ya llegó a la cascada donde está Naruto.- _**Dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza.**_- Estoy rodeado de gente que no pilla mis indirectas.-

- Idiota, ¿Como pensabas que pillaríamos algo que no tiene sentido alguno?.-_** Se enojó Sakura.**_

- Bueno, bueno..-_** Kiba pasaba de lo que le decía la pelirosa.**_

- Shh, mirad están hablando.-_** Los detuvo Zafí.**_

_**Conversación entre Naruto y Hinata...**_

- Hola N-naruto-kun..-_** Hinata estaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza, ¿Había sido Naruto quien le dejó la carta anónima?.-**_

- ¿Querías decirme algo Hinata-chan?.-_** Le preguntó amablemente el rubio.**_

- Yo-yo bueno, no ¿Y tu?.-

- ¿Yo?, pensé que tu querías decirme algo, Sasuke y Kiba me dijeron...-

- Ah, entiendo..no-no quería decirte nada Naruto-kun.-

- ¿Ah?, pero entonces ¿porque me dijeron eso?.-

- Yo- esto...-_** Hinata se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.**_-"_Vamos Hinata ¿que te pasa?, reacciona"_.-_** Le decía una voz en su cabeza.**_- No puedo.- _**Dijo en voz alta muy sonrojada.**_

- ¿El que no puedes Hinata-chan?.-

- Yo no puedo...-

- Pero..**_- Hinata se abalanzó a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios dejando al rubio confundido._**

- Lo lo siento.-_** Hinata salió corriendo de hay hacía el bosque, muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de hace**_r.-"_Idiota soy idiota, ¿Porque hice eso?.-_

- Hinata-chan...- _**El rubio seguía ahí parado sin saber que hacer o decir.-**_"¿_Porque me ha besado Hinata-chan?...¿que le sucederá?.-_

- Naruto.- _**Lo llamó Kiba saliendo del arbusto seguido por los demás.**_

- ¿Que hacían ahi escondidos?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Intentabamos ayudar a Hinata-chan.- _**Respondió Sakura.**_

- ¿Ayudarla en que?.-

- Ay, Hinata-sama...no tendria que haberla obligado..- _**Hablaba con remordimientos Zafí.**_

- No entiendo nada..- _**El rubio estaba muy confundido.**_

- Lo que pasa es que Hinata-chan tenia que confesarte su amor._**- Le dijo Sasuke disolviendo todas las dudas del rubio.**_

- Ah.-

- ¿Ah? ¿Solo vas a decir eso?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- ¿Que quieres que diga? estoy asimilando todo esto...Hinata-chan...ella...-

- ¡Oh no!.-_** Gritó alarmada Garnet.**_- Hinata-sama podria estar en peligro.-

- ¿En peligro?.-_** Preguntó Kiba confundido.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Está anocheciendo, si Hinata-sama se adentró en el bosque de la isla podría estar en peligro hay zanjas muy ondas y animales peligrosos._**- Explicó Garnet dramatizando.**_

- ¿Que?..Pero Kepu-chan me dijo que mo habían más animales como vosotros..-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- Tu lo has dicho, "como nosotros" pero hay animales normales salvajes, como tarántulas, escorpiones, leones, lobos, osos, cocodrilos.- _**Explicó Garnet.**_

- ¿Y como es que yo no sabía eso?._**- Preguntó Zafí.**_

- Porque tu te fuiste antes de que Kepu-chan nos contara eso._**- Respondió Garnet.-**_ Debemos encontrar a Hinata-sama lo antes posible está oscureciendo.-

- Naruto-kun vamos tienes que ayudarnos_**.- Pidió Sakura desesperada, estaba muy preocupada por lo que podria pasarle a su amiga.**_

- Yo..-

- Naruto dejaté las tonterias, Hinata-chan puede estar en peligro.- _**Se enfadó Sasuke agarrandoló del brazo.**_

- Pero yo, esque no..-

- Naruto, escuchame bien...Hinata-chan está en peligro, podria estár en apuros si no hacemos algo, ¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar?, ella solo tenia que confesarte su amor pero no creo que seas tan gilipollas como dejar que le pase algo malo, si a Hinata-chan le sucediera algo...yo no me perdonaria volver a perder a otra amiga, igual que pasó con Chouji, ¿Entendido?.-_** Le dijo Sasuke intentando entrar en razón al rubio.**_

- _**Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró ondo**_.- Está bien..-_** Accedió Naruto.**_

- Gracias, Naruto-kun.- _**Le agradeció Sakura.**_

- ¿Por donde la buscamos?, podria haber ido por cualquier sendero o atravesando el bosque, tal vez si llamamos al señor Hatake...él podría ayudarnos.-_** Aconsejó Kiba.**_

- Yo, Sasuke y Sakura iremos a buscarla junto con Garnet.- _**Ordenó Naruto.**_- Tu y Zafí ireis a buscar a Kakashi y les pedireis ayuda, le diras que hemos ido a buscar a Hinata-chan.-

- Entendido, vamos Zafí.- _**Dicho esto Kiba y Zafí volvieron por el camino que había llegado a la cascada y se dirigian a el campamento.**_

- Bien, vamos a comenzar a buscala.-_** Habló Naruto.**_

_**Los cuatro se adentraron en aquel oscuro bosque, era de noche y el viento de verano soplaba, aquello era tenebroso, almenos pasa Sakura tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Sasuke para que se le quitara el miedo pero en vez de eso, tenia a Garnet entre sus brazos apretujandolá entre su pecho..Llegaron al final del camino apartir de ahi, habían dos senderos diferentes uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, Sakura observaba a sus dos amigos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que camino debían tomar, ese no era el momento de pensar si no de actuar...**_

- Y-yo puedo ir con Garnet por el sendero derecho y vosotros dos podeis ir por el izquierdo.- _**Propuso Sakura.**_

- Mm.._**-Naruto parecía pensarlo**_.- Es demasiado peligroso que vayas tu sola con Garnet, deja que Garnet venga conmigo, tu ve con Sasuke por ese camino._**- Dió la orden Naruto.**_

- V-vale.-_** Aceptó Sakura, sus piernas temblaban pero no por él si no de frio, miedo y pánico de no saber en que cirscuntancias se encontraba Hinata.**_

- Bien, entonces vamos Garnet.- _**Ordenó Naruto, que vió como Sakura y Sasuke comenzaban a andar por aquel camino.**_

- Naruto-sama, ¿Crees que podria haber ido muy lejos?._**- Preguntó Garnet preocupada.**_

- No sé.- _**Respondió el rubio su cabeza no hacía mas que dar vueltas, ¿el no queria a Sakura?, ¿Que sentia enconces por Hinata?...queria encontrarla y aclararse el, antes de darle una respuesta a la pelinegra.**_

- Hn.- _**Al parecer Garnet tenia el mismo caracter que Sakura, no le gustaba que Naruto fuera tan inexpresivo en este caso, Hinata estaba enamorada de él, pero el parecía no encontrar respuesta.-**_

_**Con Sasuke y Sakura.**_

_**La pelirosa y el azabache caminaban sin rumbo, no tenian luz eso fué un error, ir por el bosque a oscuras, era casi un suicidio, pero eso no importaba. Sakura andaba a un paso mas lento que el de Sasuke, el azabache se dió cuenta de eso y bajaba su velocidad, también se dió cuenta que la pelirosa temblaba.**_

- ¿Tienes frio?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- No, no tengo frio.-_** Mintió la pelirosa.**_

- Orgullosa..¿Quieres mi chaqueta?.-

- N-no nesesito caridad de nadie.-_** El orgullo de la pelirosa aparecía de nuevo.**_

- ¿Segura?.-

- S-si ya te dije no tengo f-frio.-_** Le volvió a mentir la pelirosa. Sasuke suspiró.**_

- Estás tiritando, eso no es bueno podrías coger un resfriado, además...coge mi chaqueta.- _**Sasuke se quitó su chaqueta y se la tendió**_.- Y no es una propuesta, es una orden.-

- _**Sakura cogió la chaqueta y se la puso.-**_ Gracias.-_** Agradeció bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo, Sasuke se preocupaba por ella.**_

- Venga tenemos que seguir buscando a Hinata-chan.-_** Ordenó Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke-kun espera.- _**Pidió la pelirosa cogiendoló del brazo.-** _Hay algo que quiero decirte...-

- ¿Que quieres decirme Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó el azabache observando como la pelirosa se mordia el labio inferior.**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo..-Continuará**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido?, ¿Hinata estará en peligro?, ¿Que querrá decirle Sakura a Sasuke?...pero lo más importante..¿Que respuesta obtendrá Hinata de parte de Naruto?..**_

_**En el proximo capitulo- Te quiero.  
**_


	6. Te quiero

**CAPITULO 5**

_**"Te quiero"**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_- ¿Tienes frio?.- Preguntó Sasuke._

_- No, no tengo frio.- Mintió la pelirosa._

_- Orgullosa..¿Quieres mi chaqueta?.-_

_- N-no nesesito caridad de nadie.- El orgullo de la pelirosa aparecía de nuevo._

_- ¿Segura?.-_

_- S-si ya te dije no tengo f-frio.- Le volvió a mentir la pelirosa. Sasuke suspiró._

_- Estás tiritando, eso no es bueno podrías coger un resfriado, además...coge mi chaqueta.- Sasuke se quitó su chaqueta y se la tendió.- Y no es una propuesta, es una orden.-_

_- Sakura cogió la chaqueta y se la puso.- Gracias.- Agradeció bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo, Sasuke se preocupaba por ella._

_- Venga tenemos que seguir buscando a Hinata-chan.- Ordenó Sasuke._

_- Sasuke-kun espera.- Pidió la pelirosa cogiendoló del brazo.- Hay algo que quiero decirte...-_

_- ¿Que quieres decirme Sakura-chan?.- Preguntó el azabache observando como la pelirosa se mordia el labio inferior._

* * *

- ¿Que quieres decirme Sakura-chan?.-

- Yo verás...es que...-_** La pelirosa sostenia el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza**_.- No es justo, yo presioné a Hinata-chan para que se confesara a Naruto-kun..pero, ni yo misma puedo hacerlo..- _**Logró hablar.-**_

- _**Sasuke la miró un poco sorprendido.**_- ¿A que te refieres?.-

- Pues a que...a que...-_** Sakura soltó el agarre de Sasuke**_.- A que yo no le puedo decirle a la persona que amo mis sentimientos.-

- ¿Porque no puedes?.-

- Pues porque, esa persona...-_** Sakura tragó saliva.-**_

- ¿Esa persona...?.- _**Animó a continuar el azabache.**_

- Esa persona..no siente lo mismo.-

- ¿Y como lo sabes?, ¿lo conozco?.-

- Si...creo que si lo conoces.-

- ¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?, si no lo intentas nunca sabrás lo que siente esa persona por ti._**- Sasuke la miraba tiernamente a los ojos, notó el sonrojo que bañaba las mejillas de la pelirosa bajo la luz de la luna.**_

- Esa persona...- _**La pelirosa sonrió.**_- Esa persona eres..-_** Depronto se escuchó un grito que cortó a la pelirosa..**_- Debe ser Hinata-chan vamos, deprisa.- _**Informó la pelirosa caminando con decisión hacía el grito.-**_

- Mierda..¿Estaba intentando decirme que esa persona soy yo?.- _**El azabache recordó sus palabras "Esa persona eres..."**_.-_ Estoy seguro ella sigue enamorada de mi._-_** El azabache sonrió de lado corriendo detrás de la pelirosa, de dirijian al lugar donde provenía aquel grito. Llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, alli estaba Garnet llorando.**_

- ¡Garnet-chan!, ¿Que sucede?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- N-Naruto-sama se metió alli dentro porque vimos a Hinata-sama entrar, el se metió y yo intenté seguirlo pero..no lo logré y decidí regresar.-_** Explicó entre sollozos la pequeña gatita blanca.**_

- Mierda, ¿Que hacemos ahora? es peligroso meterse hay sin luz._**- Se maldijo el azabache.**_

- Quizás, Garnet-chan, ¿Tu elemento es el rayo, verdad?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Garnet**_.- Pues podrías iluminarnos...¿Verdad?.-

- Tienes razón.-_** Garnet comenzó a levitar mientras un aura dorada recorria su pequeño cuerpo.**_- Seguidme.-

_**Sakura y Sasuke siguieron a la pequeña gata que les iluminaba el camino...**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban apunto de encontrarse, Hinata estaba corriendo por el interior de la cueva, sabía que Naruto estaba persiguiendola pero ella queria huir de él, no queria verlo, se sentia una completa estupida por haberle robado ese beso sin decir nada e irse corriendo, "Seguramente Naruto-kun pensará que soy estupida" Se decía en su cabeza. Siguió corriendo sus piernas comenzaban a flaquearles, Hinata calló encima de un charco de agua de rodillas, se quedó hay, ¿Para que correr? no podría correr eternamente, ¿Para que llorar? si no cambíaria nada, de lo que Naruto no siente por ella, aún asi, estaba derramando lagrimas amargamente sobre el charco, sus lagrimas se fundian con el agua de aquella cueva, se abrazaba con fuerza a ella misma, se sentía tonta...inutil...lamentable...cobarde.**_

_**Naruto llegó y la vió tirada en el suelo sobre el charco de agua que había en el frio suelo de la cueva, tal vez ella no se diera de su presencia en aquel instante, se fué hacercando poco a poco, el silencio en aquella cueva hacía que sus pisadas hicieran eco, por otra parte tambien se escuchaban los sollozos de Hinata, Naruto comenzó a andar por el charco, cada vez estaba mas cerca de la pelinegra, solo un metro mas...siguió adelante hasta quedar detrás de ella, se agachó colocando sus rodillas en el frío suelo mojando sus rodillas, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y la abrazó por detrás fuerte y firme, haciendola sentir que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que él no estaba enfadado. Silencio, era lo unico que se escuchaba, ni pisadas, ni sollozos.**_

* * *

_**Kiba ya les avisó a Kakashi e Itachi que Hinata se había adentrado en el bosque y los demás estaban buscandola. Kakashi no dejó a Kiba volver a ir al bosque, Kakashi dejó a Itachi vigilando el campamento y a los demás animales, Kakashi y Kepu fueron a buscar a los otros.**_

* * *

_**Sakura, Garnet y Sasuke seguian recorriendo aquellos pasillos, un pequeño escorpión les seguia desde hacía un tiempo, Sasuke ya les había dicho a la pelirosa y a la gatita que no se preocuparan que solo era un bicho. Lo que no sabían era que ese "bicho" como lo llamaba el azabache, no era un escorpión normal...**_

- Sasuke, enserio ese escorpión me da mala espina.-_** Comentó Sakura parandosé y mirando hacía atrás.**_

- No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho cuatro veces, "solo es un bicho"._**- Le repitió el azabache.**_

- Solo soy un bicho.-_** Repitió con burla el escorpión. Dejando a los tres sorprendidos.-**_

- ¿Quien eres?.-_** Preguntó seriamente Sasuke.**_

- Jaja, eres fuerte, y pareces inteligente.-_** Alagó burlonamente al azabache.-**_ Sin embargo...esa chica es mas linda que tu..-_** Le provocó el escorpion, depronto su tamaño aumentó considerablemente de unos centimetros a medir un metro de longitud.-**_ Me pregunto..¿Como debe saber su sangre?.-_** El escorpión se avalanzó a por Sakura con su abijón preparado para dejarle una gran cantidad de veneno en el cuerpo a la chica.-**_

- Ahhh.- _**Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza no podia moverse sus piernas no reaccionaban.-**_

- ¡Sakura!.-_** El azabache se interpuso entre el escorpión y la pelirosa, el abijón se le clavó en el hombro y soltó un horrible grito de dolor, sintió como sus musculos se contraian al introducirse aquel veneno letal por su sangre, cayó al suelo con dificultad para respirar.**_

- ¡Sasuke-kun!,.-_** Sakura se puso a su lado en el suelo, cogiendole la mano con fuerza.**_

- Ja-ja-ja, lo sabía.. nunca dejarías que a ninguno de tus amigos le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Chouji, pero mira esta vez morirás tu.- _**Se rió maléficamente el escorpion.**_- Chica, dile a Hatake que nunca debería haberme robado la piedra de los sueños.-_** Le ordenó.**_

- ¿Que piedra?, ¿Como sabes lo de Chouji?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa mientras sostenia la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo.**_

- Preguntadle a ese Hatake, os a ocultado muchas cosas, y os a ocultado el verdadero motivo por el que estaís aqui.-_** Dicho esto el escorpión se desvaneció en una nube de humo blanca.**_

- Sasuke-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?.- _**Preguntó Garnet.**_

- Mentiria si te digo que si._**- El azabache mantenia su respiración agitada, su brazo sosteniendo el hombro donde le había picado aquel "ser".**_-

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Porque?, el venía a por mi.- _**Sakura estaba llorando viendo como Sasuke no podia ni levantarse para mantenerse de pie.-**_

- _**Sasuke sonrió.**_- No podia dejar que te hicieran nada.-

- Sasuke-kun, aguanta porfavor te lo imploro_**.- Le suplicó la pelirosa**_.- Garnet ve a buscar ayuda porfavor.-_** La gata asintió y se fue.**_

- No puedo Sakura-chan, es fuerte, el veneno es fuerte.-_** Sasuke apretaba con fuerza su hombro intentando calmar el dolor, pero este se intesificaba por todo el cuerpo, afectando a los huesos.**_- Como el a dicho, esta vez voy a morir.- _**Sakura recostó a Sasuke en el suelo, poniendo su cabeza del azabache encima de sus piernas.**_

- No, no porfavor no me dejes, yo.. Sasuke-kun porfavor.- _**La pelirosa estaba afectada, Sasuke se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada, las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos ivan a parar al rostro de Sasuke.**_

- No llores, Sakura-chan.. antes en el bosque...estabas hablando sobre sentimientos, ¿no?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke mirandola a los ojos.**_

- Si.-_** Articuló la pelirosa.**_

- Pues yo hay algo que quiero decirte.- _**Habló Sasuke, solo le quedaban pocas fuerzas.**_

- ¿Sobre que?.-_** Preguntó mientras seguia derramando lagrimas.**_

- Sakura-chan, te quiero.- _**Sasuke perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, su cabeza cayó al lado izquierdo, Sakura quedó impactada.**_

- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.- _**Lo llamaba sin respuesta alguna. Sakura acariciaba el rostro frio de Sasuke, el había muerto en sus brazos, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.**_- Yo también te quiero.._**- Luego se hacercó a sus frios labios y los besó.**_

* * *

_**Hinata y Naruto seguian en la misma posicion que antes, Naruto decidió romper el silencio.**_

- Hinata-chan.-_** Llamó Naruto.-**_ ¿Porque me besaste y te fuiste?.-

- Y-yo, es que verás, tu me gustas mucho, y tuve miedo.._**- Respodió nerviosa.**_

- Hinata-chan, yo no se que siento por ti, pero se que no es solo amistad, porque cuando me besaste, me sentí especial, eso me causó confusión nunca antes había sentido aquello con ninguna otra.-_** Le confesó Naruto.**_

- N-Naruto-kun.- _**Hinata se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente a el.**_- ¿Entonces que significa eso?.-

- Significa que te quiero.- _**Naruto se hacercó a los labios de Hinata para besarlos, antes de llegar escuchó un "yo tambien te quiero" por parte de ella. Fué un beso suave y delicado lleno de sensaciones no duró mucho dado que Garnet llegó al lugar donde estaban estos dos llorando amargamente.**_

- ¿G-Garnet-chan, que sucede?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- S-Sasuke-sama, está muriendose.-_** Respondió amargamente.**_

- ¿Que Sasuke se está muriendo?, ¿pero como?.-_** Naruto estaba alterado.**_

- S-seguidme.-_** Ordenó la gatita envuelta en luz**_.- No hay tiempo.-

_**Naruto y Hinata siguieron a Garnet por los pasillos de la cueva hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos donde Sakura se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Sasuke tirado en el suelo, y este parecía no moverse y estaba más palido de lo normal, Naruto se hacercó apresuradamente.**_

- Sasuke, vamos levantaté, debemos volver, y-ya encontré a Hinata-chan, ¿Sasuke?.- _**El rubió cayó de rodillas cuando miró a Sakura y ella negó con la cabeza llorando amargamente.**_- No..no es posible...-

- Naruto-kun, no pude hacer nada.- _**Se lamentó Sakura apartadolé el cabello del rostro a Sasuke.**_

- Estan cerca.- _**Se escuchó una voz de alguien que se hacercaba por los pasillos poveniente de Kepu, la mascota de Kakashi, el cual apareció junto a el cuando doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con aquella amarga situación.**_

- ¿Que le pasó a Sasuke?.-_** Preguntó Kakashi, acercandosé a el.-**_ Veneno.- _**Dedujo por el picotazo.-**_

- Hatake..debe ayudarlo.-_** Pidió Naruto.**_

- Intentaré hacer algo, su corazón está parado, por el veneno pero..-_** Kakashi cerró los ojos por un segundo.**_- No hay tiempo luego os explicaré, ayudame a cargarlo._**- Le pidió a Naruto.**_

_**Entre los dos cogieron a Sasuke y lo llevaron hacía el campamento, Sakura no podía dejar de llorar durante el camino, aquel bicho iva hacía ella, y Sasuke se había puesto enmedio, después de eso le dijo que la queria, y finalmente murió, demasiadas emociones por un dia..Llegaron al campamento y llevaron a Sasuke a su cuarto, lo tendieron en la cama y Kakashi pidió a todos que salieran excepto a Garnet, Zafí, Kyo y Kyubi.**_

- Debeis ayudarme es grave, tiene una gran cantidad de veneno._**- Kakashi puso cara seria mientras miraba al joven azabache.-**_ Tan joven y yo...no se si podré salvarle.-

- Tranquilo, Kakashi-sama, usted puede hacerlo.- _**Le animó Zafí.**_

- ¿En que podemos ayudarte?, haré lo que sea por salvar a Sasuke-sama.- _**Dijo decidido Kyo.-**_ ¿Es cierto que si un humano muere, su invocacion también lo hace?.-

- Si, Kyo...poreso mientras tu sigas vivo, sabré que él lo está.- _**Explicó Kakashi.**_

- Garnet, Kyubi, Zafí teneis que concentrar vuestros poderes en aquel recipiente azul, es una poción que con suerte podrá eliminar el veneno que está corriendo por la sangrede Sasuke._**-.** **Indicó el peliplata.**_

- Si.- _**Afirmaron los tres poniendosé enfrente del recipiente y concentrando sus elementos.**_

- Solo 15 minutos, agusanta chico.- _**Dijo en voz baja el peliplata.**_

* * *

_**Mientras en el exterior frente a la cabaña..**_

- ¿Que pasó con mi hermano?.-_** Preguntó un desesperado Itachi.**_

- El..Kakashi no nos quiere decir nada, dijo que podia hacer algo, pero Sakura-chan dice que está muerto..._**- Respondió Naruto.**_

- ¿Es eso verdad Sakura-chan?.-_** Preguntó Itachi sin obtener respuesta.**_

_**Sakura estaba mirando al mar no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta que hacía unas horas le dejó Sasuke, no lloraba, no mostraba ningun sentimiento...la razón de su vida se había ido..¿De que le sirvió convertirse en buena estudiante?, ¿De que le sirvió intentar ser linda?...si la razón por la que cambió se había desvanecido con una palabra; te quiero.**_

- ¿Sakura-chan?.- _**Naruto tocó el hombro de Sakura haciendo que saliera del trance.**_

- D-dime Naruto-kun.-

- Itachi te pregunto..-_** Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar.**_

- Sasuke-kun está muerto.-_** Afirmó la pelirosa.**_

- Sakura-chan...Kakashi dijo..-_** Sakura volvió a cortar a Naruto.**_

- Ese tal Kakashi, el escorpión que nos atacó dijo que el había robado una piedra, también sabía lo de Chouji, también dijo que Kakashi nos ocultaba la verdadera razón por la que estamos aqui, y por su culpa atacaron a Sasuke-kun y ahora está muerto..-_** Añadió Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo.**_

- ¿Quieres decir que no es de fiar?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- No lo sé...pero nos oculta algo..- _**Respondió Sakura.**_

- Kakashi-sama os lo explicará.- _**Lo defendió Kepu.-**_ el no es malo, hay una buena explicacion por la que esteis aqui, pero todabía era temprano para contarosló.-

- Entiendo, entonces esperaremos Kepu-chan.- _**Dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de los demás y asi fué.**_

_**Dentro de la cabaña Kakashi ya había terminado de crear el antidoto para curar el envenenamiento de Sasuke, cogió el recipiente donde estaba el antidoto y le dió de beber a Sasuke, el cual no mostraba signos de vida, El rostro palido de Sasuke recobró su estado de antes, su corazón volvió a latir, pero seguia sin abrir los ojos, había entrado en un pequeño coma, Kakashi pensó que duraría hasta mañana...Sonrió al ver que pudo salvar al azabache, se dió la vuelta y vió a los tres animales que lo ayudaron y a Kyo, el pequeño lobo fué a recortarse al lado de Sasuke, y Kakashi y los demás salieron de la cabaña para contarles la buena noticia a los demás.**_

- El corazón de Sasuke a vuelto a latir.- _**Informó Kakashi mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña del azabache.**_

- ¿Que?.- _**Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos.**_

- Sasuke-kun...,¿Podemos verle?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa, mas que pregunta era una suplica.**_

- Está en coma; un sueño profundo debido al cambió que tuvo su cuerpo, su mente desconecto sus sentidos para que estuviera a salvo, pero no tardará en despertar mañana lo hará_**.- Les explicó.-**_ Pero si tantas ganas teneis de verle, los demás pueden esperar solo podeis pasar tres.-

- Entonces iremos, Sakura-chan, Naruto y yo.- _**Informó Itachi.**_

- Está bien._**- Kakashi les dejó espacio para que entrarán en la cabaña.**_

_**Cuando entraron vieron a Sasuke tumbado en la cama con el torso descubierto, sudaba mucho debído a las toxinas que estaba expulsando su cuerpo, Sakura se alegró de que estuviese bien, por un momento había perdido toda la esperanza de seguir viviendo. Naruto se quitó un gran peso del corazón, su mejor amigo estaba vivo, el y Sakura avanzaron hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke. Itachi por su parte miró con ternura a Sasuke desde la puerta y recordó una navidad en la que los dos eran niños y Sasuke era todavía un niño que admiraba a su hermano mayor.**_

**{Flash Back}**

_Dos niños uno de 8 años y otro de 9, estaban bajo el arbol de navidad abriendo los regalos que les dejaron los reyes magos._

_- Guau, mira onii-chan.- Exclamó Sasuke enseñandole un juguete._

_- Es genial, pero el mio es mejor onii-san.- Le picó su hermano._

_- Pero si los juntamos son el doble de geniales.- Sasuke infló sus mejillas._

_- Claro que si, si tu y yo nos juntaramos seguro seriamos mejor que esos juguetes.- Itachi dió un toque en la frente a su hermano menor._

_- Pues claro, porque tu y yo somos los hermanos Uchiha, inseparables, ¿Siempre estarémos juntos?.- Preguntó tiernamente Sasuke._

_- Por supuesto, ¿que haría yo sin mi hermano pequeño?.-_

_- Solo eres mayor que yo por un año..además tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir.-_

_- ¿Tu ejemplo a seguir?.-_

_- Pues si, porque eres genial, cuando sea mayor tu me enseñarás las cosas y evitarás que escoja un camino erronéo, ¿me lo prometes, nii-chan?.- Preguntó Sasuke tiernamente._

_- Siempre estaré hay protegiendote a tu lado, te lo prometo.- Dicho esto volvió a dar un toque en la frente de su hermano y los dos rieron._

**{Fin del Flash Back}**

-_ Era tan tierno de niño, siempre sonriendo...yo no pude cumplir mi promesa, te dejé que te alejaras de nosotros...perdoname nii-san, además tu te has convertido en alguien a quien yo admiro...tenemos buenos amigos.._- _**Pensó Itachi sonriendo dulcemente mientras observaba a su hermano tumbado en la cama y Naruto con Sakura que observaban tiernamente a Sasuke.**_

- Me alegro tanto de que Sasuke-kun esté bien.- _**Comentó Sakura a Naruto.**_

- Si.. yo tambien, ¿Sabes? alfinal Hinata y yo estamos juntos.- _**Le comentó el rubio.**_

- Me alegro por vosotros.-

- Hn._**- Asintió el rubio.**_

- Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos...debemos descansar.-_** Aconsejó Itachi.**_

- Si..-_** aceptó Sakura, se acercó a Sasuke y acarició su mejilla suavemente.**_

- Oye..¿esa chaqueta no es de Sasuke?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Si..me la dejó cuando estuvimos en el bosque.- **_Respondió Sakura._**

- Om, bien..Sakura, Itachi yo me quedaré esta noche...vigilando a Sasuke por si despierta u ocurre algo._**- Informó Naruto.**_

- Está bien._**- Accedieron los dos mientras salian por la puerta.**_

_**Naruto se quedó solo en la habitación con Sasuke, se sentó en un sillon que había cerca y quedó mirandoló con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

- Realmente, tu quieres a Sakura-chan._**- Hablaba el rubio en voz alta.-** _Me parece que lo mejor que hice fué renunciar a ella, aunque me siguió gustando pero creo que ya era costumbre..¿recuerdas la conversacion que tuvimos cuando eramos niños?.- _**Naruto sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos en los que Sasuke y el peleaban por todo.**_

**{Flash Back}**

_- Oye Naruto, dicen que le pediste salir a Sakura-chan, ¿Es cierto eso?.- Preguntaba un niño azabache de 13 años._

_- Si, pero me dijo que no..- Respondió tristemente._

_- Renuncia a ella.- Le encaró el azabache._

_- Renuncia tú a ella.- Se mofó el rubio._

_- Vamos soy mejor que tú.- _

_- Mentira yo soy mejor que tú.-_

_- Naruto..yo me fijé antes en ella.-_

_- Pero yo me acerqué mas a ella, tu la tratas diferente..¿Porque?.-_

_- Por eso, porque estoy enamorado y me da verguenza.- Se defendió el azabache._

_- Claro, tienes que mantener tu aspecto de "chico sin sentimientos".- Se burló el rubio._

_- Yo tengo muchas amigas y las abrazo y ellas me abrazan a mi.- _

_- Pero no es lo mismo, si realmente quieres a Sakura-chan no puedes tratala diferente, tienes que ser cariñoso con ella.-_

_- Que parte de "me da verguenza" ¿no entendiste?.- Preguntó con ironía el azabache._

_- Vale, comprendo..espero que algún dia alguno de los dos se declare y quede con Sakura-chan.-_

_- Cuando sea mas mayor perderé la verguenza y haré que Sakura-chan se enamore perdidamente de mi.-_

_- O tal vez de mi.- Le provocó el azabache._

_- JA-JA.- El azabache y el rubio comenzaron a reir entre los dos, eran rivales, mejores amigos..pero se querian como si fueran hermanos, aunque no lo fueran de sangre pero si de corazón._

**{Fin del Flash Back}**

- Ahora se que lo que tu hiciste por Sakura-chan, ni yo me hubiese atrevido.- _**Siguió hablando el rubio en voz alta**_.- Alfinal ella se enamoró de ti...y me alegro de eso, porque yo ahora estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan..-_** El rubio sonrió.-**_ Buenas noches teme.-_** Naruto se quedó dormido en el sillón donde se había sentado.**_

* * *

_**Sakura llegó a su cuarto y encontró a Garnet durmiendo en la cama, Sakura se duchó en el baño personal que había en la cabaña y se puso un pijama, cogió la chaqueta de Sasuke y se la puso por encima, se sentía calída aquella chaqueta negra con mangas cortas olía a él, tenian que hablar de muchas cosas y tenian que aclarar sentimientos.**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo-Continuara-**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo?, jajaja ¿pensabais que dejaría morir a Sasuke-kun?, NUNCA, nunca dejaría a Sakura-chan sin el amor de su vida...**_

_**Quiero compartir una cosa con vosotros, lo que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que la motivó para convertirse en una persona la cual mejora en los estudios me pasó a mi...el chico del cual estoy enamorada, me dijo eso..que se alegraba de que hubiera alguien tan listo en la clase como el.. ^^ y eso que casi siempre soy un desastre...pues bueno mis notas subieron progresivamente, me gusta estudiar a si que el amor no siempre hace que nos volvamos tontos, aveces nos motiva.**_

_**Bueno en el proximo capitulo- Kakashi cuenta la verdad.**_

_**Dejen reviews** porfavor ;) no seais malos..  
**_


	7. Kakashi cuenta la verdad

**CAPITULO 6**

**- Kakashi cuenta la verdad -  
**

**Ituyakari 22 julio 2012.  
**

**(11:27) **_de la mañana.._**  
**

_**Sasuke comenzaba ha abrir los ojos lentamente estaba aturdido, confuso...vió a su mejor amigo sentado en un sillon frente a el, se reincoorporó en la cama miró su hombro..estaba vendado, ¿Porque estaba vendado?, él no lo sabía depronto un flash back pasó por su cabeza rapidamente con todo lo que sucedió.**  
_

_**Flash back.  
**_

_- ¿Quien eres?.- Preguntó seriamente Sasuke._

_- Jaja, eres fuerte, y pareces inteligente.- Alagó burlonamente al azabache.- Sin embargo...esa chica es mas linda que tu..- Le provocó el escorpion, depronto su tamaño aumentó considerablemente de unos centimetros a medir un metro de longitud.- Me pregunto..¿Como debe saber su sangre?.- El escorpión se avalanzó a por Sakura con su abijón preparado para dejarle una gran cantidad de veneno en el cuerpo a la chica.-_

_- Ahhh.- Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza no podia moverse sus piernas no reaccionaban.-_

_- ¡Sakura!.- El azabache se interpuso entre el escorpión y la pelirosa, el abijón se le clavó en el hombro y soltó un horrible grito de dolor, sintió como sus musculos se contraian al introducirse aquel veneno letal por su sangre, cayó al suelo con dificultad para respirar._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun!,.- Sakura se puso a su lado en el suelo, cogiendole la mano con fuerza._

_- Ja-ja-ja, lo sabía.. nunca dejarías que a ninguno de tus amigos le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Chouji, pero mira esta vez morirás tu.- Se rió maléficamente el escorpion.- Chica, dile a Hatake que nunca debería haberme robado la piedra de los sueños.- Le ordenó._

_- ¿Que piedra?, ¿Como sabes lo de Chouji?.- Preguntó la pelirosa mientras sostenia la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo._

_- Preguntadle a ese Hatake, os a ocultado muchas cosas, y os a ocultado el verdadero motivo por el que estaís aqui.- Dicho esto el escorpión se desvaneció en una nube de humo blanca._

_- Sasuke-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó Garnet._

_- Mentiria si te digo que si.- El azabache mantenia su respiración agitada, su brazo sosteniendo el hombro donde le había picado aquel "ser".-_

_- Sasuke-kun, ¿Porque?, el venía a por mi.- Sakura estaba llorando viendo como Sasuke no podia ni levantarse para mantenerse de pie.-_

_- Sasuke sonrió.- No podia dejar que te hicieran nada.-_

_- Sasuke-kun, aguanta porfavor te lo imploro.- Le suplicó la pelirosa.- Garnet ve a buscar ayuda porfavor.- La gata asintió y se fue._

_- No puedo Sakura-chan, es fuerte, el veneno es fuerte.- Sasuke apretaba con fuerza su hombro intentando calmar el dolor, pero este se intesificaba por todo el cuerpo, afectando a los huesos.- Como el a dicho, esta vez voy a morir.- Sakura recostó a Sasuke en el suelo, poniendo su cabeza del azabache encima de sus piernas._

_- No, no porfavor no me dejes, yo.. Sasuke-kun porfavor.- La pelirosa estaba afectada, Sasuke se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada, las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos ivan a parar al rostro de Sasuke._

_- No llores, Sakura-chan.. antes en el bosque...estabas hablando sobre sentimientos, ¿no?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirandola a los ojos._

_- Si.- Articuló la pelirosa._

_- Pues yo hay algo que quiero decirte.- Habló Sasuke, solo le quedaban pocas fuerzas._

_- ¿Sobre que?.- Preguntó mientras seguia derramando lagrimas._

_- Sakura-chan, te quiero.- Sasuke perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, su cabeza cayó al lado izquierdo, Sakura quedó impactada._

**Fin del flash back**_  
_

- Pero..debería estar muerto..¿quien?..- _**Sasuke seguía confundido ¿quien le podría aver curado de un veneno del cual pensaba no iva a salir con vida?, hechó una mirada a su rubio amigo.-**_ El debe tardar en despertar...Dobe, dobe.- _**Comenzó a llamarlo desde la cama, al ver que no le contestaba se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se acercó más a el.-** _Dobe escucha, despierta de una vez._**- El azabache zarandeaba al rubio que poco a poco iva abriendo los ojos.**_

- Teme..¿porque me despiertas a estas horas?.- _**Preguntó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, depronto los abrió rapidamente.-**_ Teme, ¿te encuentras bien?._**- Naruto abrazó a Sasuke eufóricamente cayendo los dos en la cama uno cerca del otro, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió apareciendo dos chicas, una pelinegra y otra pelirosa que se le cayeron las cosas al suelo al ver que sus dos amores estaban uno encima del otro y besandose.**_

- N-N-Naruto-kun, ¿q-que haces, c-con S-Sasuke-kun?.-_** Preguntó la pelinegra apunto de desmayarse, Sakura la cogió para que no cayera al suelo.**_

- Ahh, Naruto-kun, esto no te lo perdonaré, ¡¿Como te atreves a aprovecharte que Sasuke-kun está en este estado para propasarte con el?.-_** Le gritó la pelirosa con un aura negra, los celos sobre saltaban.**_

- Puaj, que asco.- _**Dijeron los dos al unisono separandosé asqueados.**_

- Fué un accidente, que asco como puedes besar tan incleiblemente mal.- _**Se asqueó Naruto.**_

- ¿Y tu que?, puaj eres idiota dobe, despues de haber muerto me encuentro con una beso tuyo.-

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ya basta._**- Ordenó Sakura llamando la atencion de ambos.-**_ Hinata-chan se desmayó, haver como le explicar ahora que fué un accidente, ¿Porque lo fué, cierto?.-_** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, los dos asintieron rapidamente, Sakura podia aveces muy salvaje.**_

- Sakura-chan, dejame a Hinata-chan la llevaré a la playa para que le dé el sol, mientras puedes hablar con tu heroé.-_** Habló Naruto moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo haciendo sonrojar al azabache y la pelirosa, cogió en brazos a Hinata y se la llevó a fuera, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos, callados, no sabían que decirse.**_

- Hm, Sasuke-kun, ¿Como te encuentras?.-_** Preguntó timidamente la pelirosa sin mirarlo a la cara.**_

- Bien..¿Sabes quien me trajo aqui?.-

- Kakashi, él nos contará la verdad.-_** Le respondió la pelirosa acercandosé mas a el y sentandosé en el borde de la cama aun sin mirarlo, solo podia pensar en la declaracion del azabache**,"Sakura-chan...te quiero",** se sonrojaba cada vez mas, ¿que le diría? ¿que pasaría ahora?.**_

- Entiendo...-_**Sasuke decidió mirarla, ella no parecía querer mirarle, pero él sabia que eso tenía que ver con la declaracion que hizo antes de su supuesta "muerte".**_

- Eh, bueno Hinata-chan y yo habíamos traido comida pero ya viste que cayó toda al suelo._**- La pelirosa intentó sacarle un tema de conversacion.**_

- Sakura-chan...yo..sobre lo que dije ayer.-_** Sasuke queria explicarle, el realmente la queria y quería que ella lo supiese, que estuvieran juntos..**_

- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa con lo de ayer?.-_** Preguntó sonrojada,** "Sakura-chan te quiero"** volvió a resonar en su mente.**_

- Sobre mis sentimientos...sobre lo de ser amigos...yo no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.-_** El azabache le estaba abriendo su corazón.**_

- ¿N-no quieres seguir siendo mi a-amigo?.-_** Preguntó ruborizada.**_

- No, y si tu quieres...podriamos ser...algo más.-_** Dijo finalmente.**_

- Algo más...- _**Una lagríma cayó del uno ojos de Sakura no lloraba, simplemente sonrió y lo miró.**_- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando a que me dijeras esto?, 4 años, nada más ni nada menos.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que..?.-

- Depende a que te refieres con "algo mas".-_** Le respondió la pelirosa.**_

- Bueno, aqui no hay cines, ni parques de atracciones, ni bares pero...algo más, me refiero a salir, ser..._**- A Sasuke le costaba pronunciarlo, el nunca le había pedido a una chica que fuera su novia, tan solo eran rollos que acababan en uno o dos meses o incluso semanas...pero ella era diferente.**_

- ¿Novios?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa al verlo tan nervioso.**_

- Si..eso, Sakura-chan como ya te dije, te quiero...y eso es algo que nunca cambiará, porque no cambió en estos cuatro años desde que te conozco...no te cambiaria por nada eso te lo aseguro, no tienes por que temer, solo es si tu quieres, sé que...bueno no soy el chico perfecto, no soy un principe azul que te merecerías tener..pero..te amo...-_** El azabache estaba sonrojado, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.**_

-_** Sakura se moridió el labio y miró a Sasuke, el le devolvió la mirada.-**_ Quien me diria ami, que terminaria en una situacion..en la que Sasuke Uchiha se me declarase..¿Sabes? ami nunca me gustó el principe azul..siempre me gustó más el lobo feroz_**.- Sasuke la miró sonriendo de lado.-** _yo tambien te amo.- _**Esto ultimo lo dijo sin mirarle a la cara ocultando su sonrojo.**_

- ¿Que dijiste? no te escuché bien.- _**Sasuke quería que le mirara cuando decía eso.**_

- Pues eso..que yo tambien te amo.-_** Dijo esta véz mirado a sus ojos negros como el carbón.**_

- Hn, si puediera moverme te besaría..-_** Se rió Sasuke, todavía estaba con el cuepo debil, Sakura se lo pensó por un momento, pero aquellos labios le eran muy tentadores, se hacercó cada vez mas al rostro del Uchiha juntando sus labios con los de él en un dulce beso que selló el amor de ambos.**_

- Sasuke-kun, ¿quien te dió el mejor beso de tu vida?.-_** Preguntó divertida la pelirosa.**_

- Hn, el mejor beso fué el de Naruto._**- Bromeó Sasuke haciendo a la pelirosa asquearse un poco.**_- es broma es broma, aver, ¿Como te lo digo?...He besado a muchas chicas, como bien sabes pero...jamás he sentido lo que siento contigo, tus besos saben a nectar prohibido de la diosa afrodita, mientras que los demás besos, no sabían a nada.-_** Sasuke hizo a Sakura sonreir.**_

- Eres tan tierno...-_** Sakura había cogido la costumbre de morderse el labio inferior.**_- Aseguro a que nadie más conoce esta faceta tuya..¿me equivoco?.-

- Bueno es que contigo puedo ser yo mismo.._**- Le sonrió haciendola sonrojar.-**_ Maldita sea, ¿cuando podré levantarme de esta cama?.-

- No se, Kakashi dijo que vendria a verte, estabas a salvo pero nesesitas unas vitaminas.-

- Tortolitos.-_** Kyo salió de debajo de la cama.**_

- Kyo, ¿Que hacías abajo de la cama?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Estaba preocupado..pero ya veo que no tanto como tu novia.-_** Kyo comenzó a portarse como un niño pequeño.**_- ¿Puedo yo dar la noticia?.-

- No.-_** Ordenó Sasuke.**_

- ¿Porque? ¿te crees poca cosa para la diosa de tu novia?.- _**Preguntó Kyo haciendo sentir a Sasuke inferior.**_

- No, pero a nadie le importa mis sentimientos, además Ino-chan se enfadaría muchisimo conmigo.-

- ¿Porque se enfadaría Ino-chan contigo?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Tubimos una pequeña pelea, sobre el pasado y..al parecer estamos en guerra.-

- ¿la rubia?.- _**preguntó kyo, Sasuke asintió.**_- Entoncés yo le daré su merecido, le quemaré el pelo y la ahogaré en el mar.-_** Rió sádicamente Kyo.**_

- Kyo-chan te prohibo que mates a mi mejor amiga.-_** le regaño la pelirosa.-**_ Vete a jugar, creo que Akamaru está con Garnet.-_** Al escuchar esto Kyo salió volando del lugar murmurando cosas y planeando como matar a Akamaru por quitarle a Garnet..**_

- Hola, chicos, ¿Como te encuentras, heroé?._**- Preguntó Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascará y entrando por la puerta.**_

- Bien, ¿usted me curó, cierto?, Gracias.-

- De nada chico...no dejaré a nadie morir por mi culpa, tomaté estas vitaminas.-_** Kakashi le tendió un vaso de agua y unas pastillas, las cuales Sasuke se las tomó de un trago.-**_ Tardarán unos 15 minutos en hacerte efecto, ya no quedará más ratro de veneno por tu cuerpo, cuando estés mejor os espero a ti y a Sakura-san en la hoguera donde nos sentamos siempre a comer._**- Les explicó Kakashi saliendo a fuera.**_

_**Más tarde Sasuke se sintió mejor, el y Sakura salieron de la cabaña para encontrarse con los demás donde les indicó Kakashi, el tenia muchas cosas que explicar...y el porque estaban en esa isla, porque como el escorpión dijo...no era casualidad, Kakashi quería algo de ellos, lo cual les explicaría.  
**_

- Ahora que estamos todos os contaré la verdad.- _**Kakashi comenzó a contar TODO absulamente TODO, sin dejar nada escondido.**_- Yo llegué aqui cuando tenía 16 años al igual que vosotros...un dia mis amigos y yo entramos a una tienda de magia, el dependiente nos invitó a pasar a su sala prohibida..mis amigos y yo no creiamos en la magia, en aquella sala habían muchos artilugios raros de todo tipo...el dependiente nos indicó un juego el "Ituyakari", era un invención suya nos preguntó si queriamos jugar, que nunca antes nadie había jugado todos eran unos cobardes y se asustaban...pero como mis amigos y yo no creiamos en la magia decidimos jugar, el dependiente nos introdujo en su trampa, aquello no era un juego era para quedarse con las almas de los niños que entraban al juego..solo entremos yo y seis amigos mas; Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune, Anko y yo...como iva diciendo, el queria apoderarse de las almas, el escorpión que te atacó Sasuke es el dependiente le llaman , al abrir la caja nos metimos dentro del juego...tubimos varios enfrentamientos con el, pero yo no pude salvar a ninguno de mis amigos...a ninguno...y me quedé aqui solo, invoqué a Kepu, y llevo aqui atrapado desde los 16 años, el quiere vuestras almas de niños...solo puede quedar uno de vosotros vivos, al igual que yo sobreviví a mis compañeros...pero el que sobreviva pasará la eternidad solo, aunque si tubiera la piedra de los sueños...-_** Kakashi paró al ver a Sakura con ceño fruncido.-**_

- Ese tal Orochimaru me dijo que tu robaste la piedra de los sueños.- _**Sakura estaba dudando en creerle o no.**_

- Yo no tengo la piedra de los sueños, la tienen los demonios-

- ¿Y Chouji?, ¿como sabe de su existencia?._**- Esta vez fué Sasuke quien pregunto.**_

- El portal...hay un portal al mundo de los muertos._**- Al decir esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos**_.

- ¿Que portal hablas?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Vereis...la razón por la que estais aqui es esa...os nesesitamos para que salveis el mundo de los muertos...los demonios y los angeles llevan peleando para quedarse con Ituyakari, esto es solo una isla pero si cruzais el portal os encontrareis en "El mundo Ituyakari" donde tendreis que luchar, con cuidado de no morir..si no será como si nunca hubieseis existido en la tierra.. esta gente atormenta a las almas y no dejan que descansen en paz.-_** Kakashi les explicaba pero ellos no parecian entender del todo.**_

- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que salvar este mundo para volver al nuestro?._**- Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Asi es.-

- ¿Nos acompañará?.-**_ Preguntó Itachi._**

- No puedo entrar, estoy aqui atrapado pero Kepu si puede ir con vosotros...a excepcion de vuestras invocaciones.-

- ¿Que quieres decir?, ¿me quedare sin Garnet?_**.- A Sakura no le gustaba la idea.**_

- No exactamente pero obtendras su elemento, es decir antes ya erais una persona ella volverá a estar dentro de ti.- _**Le explicó Kakashi relajandola un poco.**_

- Esto es una locura, ¿Como vamos a luchar con demonios? ellos vuelan y hacen cosas increibles y nosotros no, vamos a morir yo me quiero ir a casa._**- Ino estaba alterada y haciendo gestos raros con las manos.**_

- Ino-chan callate.-_** Le ordenó Sasuke malhumorado.**_- Puedes contar conmigo Kakashi, pero ¿Como vamos a luchar? no controlamos nuestros poderes ni tenemos armas.-

- Eso cambiará cuando vuestras invocaciones y vosotros seais uno.-_** Le explico el peliplata.**_

- Entendido.- S_**asuke se puso de pie frente al peliplata.-**_ ¿Cuando vamos a ir?.-

- Primero enviaré a Kepu para que traiga a Hikari, es la princesa de los angeles ella os ayudará.-

- ¿U-una princesa angel?.-_** Kiba se emocionó al imaginarsela.**_- Toda una diosa griega.-

- Idiota.- _**Se enfadó Akamaru con el.-**_

- Kiba tu te quedas conmigo._**- Informó Kakashi.**_

- ¿Porque?.-_** Kiba estaba de malhumor.**_

- Porque nesesito que alguien se quede conmigo.-

- Entiendo, joder yo queria ver a la princesa.-_** Se quejó el pelimarron.**_

- Kepu tu y Sasuke teneis que ir a burcar a la princesa.-_** Le ordenó el peliplata.**_

- ¿Porque Sasuke-kun?._**- Preguntó la pelirosa enojada con Kakashi.**_

- Porque la princesa es dificil que venga si no es con un hombre guapo, y Sasuke parece un dios griego._**- Respondió Kakashi.**_

- No iré, si Sakura-chan no quiere.-_** Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.**_

- ¿Porque si ella no quiere no vas?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Porque Sakura-chan es mi novia._**- Respondió el azabache dejando a todos con la boca abierta.**_

- Oh, bueno Sakura es por el bien de todos, Sasuke te prometerá que no hará nada con la princesa, ¿Lo dejas ir?._**- Preguntó Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

- Está bien._**- Accedió regañadientes.**_

- Bien pues...Invocaciones dentro.-_** Dicho esto las invocaciones se conviertieron en bolas de elementos metiendosé dentro de cada uno de sus respectivos amos, estos se vieron envueltos en una luz la cual les estaba dando trajes especiales. Sakura ahora tenía unos shorts marrones, un top tipo corsé color marrón por encima del ombligo, dejando ver su vientre plano y sus dos atributos, el corsé tenia las mangas cortas color blancas y llevaba unas botas color marron y blancas, en la espalda llevaba un bastón largo con las puntas afiladas amarillo y blanco.Naruto tenía una camiseta color azul y unos pantalones negros sencillos más unos zapatos azules una espada detrás de el. Hinata llevaba puesto una falda blanca corta y un top blanco con tirantes que pasaban por el cuello, unos zapatos que se trenzaban hasta llegar a sus rodillas tenia un pequeño arquito color lila y flechas. Sasuke tenia una camiseta color rojo fuego y unos pantalones negros al igual que Naruto, Itachi tenía la misma ropa que Sasuke pero de color naranja, Itachi tenía un pequeña katana y Sasuke llevaba dos espadas cruzadas por su espalda. Ino llevaba puesto un vestido verde corto y un set de medicinas.**_

- Kyaa¡ me gustan estos trajes.- _**Dijo emocionada la pelirosa mirandosé asi misma.**_

- Son geniales.-_** La Hyuga tambien estaba emocionada.**_

- ¿Yo porque no tengo uno?.-_** Se enfadó Kiba mirando con rabia a Kakashi.**_

- Tiempo al tiempo Kiba...- _**Kakashi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.**_

- Arg, no hay mas remedio.-_** Kiba infló sus mofletes como un niño pequeño y le apartó la mirada al peliplata.**_

- Bueno, Kakashi-sama me llevó a Sasuke-sama a Ituyakari, volveremos con la princesa._**- Informó el pequeño animal.**_

- Esperad, Kakashi-san, ¿Puedo ir con ellos?.- **_Sakura miró al peliplata con sus ojos verde jade critalizados._**

- Está bien...pero en ningun momento digas que eres su novia, podrías hacer que Hikari se indignara a cooperar con nosotros.-_** Kakashi aceptó sin mucha gana.**_

- Está bien, lo prometo.-**_ Sakura sacó la lengua como una niñá pequeña y guiño un ojo.-_** Venga vayamos a por esa princesa.-

- Bien, ¿nos vamos?._**- Preguntó Sasuke a Kepu.**_

- Si, seguidme el portal no está muy lejos de aqui.-

- Suerte.-_** Gritaron los demás viendo como los tres se adentraban en el bosque en busca del portal.**_

- ¿Que hacemos nosotros ahora?._**- Preguntó Ino sentandosé en el suelo.**_

- Esperar a que reguesen con la princesa_**.- Respondió Kakashi cerrando sus ojos.**_

* * *

_**Llevaban apenas 5 minutos andando pero ya habían llegado al portal, era un arco blanco con una gema azul en la parte central de arriba, Kepu les hizo un gesto para que entraran..pero Sakura no estaba muy segura el arco procesaba mucha energia tenia miedo a lo desconocido, Sasuke notó a Sakura muy nerviosa y la agarró de la mano sonriendolé, eso la tranquilizó y los dos comenzaron a andar hacía el portal siguieno a Kepu...**_

_**Al pasarlo salieron por un arco parecido por el que entraron, cayeron al suelo en un inmensa pradera verde, alrrededor podían verse montañas y flores de todo tipo, lo cual entusiasmó a Sakura que miraba embobada el paisaje sin darse cuenta que había caido encima de Sasuke y Kepu, y los estaba aplastando.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿Cuando piensas quitarte de encima?.-_** Preguntó el azabache haciendo que se sonrojara.**_

- L-lo siento, es que este paisaje es muy bonito nunca antes había visto una hierva tan verde y tantas flores bonitas.-_** Se disculpó poniendosé de pie.**_

- Hn..- _**Sasuke miró a todos lados.**_- ¿Este es el mundo por el que luchan los angeles vs los demonios?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke a kepu.**_

- Si, Sasuke-sama debemos tener cuidado, estan en guerra podrían matarnos en cuestion de segundos, ya que todavía no controlais vuestros poderes ni las armas._**- Respondió kepu.**_

- Es una arma, yo se controlarlo..-_** Se quejó Sakura por las palabras del oso.**_

- Bueno...pero Hikari os enseñará a controlarlo mejor...- _**Kapu levantó la cabeza rapidamente.**_- Demonios...- _**Murmuró.**_- Hay que salir de aqui, deprisa.- _**Kepu comenzó a correr tras él ivan la pelirosa y el azabache, lograron esconderse en un pequeño saliente de la montaña.-**_

- ¿Los demonios son nuestros enemigos o los angeles?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Los demonios...ellos tienen la piedra pero nunca se la darían a Orochimaru...ellos odian a los humanos._**- Respondió el osito.**_

- ¿Y que hacen aqui?.-_** Preguntó de nuevo el azabache.**_

- No lo sé, esto es territorio de angeles...-_** Kepu estaba pensativo, ¿Que hacian en este lugar demonios?.**_- No perdamos más tiempo, el palacio de la princesa está a poco de aqui.

- Hn.- _**Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y siguieron al pequeño oso que corria delante de ellos, llegaron a un palacio con muchos angeles, todos parecían dioses con sus cuerpos musculosos y alas realmente bonitas y plumosas de un color blanco puro, la pelirosa se quedó mirandolos atontada, lo cual molestó a Sasuke...**_

- Detengansé.- _**Ordenó uno rubio con ojos azules y piel blanquecida.-** _¿Que quereis?

- Vengo desde la Isla Ituyakari, ellos dos son humanos provenientes de la tierra, nesesitamos a la princesa para que nos ayude, y asi poder salvar el mundo estamos de vuestra parte_**.- Le respondio amablemente Kepu.**_

- ¿Humanos? está bien podeis pasar.-_** El angel rubio hizo un gestó a su compàñero y abrieron la puerta.**_

_**Los tres pasaron la puerta y se dirijieron a la entrada de palacio, en uno de los jardines se encontraba un bella mujer con piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo rubio, sentada en un banco mirando el agua, era un belleza para ojos de cualquier hombre, Sakura frunció el ceño mirando a quella diosa y después sus ojos fueron a ver a Sasuke el cual la miraba indiferente, lo cual hizo feliz a Sakura al ver que Sasuke no estaba lo mas minimo interesado en ella, la mujer se levantó y sus ojos fueron a parar a Sasuke se fué hacercando peligrosamente a ellos.**_

- Hola...¿Tu como te llamas?.- _**Preguntó al azabache seductoramente.**_

- Sasuke Uchiha.- _**Le respondió educadamente.**_

- ¿y tu?._**- Preguntó al animal que los acompañaba.**_

- Me llamo Kepu-chan, usted es Hikari-sama me alegra verle.- _**Respondió Kepu haciendo una reberencia.**_

- Om, ¿Nesesitais mi ayuda?.- _**Preguntó hacercandosé mas a Sasuke, el quería retroceder pero Kepu le negó con la cabeza.**_

- Si.- _**Respondió el azabache la rubia se hacercaba más y más al rostro de Sasuke.**_

- KYAA, ¿No me vas a preguntar mi nombre?.-_** Dijo empujando nerviosamente a Sasuke a un lado, haciendo que la rubia besara el aire.**_

- Om, ¿Cual es?.- _**Preguntó resignada.**_

- Sakura Haruno.-_** Respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.**_

- Si sigues asi te saldrán arrugas._**- Hikari se metió con ella.**_

- _**Sakura era muy impusiva quería matarla lenta y dolorosamente, pero eso solo quedaba en su mente, le mostraba una gran sonrisa falsa.**_- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?_**.- Preguntó nerviosamente la pelirosa.**_

- Si, Sasuke-san me lo ordena, si.-_** Aceptó Hikari.**_- Podemos ir volando hacía el portal.

- No podemos volar.-_** Le advirtió la pelirosa.**_

- Yo puedo llevar a Sasuke y Kepu-chan tu puedes ir andando.-_** Se rió con malicia la rubia, ¿Como un angel puede parecer un demonio?.**_

- Iremos andando.- _**Ordenó el azabache.**_

- Lo que tu desees Sasuke-san.- _**Le habló la princesa en tono seductor.-**_ Tus deseos son ordenés para mi.-

- Vamos.- _**Ordenó Sasuke mientras caminaban por el lugar donde se iva al portal, Hikari fué todo el camino agarrada al brazo de Sasuke, Sakura tenía unos celos que en cualquier momento gritaba a los demonios que la princesa angel estaba aqui, y Kepu la miraba con una gota en la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente. Llegaron al portal y lo pasaron, una vez ya en la isla Ituyakari fueron camino el lugar donde estaba el campamento.**_**  
**

- Princesa.-_** Kakashi al verlos llegar se colocó de pie y le hizo una reberencia, la princesa le sonrió simpaticamente por el gesto tan cordial del peliplata.**_

- UNA DIOSA, ERES UNA DIOSA.- _**Gritó Kiba hechando hormonas por las orejas, la princesa se asustó y retrocedió nerviosamente.**_

- Eres muy linda.- _**La admiraron Ino, Naruto y Hinata.**_

- Si..si señorita don perfecta._**- Murmuró Sakura por lo bajo pero nadie la escuchó.**_

- Mañana comenzaré a entrenaros...pero ahora mismo estoy cansada y quiero dormir en la cabaña de Sasuke-san.- _**Ordenó la princesa dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Sakura echando humo por las orejas.**_

- Eso no puede ser...-_** Le informó con miedo el peliplata.**_

- Era una orden.-_** Le negó la princesa.**_

- Hikari-sama, no puedes dormir en mi cabaña.-_** Le dijo Sasuke.**_

- Pero Sasuke-san yo..-_** Hikari fué interrumpida.**_

- Dormirás con Sakura-san, ella es muy simpatica, ¿No te importa verdad?.-_** Le preguntó a la princesa el peliplata.**_

- Uhn, claro que no..-_** Hikarí mintió claro que le importaba.-**_

- ¿Es que a mi no se me toma encuenta para nada?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa malhumorada.**_

- Entonces será mejor que se vaya con Sasuke..-_** El peliplata vió como Sakura hechó a perder su orgullo.**_

- Esta bien que se quede conmigo...vamos sigueme princesita.- _**Le ordenó Sakura.**_

- Hai.- _**La princesa la siguió hasta su cabaña.**_

- Tu dormirás en la cama..yo puedo dormir en el suelo con una manta..- _**Le indicó la pelirosa.**_

- No tengo intencion de dormir aqui.-

- ¿Que?, pero..-

- Cuando todos se vayan a dormir me colaré en la cabaña de Sasuke-san.-

- Jum.- _**La pelirosa enfureció al imaginarse que podria pasar si Hikari iva a la cabaña de Sasuke, su Sasuke.-**_ Haz lo que quieras.

- Lo iva a hacer de todos modos.- _**Sonrió la rubia.**_

- Entonces ve ya, creo que todos habran entrado en sus cabañas.-_** Sakura se sentia tonta, ¿Que hacía? estaba mandando a Hikari a la cabaña de su novio.**_

- Bien, entonces hasta mañana Sakira.-_** Hikari iva a salir por la puerta.**_

- Es Sakura no Sakira.- _**Le corrigió la pelirosa, Hikari no pareció hacerle mucho caso y cerró la puerta la pelirosa se quedó hablando sola.**_- Vete y quedate con Sasuke-kun, si el te permite entrar en su cama, adelante hazle saber lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad, no con alguien como yo...-_** Sakura comenzó a llorar.**_- Tal vez, el no me quiera realmente...se que se sacrificó por mi...pero también lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de sus amigos...-_** Las lagrimas brotaban cada vez mas.**_- El estuvo con muchas anteriormente, se acostó con muchas, una tonta soy una tonta._**- la pelirosa escondió su rostro entre la almohada.**_- tal vez solo sea un estupido juego para el, de todos modos cuando volvieramos a nuestro mundo volvería a tratarme como cualquier otra, además ¿que chico se negaría a pasar una noche con una diosa?, yo soy una estupida por caer en su juego..-

- ¿Eso piensas de mi?.-_** Una voz varónil la interrumpió, Sakura levantó la cabeza y vió a Sasuke mirandola seriamente con el ceño fruncido.**_- ¿Enserio pensabas eso?.

- ¿Porque no tendria que pensarlo?._**- Preguntó aún tumbada en la cama.-**_

- Sakura-chan...- _**Sasuke no pudo continuar Sakura había comenzado a hablar.**_

- Hikari te estará esperando en tu cabaña, ve y sabras lo que es estar con una diosa, con curvas de infarto y..-

- Cállate de una maldita vez.-_** Sasuke realmente estaba enojado.**_- ¿Que te hace creer que voy a acostarme con ella?, tengo novia, ¿Que clase de tipo crees que soy?.-

- JÁ.- _**Sakura soltó una risa ironica.-**_ Es por eso...¿Si yo no fuera tu novia se acostarías con ella?, pues está bien ya no seré mas tu novia, ahora tienes paso libre, vete.-

- No, Sakura-chan eso no es lo que he querido decir._**- Le habló tranquilamente el azabache.**_

- Se acabó, ¿Porque no te vas con ella?, es mas linda, tiene mejor cuerpo que yo, será mas inteligente y mas alta, haceis buena pareja ¿Sabes?.**_- Sakura volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada llorando._**

- No lo niego.- _**Dijo Sasuke mirandola serio, ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte que antes, su corazón le estaba siendo destruido.-**_ pero el caso..es que ella no eres tu.-

-...- _**Sakura no supo que decir, se quedó callada sin llorar, tal vez Sasuke le estaba siendo sincero.**_

- ¿No piensas decirme nada?._**- Preguntó el azabache hacercandosé a la cama hasta sentarse a uno de los bordes.**_

-...- _**Sakura respiraba sobre la almohada sin levantar la cabeza.**_

- Sakura-chan...¿tanto te cuesta entender que a la unica que he querido, quiero y querré solo eres tu?.- _**El azabache seguia esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.**_

-...- _**Sakura queria responderle pero...no sabía que decir exactamente, ¿Como podría haver pensado tan mal de Sasuke?.**_

- Ya veo...¿asi es como quieres que acabe todo?.-_** Le preguntó el azabache acariciando el cabello de la pelirosa.**_

-...- _**¿Porque no podia hechar a la mierda su orgullo?, Sakura queria hablar pero tenia un nudo en su garganta.**_

- Sakura-chan, maldita sea, respondemé..- _**Sasuke se sentia idiota.**_- Me voy a ir, no quiero que...- _**Sasuke se paró en seco al ver que Sakura comenzaba a levantarse hasta sentarse en la cama.**_

- Sasuke-kun...- _**La pelirosa seguia llorando.**_- Perdoname, me siento una estupida por pensar a si de ti...es que tu estuviste con tantas chicas...y ahora aparece ella con un cuerpo perfecto y sentí que te perdería.-_** Sakura se secaba las lagrimas que caían sin cesar de sus ojos.**_

- Sakura-chan, escuchame me da igual que aparezcan aqui 5 tias en bañador como esa y se metan en mi cama, porque yo te sigo prefiriendo a ti, y eso nunca va a cambiar, no quiero que tengas mas dudas, porque si las tienes me rompe el corazón pensar que te he hecho daño, y si te hace daño estar conmigo y pensar asi...tal vez no deberiamos estar juntos..-_** Sasuke hablaba muy seriamente.**_

- ¿Que? pero Sasuke-kun te estoy pidiendo perdón.-_** La pelirosa no lloraba estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando las palabras del azabache.**_

- Lo sé, mi amor, pero solo te digo que si alguna vez sientes que te hago daño,puedes dejarme, yo lo entenderé, prefiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._**- Sasuke realmente era tierno cuando estaban ellos dos a solas.**_

- ¡Baka!.-_** Sakura lo abrazó.**_- ¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?.-

- Ya lo sabes..-

- Sasuke-kun, besame.-_** Le pidió la pelirosa separandosé de él.**_

- ¿No estás enfadada?, ¿No temes a que no sea real lo que siento por ti?.-_** Las preguntas de Sasuke hicieron sentirse culpable a la pelirosa.**_

- No.-_** La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.**_- Demuestramé que estaba equivocada y que realmente me amas.- _**Sonrió la pelirosa esperando el beso que le pidió.**_

_**Sasuke besó como nunca antes la había besado, con lujuria, deseo, pasión y amor, Sasuke había añadido su lengua aquel beso entrelazandola con la de la pelirosa, la pelirosa le sacó la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto, A Sasuke le estorbaba la ropa de la pelirosa la cual se la quitó lo mas rapido que pudo y la dejó completamente desnuda sin ropa interior, la ropa acabó en el suelo, Sasuke recostó a Sakura en la cama, la pelirosa que ahora se hallaba desnuda le dejaba paso a tocar todo lo que él quisiera, se colocó encima y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de la pelirosa arrancandole fuertes gemidos, ella gozaba de placer sus manos revolvian los salvajes pelos de la cabellera de Sasuke, cada gemido de la pelirosa hacía que Sasuke se excitara cada vez mas.**_

_** Sasuke se sacó los pantalones y los boxes dejando ver un gran erupción de su miembro masculino, la pelirosa abrió las piernas dejando paso a Sasuke, se colocó entre ellas y la enbestió salvajemente, ella no se quejó le gustaba que fuera salvaje con ella, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas y mas placenteros, Sasuke mientras la enbestia besaba el cuello de la pelirosa haciendole sentir el doble de placer, ella sentia que se derretia, sentia un calor interno, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke seguia mas rapido, Sakura terminó con un fuerte gemido, el cual luego lo siguió Sasuke, cayó encima de ella ocultando su rostro en el cuelo de la pelirosa. Estaban sudados respirando aquitadamente, Sasuke seguia descansando aun dentro de ella, salió de ella y se acostó al lado abrazandola con fuerza contra el.**_

- ¿Te desmostré que estás quivocada?.- _**Preguntó el azabache calmando su respiración.**_

- Si...te amo tanto Sasuke-kun.-_** Su rostro descansaba bajo el pecho de Sasuke.**_

- Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan.-_** Sasuke acarició el hombro de Sakura tiernamente.-**_

- Espera, si tu estas aqui, ¿donde está Hikari?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Intentó meterse en mi cama y le dije que si quería dormir hay adelante pero yo no, la encerré con llave y me vine aqui, fué cuando te escuché decir todo eso.-_** Le respondió Sasuke.**_

- Om, te pido disculpas de nuevo, buenos noches Sasuke-kun, te amo.-_** Dijo Sakura antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.**_

- Y yo, mi pequeña flor de cerezo._**- Le susurró al oido, quedandosé dormirdo junto a ella.**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 6.- Continuará-  
**_

_**¿Que lindo Sasuke-kun,no? solo tiene ojos para Sakura, aunque normal que Sakura dude, el estuvo con muchas chicas antes que ella, pero el está enamorado de ella desde los 13 años a si esque... :P eso compensa, además falta poco para hacer Lemon Naruhina pero...es raro nunca antes he hecho uno con Hinata y Naruto, no los imagino pero lo intentaré.  
**_

_**Proximo capitulo: Entrenamiento angelical.  
**_

_**Dejen reviews, nunca dejais :(  
**_

_**a lo mejor es porque actualizo muy rapido pero...quiero reviews ¡JUM!.  
**_

_**Byebye.  
**_


	8. Entrenamiento Angelical

**CAPITULO 7**

**- Entrenamiento angelical -  
**

**Hikari se despertaba en la cabaña de Sasuke malhumorada, ella había ido para pasar la noche con el...pero el maldito se había largado cuando ella intentó meterse en su cama dejandola encerrada, ¿donde se abria metido? ¿como se atreve a tratar a una princesa de esta manera?.  
**

**Flash back  
**

_Hikari había salido de la cabaña de Sakura e inmediatamente fué corriendo a la de Sasuke abriendo la puerta sin permiso, el azabache estaba tumbado en la cama pensando y mirando fijamente el techo._

_- Hola, Sasuke-san.- Habló la princesa en tono sensual._

_- ¿Que haces aqui?.- Preguntó indiferente mientras seguia mirando al techo._

_- he venido a dormir contigo, Sa-su-ke-san.- La princesa se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama mientras dejaba caer los tirantes de su vestido dejando ver sus hombros._

_- Sasuke decidió mirarla y se levantó de la cama dirijiendosé a la puerta.- Esta bien, si quieres dormir aqui puedes hacerlo._

_- ¿Adonde vas? quiero que duermas conmigo.- Le ordenó la princesa._

_- Mira si quieres dormir aqui, puedes...pero yo no pienso dormir contigo.- Dicho estó el azabache salió de la cabaña, Hikari escuchó como cerraba con llave dejandola encerrada, se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero no se abria._

_- Mierda.- Murmuró enojada la princesa._

**Fin del flash back**

- ¿Como saldré de aqui sin destrozar nada?.-_** Hablaba en voz alta.-**_ Uhm, si tiro abajo la puerta, espera..¿Como no lo he pensado antes?.-_** Hikari fué hacia la ventana y la abrió sintiendosé una completa estupida**_.- por mis angeles, ¿Como no me di cuenta que la ventana puede abrirse?.-_** Salió por la ventana y se encontró con Ino que estaba hablando con Sakura las dos ivan hacía la cabaña.**_

- Hola Hikari, ¿dormiste bien con Sasuke-kun?.-_** Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara la pelirosa.**_

- Ehh, lo estoy buscando me dejó plantada, ¡a mi! a Hikari-sama la princesa mas bella de todos los angeles.- _**Hikari estaba con un aura depresiva.**_

- No te pongas asi, recuerda tienes que enseñarnos a utilizar nuestros elementos.-_** Dijo Ino.**_

- Si, no lo olvidé...¿donde están los demás?.-_** Preguntó Hikari.**_

- Están esperandote para entrenar, la verdad Sasuke-kun nos dijo que vinieramos a sacarte de aqui pero saliste tu solita.- _**Respondió Ino.**_

- Llevadme hasta ellos, no quiero tonterias vamos a empezar seriamente con el entrenamiento.- _**Hikari hablaba muy enserio.**_

- Hai.-_** Aceptaron Ino y Sakura empezando a caminar hacia el lugar.**_

- SASUKE-SAN.-_** Gritó la princesa cuando lo vió y se dirijió hacia el con el ceño fruncido y quedó mirandoló fijamente.**_

-_ ¿Que le sucederá a esta? para ser una princesa es muy gruñona._-_** Le susurro Naruto a Hinata y esta rió por el comentario del rubio.**_

- Sasuke-san, eres malo conmigo pero...eso me gusta.-_** Le dijo Hikari sonrojandose.**_

- ¿Vamos a comenzar ya con el entrenamiento?.- _**Preguntó Sakura mirando con furiosa a Hikari.**_

- Si...bueno primero quiero que os presenteis y me digais vuestro elemento y las armas que usais.- _**Explicó la princesa.-** _Comenzad.-

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, mi elemento es el agua y mi arma es una espada.-

- Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, mi elemento es el psiquico y mi arma es un arco y lanzo flechas.-

- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, mi elemento es la tierra y armas...tengo un equipo medico y un simple cuchillo.-

- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, mi elemento es el fuego y mi arma es una katana pequeña.-

- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, mi elemento es el fuego y tengo dos espadas.-

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, mi elemento es el rayo y tengo una baston con las puntas afiladas.

- Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, mi elemento es el hielo y no tengo ni arma ni traje._**- Kiba miró con rencor a Kakashi.**_

- Ya te dije, tiempo al..-

- tiempo.-_** Terminó Kiba aburrido de esa frase.**_

- ¿Porque él no tiene traje ni arma, Kakashi-san?.- _**Preguntó Hikari.**_

- Porque Akamaru no se metió en el, es el unico que no se fusionó con su invocacion.-_** Respondió Kakashi.**_

- ¿Que? pero si yo...usted mismo vió que Akamaru...-

- Kiba, tu y Akamaru estais en el mismo cuerpo, pero no estais en la misma mente._**- Recalcó Kakashi.**_

- ¿Entonces que debo hacer?.-_** Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Debes meditar.-_** Le explicó Hikari.-**_ Kakashi-san lleveló a un sitio y ocupese de que Kiba no se distraiga con nada, debe meditar para que Akamaru y el sean uno.

- A sus ordenes princesa.- _**Kakashi y Kiba se alejaron del lugar.**_

- Bien, ahora ...vamos a ver...Hinata y Sakura lucharán primero.- _**Ordenó la princesa.**_

- ¿Como vamos a luchar? si no sabemos..- _**Pregunto Hinata.**_

- Teneis armas, pero sobre todo no teneis que tener miedo a luchar entre vosotros, aveces el enemigo puede manejas a uno de tus compañeros y la unica manera de no morir es martarlo.- _**Respondió Hikari.**_- Ahora comenzad.

_**Sakura y Hinata se pusieron en posicion en el campo de batalla, Hinata sujetaba su arco con fuerza y tenía una flecha preparada para lanzar, pero algo la detenia, no era capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura y al parecer Sakura tampoco queria hacerle daño a Hinata, Hikari las miraba preocupada pero ya no iva a meterse, ellas debían dar el paso. Hikari puso una barrera protectora para que ningun ataque saliera fuera del campo y le diera a los demás.**_

- Comienza tu Hinata-chan._**- Gritó Sakura desde el otro lado.**_

- No puedo Sakura-chan.-_** Se sinceró la pelinegra.**_

- Tan solo lanza la flecha, eres fuerte Hinata-chan si no lo haces iré a por Naruto y lo mataré.-_** Le amenazó la pelirosa de broma para hacer entrar en razón a Hinata.**_

- ¿Que planea hacer diciendo que matará a Naruto?.- **_Preguntó Sasuke a Hikari._**

- Esa chica..¿esta enamorada del rubio?._**- Preguntó Hikari.**_

- Si.- _**Respondió Ino.**_- Son novios.

- Aveces tener a alguien que proteger nos hace actuar...Sakura-san...esa chica es lista.- _**Por una vez Hikari se dió cuenta de lo astuta que era Sakura.-** _Aunque la pelinegra...al parecer no se dió cuenta que Sakura-san no puede salir del campo..si decide atacarla...-

- Vamos Hinata-chan ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Naruto?.-_** Sakura le estaba gritando a Hinata y ella había comenzado a correr hacía Naruto, Hinata no se lo pensó dos veces y apuntó a Sakura lanzando la flecha, Sakura sonrió y se quedó quieta esperando la flecha, cuando la flecha estaba apunto de llegar a ella dió un salto haciendo que la flecha rebotara en la barrera y fué direccion a Hinata dandolé en el hombro.**_

- Ha sido herida por su propio ataque.- _**Comentó Hikari.**_

- Arg.. Sakura-chan te pasaste.- _**Hinata tenía su hombro sangrando.**_

- Hikari-sama, Hinata-chan se está desangrando debes ayudarla.-_** Le pidió el rubio.**_

- No, debe acabar la pelea, solo puede quedar uno en pie, sois humanos no estais acostumbrados a las luchas.-_** Le negó Hikari. Mientras las otras chicas seguian con su pelea.**_

- Debes tener mas reflejos Hinata-chan.-_** Sakura se colocó destrás de la pelinegra, Hinata saltó hacía delante poniendosé frente a frente.-**_ Vamos a luchar enserio Hinata-chan.-

- Estoy contigo.-_** Sonrió la ojiperla poniendosé en posicion de lanzar su flecha**_.- Corre.- _**Fué lo ultimo que le dijo antes de disparar su flecha, Sakura volvió a esperar para hacer lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente, cuando la flecha estaba apunto de llegar a ella dió un salto pero esta vez la flecha parecía seguirla, Sakura estaba corriendo esquivando aquella flecha pero Hinata se encontraba manejandolá con la mano, la cual tenía rodeada de un chakra lila.**_- No puedes escapar, lo siento Sakura-chan_**.- Sakura cansada de correr decidió hacerle frente a la flecha, cogió su bastón y comenzó a moverlo formando un circulo de electricidad utilizandolo como barrera, la flecha de Hinata impactó con la barrera electrica, Sakura mantenía con dificultad la barrera y hubo una pequeña explosion por el impacto, Sakura estaba herida y salian chispas de su cuerpo.**_

- Te vas a enterar Hyuga.- _**Sakura comenzó a correr con su baston en mano y sin dudarlo comenzó a golpear a la Hyuga que se defendía como podia se los ataques de la pelirosa, al parecer ese arco no solo servia para lanzar flechas, si no para defenserse de ataques de espadas, bastones...etc.**_- Me las pagarás Hyuga.-

- ¿Donde quedó el Hinata-chan?.-_** Preguntó con malicia la Hyuga, en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cara por el bastón de Sakura y cayó 3 metros hacía atras.-**_ ¿Tienes miedo a perder Sakura-chan?.-_** Hinata escupió sangre de su boca.**_

- Yo no perderé con nadie.-_** Sakura tenía su bastón en la mano, la pelirosa estaba transmitiendo con sus manos un monton de energia electrica al bastón.**_- Lo siento, pero solo una de las dos puede quedar en pie.-_** Sakura le señaló con el bastón desde los 3 metros que las separaban y lanzó un fuerte rayo dejando a la Hyuga K.O.**_

- Ya está bien, me impresionaste Sakura-san.-_** Le admitió Hikari.-**_ Tu también me impresionaste Hinata-chan.-_** La princesa quitó la barrera del campo y Naruto fué corriendo a ver a Hinata que se encontraba tirada en el suelo sangrando.**_

- Sakura-chan, te has pasado.-_** Le dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.**_

- Solo podia ganar una._**- Se defendió la pelirosa.**_

- Ino-san, aqui entras tu, tu tienes un poder curativo, el elemento de la tierra, la narutaleza...Ve a curarlas.- _**Le ordenó Hikari.**_

- Hai.-_** Ino se hacercó a Sakura pero Sakura le negó con la cabeza.**_

- Primero mira a Hinata-chan, ella salió peor que yo._**- Le dijo la pelirosa, Ino le hizo caso y fué a ver a Hinata.**_

- Sakura-chan, lo hiciste bien.-_** La alagó Sasuke haciendola sonreir.**_

- Gracias, aunque realmente no se que me sucedió, me dejé llevar y acabe haciendolé mucho daño a Hinata-chan.-_** Dijo apenada la pelirosa.**_

- Tu también saliste herida.- _**Sasuke cogió del mentón a Sakura y observó las cicatrices de sangre que tenía por su rostro.**_- Hinata-chan parecía inocente._**- Se rió Sasuke.**_

- Ella es fuerte.- _**Sakura miró hacía donde se encontraba la Hyuga, la hyuga ya se estaba poniendo en pie como si nada hubiese pasado, sin ningun rasguño en su piel, pero su ropa estaba sucia y raguñada.**_

- Ahora tu Sakura-chan.- _**Le informó Ino corriendo hacía ella. Puso sus manos en el rostro de Sakura y una energia verde comenzó a surgir en las manos de Ino, se sentía calidez y sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rapidamente.**_- Listo.-_** Ino terminó y se giró a Hikari.**_

- Lo hiciste bien Ino-san, Salid del campo de entrenamiento..-_** Hikari se giró hacía Naruto y Sasuke.**_- Os toca a vosotros.- _**Les dió paso para que entrasen al campo de entrenamiento y selló la barrera.**_

- Esto se vé interesante._**- Comentó Hinata.**_

- Lo siento Hinata-chan.- _**Se disculpó Sakura apenada.**_

- No importa además...para mi fué divertido aunque doloroso._**- Le sonrió dulcemente a la pelirosa.**_

- Tienes razón.- _**Sakura volvió a mirar a sus dos compañeros que estaban apunto de comenzar la pelea.**_

_**Naruto estaba en un lado del campo y Sasuke en otro, los dos tenían sus espadas desenvainadas, Naruto parecía sonreir.**_

- Esto parece interesante, ¿verdad teme?.-_** Preguntó Naruto riendo a carcajadas.**_

- ¿Que te hace tanta gracía dobe?.-_** Preguntó el azabache frunciendo el ceño.**_

- El agua siempre vence al fuego.-_** Le respondió Naruto.**_

- Ja, si el fuego toca al agua, el agua se hace vapor.-_** Le encaró Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente.**_

- Menos hablar y mas luchar.-_** Naruto se avalanzó sin dudarlo a Sasuke con su espada preparado para hacerle un corte, Sasuke tranquilamente detubo la espada de Naruto con una de las suyas y con la otra hizo un pequeño corte en vientre de Naruto, el rubio miró a Sasuke los dos estaban mirandosé complicés, Naruto aprovechó le dió una patada baja a Sasuke, el azabache la esquivo dando un salto hacía arriba, Sasuke cogió con tanta fuerza las espadas que estas se llenaron de la energia de fuego y comenzaron a arder, Naruto sintió verdadero miedo, Sasuke cayó en picado dispuesto a herir a su amigo de gravedad.**_- Ten mas cuidado teme.-_** Naruto esquivó las espadas dando un salto atrás.**_

- ¿Cuidado?, dobe hay que luchar, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?.- _**Sasuke sonrió arrogante.**_- No están en mis planes matarte.- _**Sasuke se avalanzó sobre el con sus dos espadas, Naruto intentó esquivarlo pero con una de las espadas de fuego le hizo un grave gorte en el brazo, Naruto no se iva a quedar atras cogió su espada de un espadazó le arancó la camiseta a Sasuke siendo reducida a escombros, la espada de Naruto comenzó a ser recorrida por un chakra azul, sin pensarlo se la clavó a Sasuke, y este cayó al suelo hechando sangre y humo. Naruto seguia con la espada dentro de Sasuke, el rubio tambien comenzó a sentirse mal y cayó al suelo.**_

- NARUTO-SAN SACA LA ESPADA.-**_ Le gritó desesperada Hikari mientras desactivaba la barrera._**

- ¿Que le sucede a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-kun?.-_** Preguntó preocupada Sakura persiguiendo a Hikari al centro del campo donde se encontraba el Uchiha menor y el rubio. Hinata tambien las siguió.**_

- No debí ponerlos juntos.- _**Hikari hablaba dejando a Sakura y Hinata desconcertadas**_.- Debí suponerlo, soy tonta. Ino-san date prisa ven, tienes que curarlos a los dos.-

- Hai, Hikari-sama.-_** Ino comenzó a curarlos.**_

- Hikari-sama, ¿Que acaba de suceder?._**- Preguntó la Hyuga preocupada.**_

- Naruto-san es de agua, y Sasuke-san de fuego...debí suponer que pasaría esto...si ellos luchan pueden llegar a morir los dos.-_** Respondió la princesa.**_

- ¿Y como no lo supo antes?.- _**Le preguntó Sakura alterada.**_

- Callaté, no me hagas sentir culpable.._**- Le gritó Hikari.**_

- Hikari-sama, ya están curados.-_** Le informó Ino. Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban de pie casi sin rasguños, pero a Sasuke le faltaba su camiseta, Hikari se sonrojó al verlo era perfecto, depronto notó que la chica pelirosa que estaba a su lado corrió a abrazarlo, eso no le gustó nada a Hikari, pensó que tal vez solo eran amigos, pensamiento que se esfumó cuando vió que se estaban besando, ella quedó impactada.**_

- Oye, tu Haruno...lucha conmigo.- _**Le ordenó Hikari frinciendo el ceño.**_

-_** Sakura dejó de abrazar a Sasuke y la miró.**_- ¿L-luchar c-contigo?.-

- Si, y es una orden, soy vuestra entrenadora.-

- Hikari-sama, Itachi-kun todavía no luchó.-_** Le recordó Ino.**_

- No importa, más tarde luchará pero ahora quiero luchar contra Haruno.- _**Hikari estaba realmente enfadada.**_

- Acepto.-_** Sakura aceptó pero aun asi tenía mucho miedo, ella era una angel poderosa.**_

- Salgan todos del campo.-_** Todos salieron del campo como Hikari le ordenó, Sasuke miraba a Sakura deseandole que ganara, pero sentía panico, Sakura tenía todas las de perder, Sakura era una principiante, ¿Como le ganaría a una princesa?.**_

_**Sakura se colocó a un lado del campo y Hikari en el otro.**_

- Te daré ventaja, yo no lucharé con armas.-_** Hikari rió.**_- Aunque no me hacen falta para acabar contigo.-

- Eso ya lo veremos._**- Sakura colocó su bastón en posicion de ataque, y la miró desafiante.**_- ¿Vamos a que esperas?.

- A nada_**.- La princesa apareció detras suya y le pegó una patada**_.- No pienso tener piedad contigo.- _**Hikari alzó la mano creando una bola de luz y fué lanzada a Sakura, la pelirosa intentó detenerla con su bastón pero no pudo evitar que le golpeara, Sakura cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.**_-apenas llevamos 2 minutos de pelea y ya estaba en esas condiciones?, lamentable._**- Hikari se fué acercando lentamente a la pelirosa.-**_ ¿Sabes?...seguro que Sasuke-san debe estar encantado de ver como te machaco, tu quien crees que prefiere, ¿a alguien que no es capaz de mantenerse en pie durante 2 minutos o a una diosa?.-_** Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sakura comenzara a llorar, pero fué levantandosé poco a poco.-**_ ¿Aun te quedan fuerzas?.-

- Cuando me caiga, me volveré a levantar con mayor fuerza aún.-_** La pelirosa la miraba con odio.**_

- Eres debil mocosa, ¿te crees fuerte? eres lamentable...no vales nada.-_** La princesa se estaba riendo a carcajadas, los demás las miraban sin entender de que hablaban dado que no se enteraban de la conversacion.**_

- Cállate, cállate._**- Le ordenó la pelirosa llorando.**_

- Lo que yo decía lamentable, no vales la pena, Sasuke-san debe estar muy descontento contigo.- _**Hikari no lo sabía pero Sakura se estaba enfadando de verdad, Hikari estaba apunto de decir las palabras que la harian sacar su verdadero poder a la luz**_- Solo-eres-un-estorbo-para-el.

- CÁLLATE.-_** Sakura fué envuelta en un bola de electricidad muy poderosa, la cual dejó a Hikari muy asustada, no tenía ni idea que aquella chica fuera tan poderosa, Sakura se levantó mirandola con odio pero aquella energia estaba debilitando a Sakura.**_

- No me voy a callar, eres un ESTORBO PARA ÉL.- _**Hikari metió la pata hasta el fondo.**_

- AHHHHHH.- _**Sakura liberó todo el poder que llevaba en su interior de un horrible grito, dandolé un gran golpe a Hikari, la barrera que protegia a los demás estuvo apunto de romperse. Sakura cayó al suelo agotada, mientras que Hikari estaba totalmente electrificada y apunto de desmayarse, antes de hacerlo desactivó la barrera. Sasuke corrió rapidamente a ver a Sakura, mientras Ino fué a curar a Hikari.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke levantandola del suelo.**_

- Si- _**Le respondió un poco debilitada.**_

- ¿Como sacaste ese poder tan increible?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke, Sakura le sonrió.**_

- Porque tenía miedo a perderte...ella me dijo que era debil, que era lamentable, que no valía la pena, que yo solo era un estorbo para ti...-_** Le respondió Sakura.**_

- Tonta.-**_ Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño._**- _Te amo._-_** Le susurró al odio sin separar el abrazo.**_

-_** Ino se encontraba curando a Hikari, está abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con las escena que a unos metros se encontraba Sasuke abrazando tiernamente a Sakura,.**- ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?.-** Pensó frunciendo el ceño mirandolá con odio, depronto la escena cambió Sasuke se habia separado de ella, y ahora le había revuelto el cabello y los dos reian**.-Uhm..entiendo ella tiene algo que yo nunca podré tener...su corazón.-** Hikari comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas.**_

- Hikari-sama, ya estas curada.-_** Le avisó la rubia.-**_ ¿Que te sucede?.-_** Preguntó al verla llorar.**_

- Su corazón, ella es la dueña de algo que yo nunca podré ser.-_** Le respondió furiosa.**_- Sakura-san, ganaste no me entrometeré entre tu y Sasuke-san.- _**Le gritó la princesa mientras salía del campo.**_

- Uhm, gracias...supongo.- _**Sonrió para si misma y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke.**_

- Vamos.- _**Sasuke la tomó de la mano y fueron caminando hacía los demás.**_

- Vamos a hacer un descanso es la hora de comer.- _**Informó Hikari**_.- Itachi-san tu serás el siguiente cuando Kiba-san llegue os enfrentareis.-

- Está bien.-_** Aceptó Itachi.**_

_**Todos fueron al campamento de vuelta para comer y descansar por un rato. Kakashi y Kiba ya habían vuelto y al parecer Kiba ya tenía su traje y su arma, era una ballesta.**_

- Hey, ¿Porque no nos damos un baño?.-_** Preguntó Naruto terminando se comerse su tercer plato de comida.**_

- Si vamos, será divertido.-_** Accedió Hinata.**_

- ¿Ahora?._**- Preguntó Sakura sin muchas ganas.**_

- Si, vamos Sakura-chan.-_** Pidió Naruto.**_

- Uhm...nose, ¿Tu vienes Sasuke-kun?_**.- Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Si vas tu si.- _**Respondió el azabache.**_

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a cambiarnos...-_** Sakura y Hinata desaparecieron de allí y fueron a sus cabañas a cambiarse.**_

_**Naruto y Sasuke se metieron al agua, Hikari, Itachi, Ino, Kakashi y Kiba se quedaron fuera tomando el sol y relajandose.**_

- Dobe se me ocurrió una idea.- _**Habló Sasuke sonriendo.**_

- ¿Que clase de idea?._**- Preguntó el rubio con temor a su respuesta.**_

- Cuando Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan vengan las obligaremos a meterse en el agua, ya sabes como son siempre tardan en acostumbrarse al agua fria a la caliente.-_** Sonrió malicioso el azabache, el rubio con contestó se quedó mirando por encima del hombro del azabache como si mirara algo mas.**_- ¿Dobe te encuentras bien?.- _**Sasuke decidió girarse para ver a lo que miraba su amigo.**_- Oh vaya.-_** Sakura y Hinata aparecieron con unos bikinis muy bonitos y sexys, el de Sakura era rosa y el de Hinata lila.**_

- ¿Que te parece Sasuke-kun?.-_** Le sonrió la pelirosa posando para él.**_

- Ah-ah-etto, yo...- _**Sasuke estaba sonrojado se veia tan sexy Sakura-**_ Te ves bien.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun._**- La pelirosa corrió hacía el y lo abrazó sumergiendosé los dos en el agua.**_

- ¿Y tu Naruto-kun?.-_** Preguntó sonrojada Hinata.**_

-_** Naruto se hacercó lentamente y tocó un pecho de Hinata como si nada.**_- ¿Son de verdad?._**- Preguntó Naruto.**_

_**- Hinata le apartó la mano.-**_ ¿Que te crees que haces tocandome sin permiso? .- _**Hinata estaba sonrojada.**_

- Lo siento Hinata-chan, es que son grandes y quiero saber si mi novia tiene los pechos de verdad_**.- Le decía Naruto haciendola sonrojar más y más.**_

- Si son de verdad.-_** Le respondió Hinata enrojecida.**_

- Te ves linda con ese bikini._**- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.**_

-_** Hinata se sumergió en el agua para que nadie viera su estupendo cuerpo.**_- Bien, quiero estar asi en el agua.-

- Pero Hinata-chan...no puedes quedarte asi, ¿No quieres jugar a juegos de agua?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- No.-_** Respondió sonrojada escondiendosé mas en el agua.**_

- Vamos mira Sakura-chan y Sasuke estan jugando.- **_Naruto les señaló y Hinata los miró con una gota en la cabeza, al parecer Sasuke era tan pervertido o incluso más que Naruto._**

- Sasuke-kun, porfavor no me abraces asi delante de todos.- _**Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke la tenía abrazada con sus manos puestas el trasero de la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Y que mas dá?.-_** Sasuke apretó mas el agarre.**_

- Sasuke-kun..me da verguenza, mira Hinata-chan y Naruto no hacen estas cosas._**- Sakura señaló a Naruto y vió que el tambien los señalaba.**_

- ¿Porque nos señalais?.- _**Preguntarón los cuatro a la vez.**_

- Chicos nosotros nos vamos para que Kiba e Itachi se entrenen, luego volvemos os quedaisl os cuatro solos en el campamento.-_** Les gritó Kakashi desde la orilla para luego irse con los demás.**_

- Bien estamos solos, que aburrimiento.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke-kun vamos mas hondo.- _**Le sugirió Sakura comenzando a nadar mas a dentro, Sasuke la siguió llegaron a un sitió donde a Sasuke le llegaba el agua a la altura del pecho y Sakura apenas podia sacar la cabeza, Sasuke la sostuvo para que no se hundiera.**_

- Sakura-chan.-_** Sasuke se hacercó al oido de la pelirosa.-**_ ¿Alguna vez te besaron debajo del mal?.

- Nunca, ¿Porque?.-_** Preguntó tontamente, Sasuke la sumergió en el agua y la besó fugazmente bajo ella, se sentía bien era como flotar sobre el aire, aquella era la mejor idea que hubiese tenido el azabache, salieron del agua a coger aire.-**_ Sasuke-kun se siente muy bien era como..-_** Sasuke la cortó.**_

- ¿Volar?.-

- Si, era como volar.- _**Sakura seguia agarrada a el, ya que si no lo sujetaba se hundiria, se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un pequeño rato-**_ ¿Sabes todo esto parece tan irreal?.-_** Admitió Sakura sonriendo.**_

- ¿Porque?._**- Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.**_

- Pues porque estoy contigo...desde niña he soñado con tus besos y ahora puedo dartelos cada vez que quiera.-_** Respondió la pelirosa.**_- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tu y yo acabariamos siendo novios.

- Pues ya ves...yo tampoco lo imaginé.- _**Sasuke sonrió y la besó tiernamente en los labios.**_- ¿Volvemos a la orilla?.

- Si, vamos además creo que Naruto y Hinata ya volvieron a sus cabañas.- _**La pelirosa miró a la orilla y vió que sus amigos no estaban.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿vamos a mi cabaña?.-_** Le preguntó el azabache.**_

- ¿A tu cabaña?, ¿para que?.- _**Preguntó sonrojada.**_

- Hn, ¿no lo sabes?.-_** Preguntó muy sensual.**_

- Sasuke-kun...está bien.- _**Accedió la pelirosa saliendo del agua y dirigiendosé a su cabaña.**_

_** Llegaron y cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta y se giró Sakura ya estaba completamente desnuday el bikini mojado en el suelo, ella tenía el cuepo y el cabello todavía húmedos eso la hacía mas sexy. Sasuke se hacercó y la besó con un beso hambriento mientras se dirijian a la cama del azabache, Sakura empujó a Sasuke hacía la cama, ella se sentó sobre el besando su cuello y lamiendolo, del cuello pasó a besar enloquecidamente el buen formado torso del azabache.**_

_**A Sasuke le gustaba la actitud de la pelirosa, Sakura bajó lentamente y le desabrochó el pantalon de Sasuke, luego le bajó los boxes dejando a Sasuke tambien completamente desnudo, Sasuke dirigió su mirada sorprendido a Sakura, ella le sonrió maliciosamente luego cogió el miebro del azabache y se lo metió a la boca, al azabache se le escapó un pequeño gemido, la pelirosa estaba lamiendo su miebro como si de un dulce se tratase, Sasuke estaba encantado con lo que hacía la pelirosa con su pequeño amigo, no tardó mucho en correrse, la pelirosa fué subiendo otra vez besando el torso del azabache, cuando llegó a su boca Sasuke la cogió por atras de la cabeza y la besó lujurioso los labios, el cambió las posiciones dejando a Sakura abajo y el arriba, abrió las piernas de la pelirosa y introdujo su miebro masculino en la vagina de ella, los dos gemieron de placer, Sasuke comenzó a enbestirla salvaje mente haciendo que la pelirosa se mueriera de placer, ella acariciaba los revoltosos cabellos del azabache, juntos llegaron al orgasmo, Sakura gritó un "Sasuke-kun" cuando terminó. Sasuke sudado se hechó a una lado y la pelirosa se acomodó sobre su pecho abrazandolo.**_

_**Quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro, estaban agotados.**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto cierto rubio y cierta pelinegra tenian una situacion parecida.**_

- N-Naruto-kun, no estoy segura de esto.-_** Dijo la pelinegra deteninedo los besos del rubio.**_

- ¿Pero porque? ¿Hice algo mal?.-_** Preguntó el rubio preocupado.**_

- No tu no has hecho nada mal, pero...yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie_**.- Le confesó la pelinegra sonrojada.**_

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿es eso?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Si, tal vez sea una tonteria pero..-

- No me parece una tonteria, es tu cuerpo si no quieres que yo sea el que haga esto...- _**El rubio giró la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.**_

_**- Hinata infló sus mofletes.-**_ Eso es chantage emocional.- _**Le regaño la pelinegra.**_

_**- Naruto sonrió.-** _Dejame intentarlo, solo pido eso si en algun momento te sientes obligada dime que pare, y yo me detendré.- _**Le dijo simpaticamente tranquilizandola.**_

- Está bien, Naruto-kun.-

_**Dicho esto la pelinegra y el rubio se fundieron en un tierno beso, el rubio comenzó a desabrochar el bikini de la pelinegra dejandola completamente desnuda, Comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelinegra mientras masajeaba los pechos de esta, Hinata acariciaba el torso del rubio que no estaba nada mal, Naruto se quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba a el, y Hinata abrió sus piernas con duda, el rubio se colocó entre ellas, primero introdujo un dedo en la vajina de la pelinegra, luego metió otro segundo dedo excitandola a seguir, sacó los dedos y lamió el liquido que tenía sobre sus dedos, Naruto la enbestió lentamente arrancandole un gemido de dolor a la pelinegra, ella soltó una lagrima la cual secó el rubio con un beso, comenzó a moverse lentamente para no hacerle daño, cuando llevaron un tiempo comenzaron a ir mas rapido dando mas placer a ambos, llegaron juntos al orgamos y Naruto se corrió dentro de ella. Salió de ella y se tumbó en la cama abrazando tiernamente a la Hyuga que estaba totalmente agotada.**_

- Vamos a dormir Hinata-chan.- _**Naruto le dió un tierno beso en la frente a Hinata que ya se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos.**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo-Continuara-**_

_**¿Que os parece este capitulo? jaja**_

_**Doble ración de lemon, jejej disculpad si no he hecho bien el de Naruto y Hinata pero es que no me los imaginos...jeje**_

_**Prox-capitulo: Angeles vs Demonios I**_

_**Byebye**_


	9. Angeles Vs Demonios I

**CAPITULO 8**

**- Angeles vs Demonios I -**

_**Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron a entrenar, los entrenamientos fueron duros pero alfinal lograron aprender a controlar sus armas y elementos a la perfeccion, Hikari; la princesa ya les había avisado que partirían esa misma tarde al mundo Ituyakari. La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar.**_

_**Una chica rubía estaba en su cabaña sentada sobre su cama pensando sobre la palabras de uno de los Uchihas.**_

- _"¿Sabes una de las razones por las que no le digo que me gusta?, porque ella piensa igual que tu, me acosté con muchas, ¿sabes? ninguna es importante.", "Solo era sexo, pero no compensa nada, ¿Me oyes? NADA a una simple mirada o una sonrisa de Sakura dirijida hacia mi, eso es algo que nunca podrás entender, vete con tu novio Sai, ¿Me dices que yo la hice sufrir?, ¿Y que hiciste tu con mi hermano?, lo dejaste tirado como un perro, el te amo hasta el final, te perdonó muchas cosas, cuando te fugabas las clases para irte a furmar al baño, cuando lo engañaste con Sai ¿Te crees que no me enteraba? yo no hablaba con el, pero todo el mundo hablaba y decia que tu eras una PUTA.-"**.- La palabras del menor de los Uchihas resonaba en su cabeza.**_- Itachi-kun.- _**Ino soltó un suspiro, ¿Se habría equivocado al dejar a Itachi por Sai?.-**_ Pero yo quiero a Sai-kun...aunque tambíen quiero a Itachi-kun...o mejor dicho amo a Itachi-kun.- _**La rubia estaba realmente preocupada, amaba a Itachi pero no como cuando era niña, ahora esa amistad se había convertido en amor.**_- Tal vez...me equivoqué pero ahora el puede ser feliz con alguien más... espero que nunca nadie le vuelva a hacer sufrir como yo lo hice y aun asi, el siguió siendo mi amigo.-_** Ino sonri**ó._- Ahora no es momento de arrepentimientos, tengo que prepararme para una batalla, quiero volver ya a la tierra hecho de menos a mis padres._**- Ino salió con su uniforme de combate de su cabaña cogiendo el equipamiento nesesario.**_

_**...  
**_

* * *

- ¿Ya estais todos aqui?.-**_ Preguntó la princesa golpecitos en el suelo con el pié._**

- Falta Ino-chan.- _**Respondió Kiba.**_- Voy a enseñar fruto de mi poder y aniquilaré muchos demonios.

- Ese no es el plan.- _**Le regañó la princesa.**_- ¿Donde estabas cuando lo conté?.-

- Me perdí en tus ojos azules como el mar.-_** Le bromeó Kiba.-**_ Es broma, estaba pensando no quiero morir, ¿Podrias repetir el plan en lo que llega Ino-chan?._**- Pidió el pelimarrón.**_

- Af, está bien...los soldados angeles lucharán contra los soldados demonios, vosotros y yo irémos al palacio demoníaco allí deben tener la piedra y será dificil encontrarla pero teneis que protegerla de todo, si esa piedra se rompe o la consigue Orochimaru será el fin, para angeles y demonios...miles de almas vagarán sin rumbo a la perdicion durante toda la eternidad, Será dificil vencerlos a todos pero...juntos lo conseguiremos y traeremos la paz a Ituyakari._**- Hikari sonrió.**_- y vosotros podreis volver a vuestro mundo.-

- Porfín.- _**Gritó Naruto feliz.**_

- Chicos, lo siento por llegar tarde ya llegé._**- Anunció Ino caminando hacía el portal donde se encontraban todos.**_

- Bien, marchemonos.- _**Ordenó la princesa.**_

- Esperad, ¿No os veis a despedir de mi?._**- Preguntó el peliplata haciendo un puchero.**_

- Se me olvidaba, ya no nos volverémos a ver.- _**Dijo un poco apenada la pelirosa.-**_ Gracias por todo señor Kakashi-san.

- Te hecharemos de menos Kakashi-san.- _**Hinata e Ino se avalanzaron a darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Sakura hizo lo mismo...los chicos le dieron la mano y se metieron en el arco.**_

- Hasta siempre chicos...y suerte.-_** Kakashi sonó triste pero mantenía una sonrisa mientras veía a aquellos jovenes adentrarse en el portal .**_

- ¿Esta bien Kakashi-sama?.-_** Preguntó Kepu.**_

- Las despedidas son tristes...pero más lo son las definitivas.- _**Kakashi miró a Kepu con una sonrisa.**_- ¿Sabes? cuando muera moriré feliz porque me reuniré con aquellos que alguna vez llamé amigos, lamento no haberlos podido salvar pero algun dia llegará ese dia que tanto anhelo.-_** Kakashi se refería a sus compañeros de cuando tenía 16 años.**_

- Hai, Kakashi-san y yo te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo, porque somos amigos.-_** Kepu recibió una sonrisa por parte de Kakashi.**_

_**Los dos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron al campamento que ya se había quedado vacío para siempre, Kepu miró a Kakashi el cual miraba el mar, era hermoso Kepu se colocó en la cabeza de Kakashi y los dos se sentaron en la arena con sus ojos clavados en el mar.**_

* * *

_**Los 8 jovenes llegaron al mundo Ituyakari, Hikari los dirigió hasta el castillo de Madara "el demonio", la guerra ya había comenzado angeles y demonios estaban combatiendo sin remordimientos, matandosé unos a otros aquello era el mismisimo infierno. Hikari y los demás entraron sin ser vistos en el castillo de Madara allí Hikari comenzó a dar ordenes y sacó un plano.**_

- Bien, atencion aqui...Madara está en esta sala.- _**la princesa señaló una de las habitaciones mas grandes del castillo.-** _Allí se encuentra la camara que conduce a la piedra de los sueños...-

- ¿Habran muchos solados aqui dentro?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Eso, por eso primero iran Yo Hinata y Sakura y os abriremos paso, detrás de nosotras vendreis Sasuke, Ino y tu, y por ultimo Itachi y Kiba os cubriran las espaldas, ¿Entendido?._**- Preguntó Hikari mirando a todos.**_

- Hai.-_** Respondieron todos al unisóno.**_

- Vamos.- _**Ordenó Hikari caminando en cabeza por los pasillos del palacio, pero al parecer no había nadie**_.- Que raro...no hay.-_** Algó pasó frente a los ojos de Hikari.**_- En guardia chicos.-

- Hai.-_** Dijeron todos preparando sus armas.**_

- Kiba atrás tuyo.-_** Avisó Hinata lanzando una flecha al enemigo que había tras Kiba.**_

- Gracias Hinata-chan.- _**Kiba no bajó la guardia dos demonios mas se hacercaron a el y empezaron a luchar, Itachi se unió para ayudarlo.**_

- Será mejor que sigais sin nosotros.-_** Le aconsejó Itachi.-**_ Tenemos esto controlado, vamos Kiba a por ellos.-

- Hai, Itachi.- _**Kiba e Itachi comenzaron a luchar con aquellos demonios pero cada vez aparecian mas.**_

_**Los otros 6 siguieron corriendo por los pasillos de aquel palacio sin detenerse corrieron durante apenas 3 minutos hasta que Hikai se detuvo.**_

- ¿Que pasa Hikari-sama?.-_** Preguntó Naruto extrañado por aquella actitud.**_

- Shh.-_** Hikari puso cara de intentar escuchar algo.**_- Sakura-san, Hinata-san rapido al conducto de ventilacion.-_** Ordenó la princesa señalando hacía arriba.**_- Creo que conducen directamente al lugar donde está la piedra.-

- Hai.-_** Antes de actuar segun la orden que les dió Hikari, sus respectivos novios las detuvieron.**_

- Ten cuidado Sakura-chan.- _**Sasuke acarició su rostro y le dió un tierno beso en los labios.**_

- Hinata-chan tu tambien ten cuidado.-_** Naruto la abrazó casi estrangulandola y luego le dió un beso en los labios.**_

- Lo tendremos.-_** Dicho esto las dos se metieron por el conducto de ventilación.**_

_**Los 4 que quedaban; Ino, Hikari, Sasuke y Naruto seguian atravesando aquellos pasillos, llegaron a un gran porton.**_

- Está aqui, Madara está aqui.- _**Afirmó Hikari.**_- Os lo dejo a vosotros chicos.- _**Hikari miró transmiiendo confianza al azabache, al rubio y a la rubia.**_

- ¿No te quedas a ayudarnos?._**- Preguntó Ino.**_

- Voy a buscar a Orochimaru, el intenta robar la piedra también.-_** Respondió Hikari.-**_ Ino-san tu debes quedarte por si ellos nesesitan curarse.

- Osea ¿la piedra debe ser robada a Madara para que no caiga en manos de Orochimaru?_**.- Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Si, por eso nuestro deber es alejar a Madara y Orochimaru de la piedra mientras Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan consiguen llevarsela dejos de aqui._**- Respondió la princesa.**_- Ahora os dejo suerte chicos._**- Hikari alzó sus alas y pasó el pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando solos a los tres chicos.**_

- ¿Preparados?._**- Preguntó Sasuke acumulando energia de su elemento de fuego, los dos rubios asintieron y Sasuke impactó su puño en la puerta creando una explosion que se escuchó por todo el palacio.**_

- Vaya vaya, ¿Que tenemos aqui?.- _**Preguntó una voz grave y seca.**_

* * *

_**Hinata y Sakura se arrastraban por los conductos de ventilacion, Sakura iva delante y Hinata detrás el gran ruido de una explosion llegó a sus oidos.**_

- ¿Que habrá ocurrido?._**- Preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.**_

- No lo sé, espero que estén bien.-_** La pelirosa apretó los puños con fuerza.-**_ _Vamos chicos, vosotros podeis hacerlo, vosotros podeis derrotar a ese tal Madara._- _**Pensó la pelirosa.-** _Sigamos no hay tiempo que perder.

- Hai, Sakura-chan..-_** Las chicas retomaron el camino.**_

* * *

_**Itachi y Kiba bastante heridos pero manteniendosé en pie y luchando con los demonios también escucharon aquella explosión.**_

- ¿Como crees que les ira?.-_** Preguntó Itachi esquivando uno de los ataques del enemigo.**_

- Espero que todo salga bien, solo debemos confiar en ellos.-_** Respondió Kiba.**_- Tu hermano es fuerte y Naruto también.

- Tienes razón además esto solo acaba de empezar.-_** Itachi con su espada cortó a uno de los demonios por la mitad.**_

- Si, demonios está batalla la teneis perdida.-_** Les burló Kiba.**_

- Ya veremos.-_** Dijo uno de ellos.**_- ¡" Paisaje Infernal "!.-_** Gritó haciendo que la sala de llenara de fuego y lava.**_

- ¿Crees que con fuego me ganarás?._**- Kiba colocó sus manos en el suelo y el suelo comenzó a convertirse en una pista de hielo apagando completamente el fuego.**_

- Maldita sea, arg.-_** Otro de los soldados demonios calló al suelo.**_- Maldita sea hace muchi frio, esto no parece el infierno.-

- Tranquilo tu sufrimiento acabará pronto.-_** Kiba alzó sus manos y comenzó a acumular energia que poco a poco fué endureciendosé hasta ser hielo.**_

- Nosotros tambien podemos hacer eso._**- Otro de los demonios que se hayaba en la sala hizo lo mismo que Kiba pero convirtiendo una bola de fu**_ego.

- Ahhhhhhh.-_** Los dos comenzaron a hacercarse mutuamente mirandosé con odio...**_

...

* * *

**Aqui se quedó el capitulo jaja ¿Que pasará cuando esas dos bolas choquen mutuamente?, ¿Que pasará en la pelea contra Madara?, ¿Hikari encontrará a Orochimaru?, ¿Hinata y Sakura lograrán coger la piedra de los sueños? y ¿Alguien se lo impedirá?...**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo: Angeles vs Demonios II**

**Pd: Dejen reviews, jeje.**

**Byebye 3**


	10. Angeles Vs Demonios II

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**- Angeles Vs Demonios II -**_

**La pelirosa y la pelinegra gateaban por aquellos conductos de ventilación eran largos y estrechos, una fuerte explosión de escuchó dejando a las chicas aún mas preocupadas que con la primera, Sakura cerró los ojos y siguió delante, pero la pelinegra estaba quiera en el sitio.  
**

**- Sakura miró hacía atras.**- ¿Que ocurre, Hinata-chan?.- **_Preguntó la ojijade._  
**

- Nada...solo estoy preocupada.- _**Respondió con un toque de tristeza.**_

- Escuchame bien, Naruto-kun es fuerte y seguro no le pasará nada.-_** Intentó tranquilizarla.**_

- ¿Enserio lo crees?.- _**Preguntó la Hyuga.**_

- Lo digo muy enserio, ya viste en los entrenamientos todos nos volvimos fuertes, vamos a salvar este mundo no solo para volver a casa sino para estar seguros que Chouji puede vivir bien en el mundo de los muertos._**- Le respondió la pelirosa con sabíduria.**_

- Entonces sigamos, ellos confian en nosotros para que encontremos la piedra.-_** Dijo la Hyuga poniendosé en camino detrás de la Haruno.**_

- Kiba, te encuentras bien._**- Preguntó Itachi mientras cargaba a Kiba llevandoseló a una distancia prudente de los demonios.**_

- S-si...lo siento he fallado.-_** Respondió devilmente.**_

- Lo has hecho bien, el demonio con el que lanzaste la bola a sido destruido.-_** Le dijo Itachi.**_

- Vamos menos hablar.-_** Dijo uno de los demonios.**_

- Creo que será mejor utilizar eso.-_** Comentó Itachi.**_

- No estamos preparados, fijate lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke.-_** Le recordó Kiba.**_

- Fuego y Agua, no Fuego y Hielo._**- Sonrió Itachi.-**_ Además, ya no salió una vez, ¿Porque no nos saldria ahora?.

- Tienes razón pero...¿Quien los entretendra?.- _**Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Yo lo haré.- _**Una mujer salió entre los demonios era peliazul con una gran flor en la cabeza.**_

- ¿Que?.-_** Itachi y Kiba se sorprendieron, ¿Porque una demonio queria ayudalos?.-**_ ¿Porqué quieres ayudarnos?.

- Ese tal Orochimaru está aliado con Madara, al señor de los demonios no le importa que nos pongamos en peligro por el, porque Orochimaru le prometió que lo llevaría al mundo humano y los destruirian.- _**Les respondió con caracter.**_

- Está bien.-_** Aceptó Itachi.**_- ¿Tu nombre?..

- Konan.-_** Dicho estó unas grandes alas negra salieron de su espalda y comenzó a luchar contra los de su propia especie.**_

- Itachi.- _**Lo llamó Kiba para comenzar a activar su tecnica.**_

- Hai.-_** Itachi y Kiba se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, colocaron sus manos hacía delante sin llegar a tocarse, los dos fueron envueltos por el poder de su elemento sus manos formaban una bola de energia de los dos elementos Fuego-Hielo, mientras Konan la chica demonio les ayudaba.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke, Ino y Naruto seguian allí parados viendo a aquel hombre sentado alfinal de la gran habitacion en un gran altar sentado sobre un trono.**_

- ¿Se os comieron la lengua?._**- Preguntó aquel hombre.**_- Para ser humanos...no hablais mucho, ¿Miedo tal vez?_**.- Preguntó burlon.**_

- No tenemos miedo a nada y menos de ti._**- Se defendió Sasuke.**_

- Todos tenemos miedo a algo..- _**Le miró retador el señor.**_

- ¿Tu eres Madara?._**- Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.**_

- Si.-_** Se limitó a responder.**_

- Entonces preparate para morir._**- Naruto fué corriendo hacia él como un loco.**_

- Naruto-kun.- _**Gritó Ino.**_

- Naruto no seas imbecil no puedes solo..-_** Le regañó Sasuke corriendo hacía el.**_

- Sasuke-kun tu tambien no.-_** Dijo Ino mirando a sus amigos que se aproximaban a aquel tipo llamado Madara.**_

- Ja´.- _**Madara puso sus manos alfrente y Sasuke junto con Naruto fueron presionados contra una corriente de aire y callerón hacía atras dandosé con la pared.**_

- ¿Estais bien?.**_- Preguntó Ino preocupada._**- No os esforceis mucho.

- Si, estamos bien.- _**Respondieron los dos.-**_

- ¿Solo sabeis hacer eso?.-**_ Preguntó antipaticamente._**

- VIEJO._**- Le insultó Naruto.**_

- ¿V-viejo?._**- Preguntó Madara con un tic en la ceja.**_

- Si, viejo._**- Naruto le sacó la lengua.**_

- ¿Pero que te crees mocoso?.- _**Madara se levantó de su trono malhumorado.**_

- ¿Que te crees que haces Naruto?._**- Preguntó Sasuke imaginandose las mil maneras que tenía aquel tipo para acabar con su mejor amigo.**_

- Dejamelo ami Teme.- _**Le sonrió Naruto zorrunamente.**_

- Pero..-_** Ino fué cortada**_.

- Está bien, dobe._**- Aceptó Sasuke.**_

- ¿Que? oye..-_** Ino no entendía que pasaba.**_

- Deja hacer a Naruto.- _**Fué lo unico que dijo el azabache.**_

- Tranquila Ino-chan, ¿alguna vez alguien pudo conmigo jugando a World of Craf?.- _**Preguntó Naruto divertido.**_

- Pero eso solo es un video juego...- _**Se quejó Ino. Sasuke la miró intensamente haciendo que esta se callara y dejara hacer a Naruto sin ninguna pega.**_

- Veamos niño rubito te vas a enterar de lo que vale un demonio.-_** Le gritó Madara.**_

- ¿Enserio crees ser el mas fuerte?_**.- Preguntó con malicia.**_

- Claro para algo soy el rey...y cuando vaya a la tierra lo primero que haré sera aniquilar a todos los humanos.-_** Respondió Madara.**_

- Viejo, los demonios no pueden ir a la tierra, Orochimaru te engañó.-_** Le dijo Naruto.**_

- Orochimaru no me engañó.-_** Madara estaba pensando en aquellas palabras.**_

- ¿Que ganarias tu? dime antes de que Orochimaru llegara ¿eras feliz?.- _**Pregunntó Naruto.**_

- ¿Feliz?.- _**Madara rió.**_- ¿Que significa ser feliz?.

- Feliz es tener gente que te apoye, que te quiera, que nunca te dejaría tirado, que por muchas veces que la cagaras siempre habrá alguien sosteniendo tu mano, para ser feliz aquello que se nesesita es a alguien al cual poder entregar tu corazón sabiendo que no lo pisoteará, rompera o destrozara, sencillamente la felicidad puede encontrarse en la familia, en los amigos y en el amor, pero ¿Sabes cual es mi verdadera felicidad?, Saber que mi mejor amigo está conmigo, que él está enamorado, si enamorado de la chica que estuvo desde que la conoció, que mi mejor amiga es su novia, que ellos son felices..._**- Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke que estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba.**_- Que Kiba ahi donde se vé también encontró a alguien que aunque la distancia los separe y por muy ligon que sea, sigue esperando a que sea navidad para ver a esa chica que lo vuelve loco.- _**Naruto seguía mirando a Madara fijamente a los ojos, Madara solo lo miraba atentamente y escuchaba las palabras del rubio.**_- Que aunque Itachi aunque no haya tenido mucha suerte estuvo con una chica la cual le volvía loco, era capaz de cruzar, mar aire y tierra para estar con ella cada segundo, aunque ella ahora tenga otro novio pero resulta que tambien es mi amiga, por lo que se que ellos dos lograrán encontrar a alguien el cual compartir su vida.-_** Naruto se giró a Ino y la vió llorar amargamente por aquellas palabras.-**_

-_ Itachi-kun, perdoname...perdoname, yo también espero que encuentres a alguien...quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no pueda estar a tu lado.-** Pensó la rubia mientras lloraba, no se percató de la mirada de sus dos amigos el rubio y el azabache.**_

- _**Naruto volvió su vista al frente pero esta vez con una mirada triste.-**_ Que aunque nos falte uno de nosotros.-_** Naruto llevó de un golpe su mano al corazón.**_- siempre estará en nuestros corazones, aquel que salvó la vida a mi mejor amigo, aquel que era una de las mejores personas que pueden existir, por aquellos viejos momentos...porque por mucho tiempo que pase nunca nos olvidarémos de Chouji y sobre todo..-_** Naruto levantó su mirada sería frunciendo el ceño a Madara.**_- No dejaré que destruyas este mundo donde vive Chouji, y tampoco dejaré que destruyas lo que queda de nuestros recuerdos en la tierra._**- Naruto volvió a calmar su rostro a uno tierno.-**_ ¿Pero sabes una de las cosas por las que estoy más feliz?, porque tengo novia, una chica que me ama por lo que soy, que confía en mi...eso me hace realmente feliz...saber que tengo amigos y una chica tan geniales como ellos, por eso no dejaré que les hagas daño...aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ellos, porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora dime ¿Te sientes feliz?.

- Yo...Tsk, Madito.-_** Madara estaba consternado por aquellas palabras sinceras que dijo el rubio, ¿Como será ser feliz?.**_- Yo no tengo amigos, yo no tengo familia, yo no tengo un amor, no tengo personas por las que luchar solo me tengo ami, por eso quiero ser libre, quiero salir de aqui para llegar a conocer la felicidad.-

- Tus soldados están luchando por ti, eres su rey te tienen respeto, deberías agradecer eso...tienes a muchos que están luchando para que seas feliz, ¿Realmente serás feliz sabiendo que les arruinaste?, ¿Sabes que pasará si la piedra cae en manos de Orochimaru?.-_** Preguntó el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño.**_

- Y-yo...-_** Madara bajó la mirada.**_

- Lo mas triste de todo es que no aprecias lo que tienes, aquellos que estan arriesgandosé a perder sus almas para que su rey sea feliz._**- Le encaró el rubio.**_- Si la piedra cae en manos de Orochimaru destruirá a todos incluso a ti, eres un demonio pero tal vez...dentro de ti veas que yo tengo razón unete a nosotros y ayuda a que todos seamos felices.-_** Le sonrió amigable el rubio.**_- ¿Que dices?.

- Acepto._**- Respondió sin dudarlo, aquel chico le había llegado al fondo de su corazón.**_

- Increible, Naruto puede llegar al corazón de cualquier persona, tal vez eso es lo que lo hace especial._**- Pensó el azabache.**_

- Jajaja.-_** Una risa sesonó por toda la sala dejando a los cuatro sorprendidos mirando a todos lados.**_

- ¿Quien hay ahí?, presentate a tu señor.-_** Ordenó el rey demonio.**_

- Tu no eres mi señor..mi señor está apunto de encontrar la piedra, en la sala de la caja fuerte.**_- Dijo la voz burlona._**

- Mierda, Naruto-kun las chicas están alli.- _**Informó Ino preocupada.**_

- Joder, entonces su señor es...¿Orochimaru?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Asi es.- _**La voz decidió aparecer.**_- Mi nombre es Kabuto.

- ¿Donde está la sala?.-_** Preguntó Naruto a Madara.**_

- En la sala de trofeos en una caja fuerte.- _**Respondió Madara**_.- Tobi.- _**Llamó el señor, en dos segundos un hombre enmascarado apareció a su lado.**_- Deten la guerra, Angeles y Demonios se aliaran.

- Hai, señor.- _**El enmascarado desaparecio.**_

- Sasuke vete a rescatar a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan algo me dice que están en problemas, Ino creo que deberias ir a ver a Itachi y Kiba, diles que se mantengan a salvo podeis marcharos con los demás, esperadnos en el palacio de Hikari.- _**Ordenó Naruto.**_

- Pero Naruto yo puedo luchar también contra ese tipo._**- Le contradijo Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke escuchame prometeme que si me pasa algo cuidaras de Hinata-chan, ahora vete y procura que no le pase nada.- _**Pidió Naruto.**_- Yo confio en ti amigo, tienes mi corazón en este momento, cuidalo.- _**Le dijo Naruto.**_

- Te prometo que cuidaré de Hinata-chan, solo en el caso de que te ocurriese algo pero sé que no, porque tu tambien tienes mi corazón y no dejarás que me ocurra nada, ¿Verdad?,._** Le sonrió el azabache.**_

- ¿Esto es la amistad?.-_** Preguntó sin expresion Madara.**_

- Mas que amistad, Sasuke y yo somo como hermanos tenemos un vinculo indestructible, si muere uno...- _**Naruto miró a Sasuke para que continuara.**_

- Muere el otro.-**_ Le sonrió a su amigo rubio._**

- Chicos yo me voy ya a ver a Kiba-kun e Itachi-kun.-_** Ino se retiró del lugar.**_

- Cuidate dobe.-_** Le dijo Sasuke antes de salir de alli.**_

- ¿Usted no se va?.- _**Preguntó Naruto algo extrañado al señor Madara.**_

- Quiero ayudarte, yo tambien quiero entregarles mi corazón a mis soldados, al igual que ellos me entregaron el suyo, ellos lucharon por mi, ahora yo lucharé por ellos.-_** Respondió sabíamente el demonio.**_

- Entonces, al ataque.-**_ Gritó Naruto._**

* * *

- ¿Suficiente energia Itachi?.-**_ Preguntó Kiba agotado._**

- Arg, mi brazo.- _**Itachi quitó sus manos rapidamente, la energia dejó de recorrer los cuerpos.-**_ creo que sería peligroso tanto para mi como para ti.

- ¿Porque no lo hicieron?_**.- Preguntó la chica demonio llamada Konan.**_

- No podemos, era peligroso.-_** Respondió Kiba.**_

- Paren.-_** Ordenó tobi apareciendo delante de los demonios.**_- El señor Madara hizo un trato con un humano, ahora angeles y demonios estámos aliados para acabar con Orochimaru.-

- ¿Que?.-_** Preguntó Itachi sosteniendo su brazo mal herido.**_

- No tengo tiempo debo avisar a los demás._**- Tobi desapareció de alli.**_

- Lo sentimos.-_** Se disculparon los demonios.**_

- No pasa nada.- _**Dijo Kiba sonriendo.**_

- Bueno al parecer Madara razóno.-_** Comentó Konan.**_

- Gracias Konan.- _**Agradecieron los dos humanos.**_

- Itachi-kun, Kiba-kun.**_- Llegó Ino corriendo._**

- Ino-chan.-_** Itachi sonrió al verla.**_

- Itachi-kun, la guerra dijeron que solo tenemos que destruir a dos enemigos, ¿No es increible?.- _**Ino sonreia mientras calmaba su respitacion por la carrera que hizo para llegar lo más rapido posible a la posicion de sus amigos lo cual hizo a Itachi verla de una manera muy tierna.**_

- Si es increible._**- Le sonrió tiernamente a la rubia.**_

- Chicos, ¿Hola?.-_** Llamó la atención Kiba.**_

- Ah..etto escuchad, Naruto me dijo que fueramos al palacio de Hikari y esperasemós allí.-_** Recordó la rubia.**_

- En ese caso vamos al palacio ya.- _**Dijo Kiba.**_

_**Los tres salieron de alli, despidiendosé de los demonios poniendosé en marcha al palacio..**_

* * *

_**Hinata y Sakura habían llegado a la salida de aquellos conductos de ventilación.**_

- Sakura-chan, llegamos ¿Ahora que hacemos?._**- Preguntó la Ojiperla.**_

- Coger la piedra y salir pitando se aqui.-_** Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Es allí, no?.- _**Preguntó la Hyuga señalando una caja fuerte.**_

- Si, esa debe ser.- _**Sakura se hacercó y abrió cuidadosamente la caja, en sus manos había una piedra brillante color rojo rubí.**_- Es tan hermoso..-

- Si, venga vamos.- _**Dijo la ojiperla.**_

- ¿Donde os creeis que vais?._**- Preguntó una sombra con algo o mas bien alguien en las manos.**_

- ¿Quien eres?.-_** Preguntó la ojijade frunciendo el ceño.**_

- hey, tranquila ¿o quieres que le pase algo a la princesa angel?.- _**Preguntó amenzador, tirando a la persona que llevaba en brazos a la luz, era Hikari estaba atada con cuerdas.**_

- Hikari-sama.-_** Exclamaron las dos humanas al verla.-**_

- ¿Entonces tu eres..?.-_** A Sakura le temblaban las piernas.**_

- ¿Que quien soy?, Soy el que mató a tu amiguito y el que va a matarte ahora.- _**Le dijo dando un paso al frente que mas tarde se avalanzó a por la pelirosa, la cual estaba en sock recordando aquella vez en la que Sasuke "murió" en sus brazos.**_

- Yo creo que no.-_** Alguien paró el ataque con dos espadas puestas en cruz, la pelirosa observó la escena con los ojos abiertos.**_- No dejaré que le toques un solo pelo.

- S-Sasuke-kun.-_** La pelirosa sonrió.-**_ Me salvaste de nuevo.

- ¿Que?, no puede ser y-yo te maté.-_** Orochimaru se sorprendió.**_

- Un amigo me curó_**.- Dijo el azabache frunciendo el ceño.-** _Ahora atrás.- _**Le ordenó el azabache.**_- Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan coged a Hikari y alejaos de aqui, yo me ocupo de el.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun.**_- La pelinegra obedeció y cargó a Hikari._**

- Yo me quedo contigo Sasuke-kun.-_** Le desobedeció la pelirosa.**_

- Sakura-chan escuchame es mejor que te vayas._**- Le dijo el azabache.**_

- Pero yo no quiero dejarte hacer esto solo, por una vez dejamé ayudarte, solo te pido eso..- _**Sakura intentó convencerlo.**_

- Realmente eres una molestia.-_** Le sonrió Sasuke.-** _Prepara tu arma esto va a ponerse serio.-_** Dijo el azabache, Sakura obedeció y colocó su baston en posicion de ataque.-**_

_**Hinata y Hikari se habían marchado hacía el palacio.**_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo-Continuará-**

**Prox capitulo- El fin de la batalla**

**¿Que os pareció? jaja ¿Reviews? ^^**

**Queria comentar una cosa del manga, ¿Vieron el capiulo 586? Itachi está vivoo y activó el Inazami eso quiere decir que vencerá a Kabuto y podrá contarle la verdad a Sasuke y estará a tiempo e cambiar de camino y ayudar a Konoha contra Akatsuki. Y el Sasusaku tendrá esperanzas... ^^**

**ByeBye**


	11. El fin de la batalla

**CAPITULO 10**

**- El fin de la batalla -**

**_Madara y Naruto seguian luchando contra Kabuto por el momento ivan con ventaja, Kabuto les había hecho graves heridas, pero Madara tambien le había causado daños a Kabuto, mientras Naruto miraba detenidamente impotente viendo luchas a dos verdaderos seres poderosos. Naruto no quería quedarse se brazos cruzados todo el rato, en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba ayudaba a Madara._  
**

**- **Haha.**-** _**Rió Kabuto**_.- ¿Te sientes impotente?.**  
**

**- **Arg, callate.-**_ Le gruñó Naruto entredientes, pegandolé un golpe a Kabuto._  
**

**-** Kabuto al frente.**-_ Madara le clavó una espada en el corazón a Kabuto, y sonrió._- **Pensé que durarias más.**- _Madara vió a Kabuto caer al suelo desangrandosé y volvió su vista a Naruto._-** ¿Crees que un viejo podria hacer esto?.-**  
**

**-** No, pero tu has desmotrado ser un gran rey, aunque sea de los demonios.**- _Le respondió el rubio tumbandosé en el suelo mirando hacía el techo._  
**

**- **¿Como estarán tus amigos?.**-_ Preguntó Madara sentandosé en el suelo descansando sin apartar la vista del rubio._  
**

**-** Espero que bien, ahora solo nesesito confiar**.-  
**

**- **Me alegra haberte conocido.**- _Le sonrio el rey demonio._  
**

**- **Gracias, y a mi me alegra haber podido hacerte cambiar de razón._-** Naruto cerró los ojos realmente agotado respirando suavemente, pero no dormia tan solo nesesitaba apartarse de todo aquello.**_

* * *

**_Sasuke y Sakura seguían luchando contra Orochimaru, Sasuke se mantenía con graves heridas en su torso, con la respiración agitada. Sakura tenía menos rasguños dado que Orochimaru poco se interesaba en atarcarla y cuando lo hacía el azabache se interponía o la alejaba. Orochimaru iva con un gran ventaja sobre ellos._  
**

- Sasuke-kun detrás tuya**.- _Le informó la pelirosa observando la pelea.-_**_ Maldición no puedo dejar a Sasuke-kun actuar solo, debo ayudarle.**-**** Pensó la ojijade.****  
**_

**-** Maldito.-**_ Murmuró el azabache recibiendo un golpe en la espalda cayendo al suelo rallando su espalda con el suelo siento arrastrado unos metros._  
**

**- **¡Sasuke-kun!.**-_ Exclamó la pelirosa preocupada intentando acercarse._  
**

**-** No te acerques.**-_ Le impidió el azabache._  
**

**-** No voy a dejar que te enfrentes tu solo, ya te dije voy a ayudarte...**- _Le frunció el ceño la pelirosa.-_** Y...-**  
**

**- _Orochimaru interrumpió a la pelirosa.-_** Vamos a acabar con esto, la piedra.**_- Orochimaru cogió a Sasuke con una cuerdas gigantes que aparecieron de las manos de Orochimaru poniendo a Sasuke a 6 metros por encima del suelo, le estrangulaban lenta de dolorosamente.-_** ¿Me la vas a dar?.-**  
**

**- **Arg-h-ag.-**_ Sasuke hacía intentos de desacerse de aquellas cuerdas que apenas le dejaban respirar._  
**

**- **_La piedra..._**-_ Murmuró Sakura mirando su bolsillo.-_**_ Yo tengo la piedra si se la entrego dejará a Sasuke-kun._**-_ Pensó la pelirosa._- **_Pero.. si lo hago el mundo se destruirá.-_**  
**

**- Arhh.- _Sasuke estaba haciendo menos esfuerzos casi no le quedaban fuerzas.-_  
**

_**-** Si yo le hiciera una trampa...**- Pensó la pelirosa.- **Ya sé.-**  
**_

_**- **_¿Me lo vas a decir?_**.- Preguntó Orochimaru mirando con odio a Sasuke.  
**_

_**- **_La tengo yo._**- Gritó desde abajo la pelirosa.- **_¿La quieres? pues ven a por ella_**.- La pelirosa sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Orochimaru.-  
**_

_**- Orochimaru soltó a Sasuke y cayó al suelo.-**_ ¿Q-q-que haces?.-_** Preguntó devilmente el azabache observando a la pelirosa.  
**_

_**- **_Salvarte, no te preocupes.- _**Le sonrió la ojijade.**_

_**- **_Dame la piedra chica._**- Le ordenó Orochimaru acercadosé a ella tranquilamente, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  
**_

_**- Depronto los abrió.-**_ Mala idea._**- Le sonrió con malicia la pelirosa.  
**_

_**- **_¿Que?.-_** Orochimaru no se podía mover.  
**_

_**-**_ Caiste en mi trampa, en la trampa de una chica de tan solo 17 años._**- Se burló la pelirosa.  
**_

_**- **_¿Que me has hecho?._**- Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
**_

_**-** Estas atrapado por millones de electrones que sostienen cada celúla de tu cuerpo evitando asi que puedas hacer algun movimiento**.- Le respondió cordialmente.  
**_

_**- **_Sakura-chan..-_ **Sasuke seguía en el suelo mirando a la pelirosa.-** Ella realmente es lista.**- Pensó el azabache.  
**_

_**- **_Ahora dime, ¿Como podría acabar contigo?._**- Sakura puso su mano sobre su barbilla.- **_Mmm, tal vez de un solo ataque o hacerte sufrir, ¿Tu que dices?._**  
**_

- No lo harás_**.- Le negó el hombre llamado Orochimaru.  
**_

_**-**_ Claro que no lo haré.-_** La pelirosa hizo una parada en su frase.-**_ porque yo no soy como tu._**  
**_

_**- **_Eres debil, incapaz de matarme...no puedes hacerlo tienes miedo._**- Le hablaba el hombre.  
**_

- No tengo miedo, pero me niego a matar a alguien..aunque ese alguien haya intentado robar las almas de mucha gente.-_**Le reprochó la pelirosa.  
**_

- Adelante, ¿que vas a hacer?._**- Orochimaru rió.- **_Tenía un truco preparado por si algo fallaba, ahora moriremos todos, "Kusumoka"._**- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, todo el palacio comenzó a temblar.  
**_

_**- **_¿Que has hecho?._**- Preguntó con temor la pelirosa.  
**_

_**-**_ Será mejor que corramos si no queremos morir aplastados.-_** Le sugirió el azabache cogiendola del brazo.  
**_

_**- **_Si.- _**Sakura se aseguró que la piedra estaba bien guardada en el bolso donde llevaba los objetos valiosos.-**_ Vamos._**  
**_

_**Sasuke y Sakura salieron corriendo de aquel lugar dejando a Orochimaru morir aplastado por las rocas...**_

* * *

- ¿Que es eso?.**_- Preguntó Madara poniendosé de pie junto con el rubio._**

- No lo sé, pero parece peligroso seguir aqui.- _**Comunicó el Uzumaki.**_

- Salgamos_**.- Madara agarró al rubio en sus brazos y alzó una grandes alas color negro carbón.**_

- Wow, ¿Como hiciste eso?.-_** Preguntó impresionado el rubio.**_

- Ejem, soy un demonio.-_** Le respondió sonriendo con ironía.**_

- Entiendo, salgamos de aqui.-_** Le sugirió le rubio.**_

_**Los dos comenzaron a volar hacía la salida del palacio.**_

* * *

_**Sakura y Sasuke ya habían salido del palacio, siendo vistos por una gran cantidad de ojos tanto de angeles como demonios, todos murmuraban cosas como; ¿Que habrá pasado?, ¿Habrán ganado?, ¿ La piedra estará a salvo?. Antes de que el palació terminara de derrumbarse un hombre con un rubio en brazos salió por la puerta volando rapidamente, se paró al lado de la pelirosa y el azabache.**_

- Teme, Sakura-chan me alegro que esteis bien, ¿Y Hinata-chan y Hikari-sama?.-_** Preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado por la Hyuga.**_

- Ellas se fueron al palacio, tranquilo dobe.- _**Le respondió el azabache.**_

- ¿Te has visto? estás muy herido y tienes la espalda sangrando._**- El rubio soltó una risita.**_

- ¿ Y tu que? llevas toda la cara llena de sangre y en resumen todo el cuerpo, ¿Te bañaste en sangre?._**- Se burló el azabache.**_

- Ya chicos, parad.- _**Ordenó la pelirosa.-**_ Madara-san, será mejor que nos acompañes al palacio de la princesa angel.-

- Si, además creo que ya es hora que tanto angeles como demonios seamos todos iguales y podamos convivir bien_**.- Aceptó Madara.**_

- Entonces en camino, yo tengo la piedra de los sueños.-_** Sakura depositó su mano sobre su bolso.**_

- Oh gran rey, ¿Usted luchó por nosotros?.-_** Preguntaron varios demonios.**_

- Eh.. yo.-_** Madara se puso nervioso sin saber que decir.**_- Alguien me enseñó que hay que proteger lo que amamos con nuestra vida, que la felicidad puede encontrarse en cualquier persona en la que podamos confiar nuestra vida, tanto en la amistad como en el amor...y yo luché por cada uno de vuestros corazónes al igual que vosotros luchasteis por el mio, y yo ahora sé que podemos llegar a llamarnos "Amigos" Apartir de ahora habrá paz en este mundo.- _**Madara dió un discurso el cual conmovió a todos los presentes, tanto humanos, angeles y demonios. Todos apludieron añadiendo gritos de alegria y risas.**_

_**Apenas terminar los aplusos Madara, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron en marcha hacía el palacio de la princesa. Durante el camino vieron a angeles y demonios hablando tranquilamente ayudandosé unos a otros...Llegaron al palacio y allí los guardias los dirijeron a los cuatro a la sala donde se encontraba la princesa.**_

- Hikari-sama.-_** Llamó la pelirosa hacercandosé a ella, metió su mano en su porta objetos y sacó la brillante piedra extendiendoselá a la princesa.**_

- La piedra de los sueños, ¿lo conseguisteis?.-_** La princesa sonrió con gran alegría.**_

- Si, Hikari-sama.-_** Afirmó Madara haciendo una reberencia.**_

- Oh no, porfavor...me enteré todos hablan que usted luchó para proteger a todos...por eso no tendré ninguna objecion en hacer que tanto demonios como angeles firmen de una vez por todas la paz.-_** Informó la princesa.**_

- Entonces los dos cooperaremos y cambiaremos este mundo a uno mejor.- _**Sonrió el rey demonio.**_

- Si, porcierto chicos...vuestros amigos están en la otra sala deberiais ir, estaban bastante preocupados.- _**Les sonrió Hikari.**_

- Gracias_**.- Los tres jovenes salieron de la sala y se dirijieron a la que les indicó la princesa.**_

- Chicos, ¿estais bien?.-_** Preguntó Ino levantandosé del suelo para ir a abrazar a Sakura.-**_ ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?.-

- Si, Ino-chan tranquilizate._**- Le sonrió Sakura.**_

- Conseguimos la piedra.- _**Informó Naruto.**_- Ahora podremos volver a casa.

- Ejem, ¿Naruto-kun?._**- La pelinegra llamó la atencion del rubio.-**_ ¿No tienes nada que decir?.

- Ah, Hinata-chan lo siento es que venía pensando en la piedra y.-_** Naruto rió nervioso.**_- Bueno en resumen, me alegro que estés bien, te quiero mucho mi amor.-_** Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.**_

- Jajaja.-_** Todos rieron ante aquella escena.**_

- Chicos.- _**Los llamó Hikari abriendo la puerta.**_- Debeis volver ya a vuestro mundo.-

- Si, que ganas.-_** Dijo Kiba.**_

- Pero antes...hay alguien que quiero que veais.- **Les sonrió tiernamente Hikari.**- Pasa.- _**Ordenó a alguien que entró detras suya, los rostros de los chicos cambiaron por completo, Itachi y Kiba estaban confusos, Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos y las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

_**- Un chico de unos 16 años un poco rellenito entró en la sala sonriendo a sus amigos.-**_ ¿Me habeís hechado de menos?.-

- Chouji.- _**Naruto se avalanzó a abrazarlo, al igual que Itachi y Kiba...más tarde lo hicieron las chicas pero Sasuke ni le dirijió la palabra.**_

- Sasuke...-_** Lo llamó Chouji haciendo que el azabache lo mirase con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

- Lo siento, yo debí haber muerto, perdoname Chouji, perdoname lo siento, lo siento.-_** El azabache cayó al suelo llorando, era la primera vez que sus amigos lo veian llorar como si de un niño se tratase.**_

- Sasuke-kun..- _**La pelirosa se hacercó a el preocupada y colocó su mano en el hombro del azabache.**_

- Sasuke yo no estoy enfadado contigo.-_** Chouji estaba sonriendo dulcemente.**_- Yo te salvé la vida y lo hice por mi propia voluntad.

- Chouji t-tu podrias haber tenido una buena vida yo lo heché todo a perder fué mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa.-**_ Se repetía el azabache aun llorando._**

_**- Chouji se hacercó al azabache y colocó su mano encima de su cabeza.**_- Sigues siendo más pequeño que yo...además eras el menor del grupo..yo solo te protegí al igual que tu puedes protegerlos a ellos.-

_**- Sasuke abrazó a Chouji.-**_ Perdoname amigo.-

- Te perdono, aunque no tengo nada que perdonar...-

- Es hora de irse, teneis que despediros ya.-_** Les informó Hikari.**_

- Nos veremos, ¿verdad?.-_** Preguntó Naruto abrazando a Chouji y Sasuke.-**_

- Si pero espero que sea dentro de muchos años.-_** Respondió Chouji riendo.**_- Hasta entonces seguiré esperando para comer ramen contigo.-

- Tendriamos muchas cosas que haber hecho aquel verano...pero nunca es tarde...tan solo esperanos._**- Le sonrió Naruto.**_

- Sakura-chan, ¿alfinal lo conseguiste?.-_** Preguntó Chouji observando tiernamente a la pelirosa cogiendo la mano de Sasuke.**_

- Si.._**- Respondió sonrojada.**_

- Lo sabía, tengo que irme gracias por salvar este mundo.-_** Le agradeció Chouji.**_

- Cuidate mucho Chouji._**- Dijeron todos.**_

- Lo haré, cuidensé mucho ustedes también.-_** Se despidió Chouji antes de irse por la puerta**_.- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

- Chicos ya es hora siganmé.-_** Le ordenó la princesa junto a Madara.**_

_**Se diijieron a una gran sala color blanco y poca decoracion, pero el suelo parecía haber un sello.**_

- ¿Aqui acaba todo?.-_** Preguntó Kiba un poco apenado por dejar ese lugar.**_

- No apenas acaba de comenzar.-_** Respondió Naruto entrelazando su mano con la de Hinata.**_

- Chicos hacer un circulo y tomaros de las manos sobre el sello.-_** Les ordenó Hikari.**_

- Hai.-_** Todos se colocaron sobre el sello y se tomaron de las manos.**_

- Adios._**- Sonrió suavemente Hikari.**_- Y suerte...-_** Una luz envolvió a los chicos y desaparecieron de allí. La sala quedó vacia con Madara y Hikari.**_

- ¿Apartir de ahora habrá paz?.-_** Preguntó Madara.**_

- Si._**- Les respondió amablemente la princesa.**_

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es la felicidad?.-_** Preguntó Madara.**_

- Supongo que para ser feliz hay que proteger a quienes queremos.._**- Respondió Hikari.**_

- Entonces yo soy feliz.-_** Comentó Madara haciendo sonreir a la princesa.**_

- Vamos apartir de ahora habrá paz.-_** Hikari y Madara desaparecieron tras la puerta.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo-Continuará-**_

_**Holaa, ¿Que les pareció? alfin termino la batalla y...les pido porfavor dejen un reviews pequeñito ¿que les cuesta? no hace falta tener cuenta para comentar...**_

_**Bueno como habrán notado la historia se está acabando..¿Cuantos capitulos quedan? pues el siguiente y fin jaja.**_

_**No se preocupen pronto haré otro fic...pero no uno ninja...tampoco magico...ni de misterio...lo haré de gente normal con problemas amoros, Jaja**_

_**y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS ^^.  
**_

_**: Un final feliz.  
**_

_**ByeBye.. ^^**_


	12. Un final feliz

**CAPITULO 11**

**" Un final feliz "**

_**Aquella luz los transportó de nuevo a la casa de verano de los Uchihas.**_

- ¿Estamos en casa?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke sin creerlo.**_

- Si, parece que si...- **_Respondió Itachi mirando a todos lados._**

- ¡Kya!, por fin estamos en nuestro mundo normal. con gente normal.-_** Dijo Sakura muy alegrada mirando a todos.**_

- Fué una gran aventura, ¿No creeis?._**- Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Si, y fué fantastico luchamos contra los malos y les ganemos.- _**Respondió Hinata y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.**_

- Escuchen, ¿Supuestamente no pasó nada de tiempo aqui?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-_** Preguntó Kiba.**_

- Osea que no transcurrió nada de tiempo...quiero decir que es como si nunca nos hubiesemos ido.-_** Respondió Ino.**_

- Entonces seguimos teniendo tres meses de vacaciones ¿ Lo pasaremos bien, cierto?.-_** Sakura sonrió dulcemente a todos sus amigos.**_

- Si..-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_- lo mejor de todo fué que volvimos a ver a Chouji..-

- ¿Ya dejaste de culparte?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

-_** Sasuke miró a Sakura y luego volvió a mirar al rubio.**_- Si, ya no me culparé de nada...-

- Sasuke-kun..¿Seguiremos estando juntos?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa con un poco de tristeza.**_

- ¿Tu que crees?.-_** Preguntó el azabache alzando una ceja.**_

- Eso es un si..¿No?._**- Comentó Naruto dandole un empujoncito a Sakura.**_

- Si, eso es un si.- _**Afirmó el azabache mirando a los ojos a Sakura y después la besó frente a todos.**_

- Chicos siento interrumpir pero...será mejor que destruyamos este juego para que nadie pueda encontrarlo y recoger la casa antes de que mamá o papá llegen.-_** Anunció Itachi.**_

- Cierto hay mucho desorden acausa del remolino que nos atrapo.-_** Ino miró a todos lados.-**_

- Será mejor que empecemos...Sakura y Hinata id a destruir el juego como sea pero aseguraos de que no pueda caer en manos de nadie, Naruto, Kiba y yo recogeremos la casa, Ino tu e Itachi id a vigilar cuando vuelve mamá._-** Ordenó Sasuke, inmediatamente todos fueron a hacer la tarea recomendada.**_

_**Itachi e Ino estaban en el porche de la casa esperando a la señora Uchiha.**_

_**- El movil de Ino comenzó a sonar e Ino lo cogió.-** _¿Sai?, si estoy aqui, ¿Porque?.

_- No me gusta que pases todo el verano en casa de los Uchihas, Ino uno de ellos fué tu primer amor.-_

- ¿Que me quieres decir con eso?.-_** Le preguntó la rubia molesta, Itachi por su parte estaba a su lado y se sentía molesto al saber que Ino hablaba con Sai.**_

- _Quiero decir que te ordeno que salgas de allí.-_

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que deje a mis amigos?.- _**Le gritó la rubia, Itachi estaba atento a las palabras de Ino.**_

_- Si, ¿Te pasa algo?. pareces diferente.-_

- N-no me pasa nada tan solo que no pienso dejar a mis amigos.-

-_ El no es solo un amigo para ti..¿verdad?.-_

- ¿Que?.-

- _Respondemé...¿Sigues enamorada de él?.-_

- ...- _**Ino estaba callada, ¿a que venía esa pregunta.-**_

- ¿Ino?.-_** La llamó Itachi.-**_ _¿Que le habrá dicho ese idiota de Sai para que se ponga tan seria?**.- Pensó el Uchiha mayor.**_

_- ¿De quien es esa voz Ino?.-_

- E-s...es Itachi-kun está aqui a mi lado.-

_- ¿Que haces con el? ¿estais solos?.-_

- Basta Sai, esto parece un interrogatorio..-

- _¿Basta? Respondeme te gusta Itachi?.-** Le gritó Sai por el telefono, aquella pregunta llegó los oidos del Uchiha mayor.**_

- Callate Sai, no entiendes nada.- _**Le dijo Ino al borde de las lagrimas.**_

- _Al parecer eres una puta como todos dicen, olvidate de mi, esto se acabó aqui.**- El telefonó fué cortado por Sai.**_

- Sai...-_** Ino guardó su movil en el bolsillo.**_

- ¿Que pasó Ino?.-_** Preguntó Itachi preocupado.**_

- Nada...Sai se puso celoso y cortó conmigo.-_** Respondió tranquilamente.**_

- ¿No te sientes mal?.-_** Preguntó Itachi.**_

- No me siento mal por esto...-_** Ino paró la frase un momento y miró a los ojos a Itachi**_.- Me siento mal por lo que pasó hace 2 años...yo no me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba hasta que lo heché todo a perder, Itachi-kun yo te amo pero no quiero que vuelvas conmigo por pena...lo unico que quiero es que puedas perdonarme y seguir siendo amigos..-_** Pidió la rubia mientra lloraba.**_

- No voy a ser tu amigo más, lo siento Ino-chan._**- Dijo Itachi.**_

- Pero...yo quiero ser tu amiga.- _**Ino bajó la cabeza.**_- Lo heché todo a perder hasta nuestra amistad.- _**Ino lloraba con rabia.**_

- Ino-chan, no entendiste tu y yo no podemos ser amigos porque tanto tu como yo queremos ser algo más que eso.- _**Itachi acarició la mejilla de Ino limpiandolé las lagrimas**_.- Te amo Ino-chan.

- Yo tambien te amo Itachi-kun.- _**Ino e Itachi se juntaron en un gran beso.**_

- Mi madre está llegando._**- Anunció Itachi señalando un coche a Ino.**_

- Vamos a avisarles.- _**Dijo Ino.**_

**_Los dos se metieron dentro de la casa y llegaron a la sala, allí estaban todos jugando a las cartas._**

- Mi madre está llegando_**.- Informó el Uchiha mayor.**_

- Bien, sentaros vamos a hacer como si hubiesemos estado jugando todo el tiempo a las cartas.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- Hai.-_** Ino e Itachi se sentaron y cogieron unas pocas cartas.**_

-_** La puerta se abrió.-**_ Ya llegé a casa.- _**Comunicó la señora Uchiha entrando con dos bolsas de la compra.**_

- Hola madre_**.- Saludaron los dos Uchihas.**_

- ¿Queee?.- _**Mikoto dejó las bolsas en el suelo y fué corriendo a ponerle la mano en la frente a Sasuke**_.- ¿Tienes fiebre hijo?.

- ¿Que sucede madre, no puedo jugar con mi hermano y mis amigos?.-_** Preguntó tontamente Sasuke.-** Mierda...supuestamente sigo endadado con ellos.-** Pensó el azabache.**_

- Hicimos las paces madre.-_** Dijo enseguida Itachi.**_- Verás el vuelve a ser amigo nuestro.-

- Si, es de nuevo nuestro amigo.- _**Dijo nervioso Naruto.**_

-_** Mikoto encogió su mano.**_- ¿Me perdí algo más?.-

- Sasuke y Sakura son novios, Naruto y Hinata también, Ino e Itachi también y yo sigo solo.-_** Respondió entre risas Kiba al ver la cara de la señora Mikoto.**_

- Tres nueras en un solo dia...¡Kyaa! encima son lindas.- _**Gritó ilusionada Mikoto.**_

- Pero si Naruto no es tu hijo_**.- Le contradijo Kiba.**_

- Es como si lo fuese por eso tengo tres nueras.-_** Afirmó Mikoto**_.

- ¿Que vas a preparar para cenar?.-_** Preguntó Itachi deseoso de volver a provar la comida de su madre.**_

- Arroz con curry.- _**Respondió Mikoto**_.- Id poniendo la mesa, vuestro padre llegará pronto.

_**Todos ayudaron en la tarea de poner la mesa, mas tarde llegó el señor Fugaku Uchiha y disfrutaron de una de las maravillosas comidas de Mikoto, charlaron y rieron, en ocasiones se miraban complices debían guardar aquel secreto que les cambió la vida a mejor,aveces sentirte amado es lo mejor que te puede pasar y en aquel lugar un azabache comprendió el valor de la amistad y el amor, apartir de ahora nada los separaría porque...**Un secreto compartido es una complicidad enlazante._

_**::::..FIN..::::**_

* * *

_**Este es el último capitulo y quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron sus reviews, en especial a DULCECITO311 y Hirako9 :)**  
_

_**Tardaré en empezar mi proximo fic porque quiero que sea especial sin faltas de ortografía y todo eso, como ya habrán notado me cuesta escribir sin faltas o simplemente no redacto bien lo que quiero decir...pero les aseguro que tendré puestos los 5 sentidos en el proximo fic.  
**_

_**Adios y Gracias por leer este fic, nos leemos pronto.  
**_

_**ByeBye 3  
**_


End file.
